SINDROME DEL CORAZON ROTO
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: ¿Se puede morir de amor?, existe un enfermedad… la causa: ver al amor de tu vida con otro hombre, consecuencia: tu corazón ser dañado poco a poco, la cura: muy sencillo olvidarte de ella, ¿pero como? Borrando tu memoria.Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella!... ejem, ejem como decía lo único mío es la trama.**

**Summary: ¿Se puede morir de amor?, existe un enfermedad… la causa: ver al amor de tu vida con otro hombre en especial si el es tu hermano, consecuencia: tu corazón ser dañado poco a poco, la cura: muy sencillo olvidarte de ella, ¿pero como? Borrando tu memoria. Todos humanos.**

**ºº ****Síndrome del Corazón Roto**** ºº**

**Pv. Edward**

Otro día mas… verla caminar muy a gusto con mi hermano, llevaba mas de dos meses en la misma situación, ¿Qué le podía ver a el que no veía en mi? ¿Seria el físico?... no ella no es asi, jamás seria tan superficial, si consideramos que a lado de Emmett yo soy un escuálido sin chiste, el era alto, fornido, deportista mas bien la estrella del equipo y yo solo era el hermano pequeño de la estrella no era flacucho eso se debía a que mi hermano me obligaba casi, casi a hacer ejercicio con el, teníamos el mismo tono de color de ojos, verdes como los de nuestra madre, pero a lo mejor su contraste el tenia el pelo rizado y oscuro y el estaba un poco mas bronceado que yo, lo que hacia que resaltara mas su color de ojos que el mío que era un color extraño castaño cobrizo pero era muy pálido cosa que no me ayudaba mucho.

Los veía reir cada momento que pasaba era una punzada en mi pecho, y lo decía en serio cada vez que los veía juntos sentía como mi corazón se agitaba, creía que de un momento a otro explotaría, o se rompería mas, ¿Por qué demonios no me amaba a mi?.

Bueno creo que necesito empezar desde el principio…

Bella era mi mejor amiga, junto a la de Emmett nos habíamos conocido hace 10 años cuando ella se mudo con su padre, ella venia de Phoenix y no parecía muy contenta con la idea de cambiar su cálida ciudad con una muy fría y húmeda como Forks, mi padre era amigo del suyo habían asistido a la misma universidad, pero por causas diferentes Charlie tuvo que dejar de estudiar por que tuvo problemas personales, supongo que aquellos problemas incluían a su ex esposa, por eso ahora trabajaba de jefe de la policía.

Cuando Bella llego a su vida, se vio un total cambio en el ya que sonreía mas a menudo de lo como lo hacia anteriormente, pero al parecer la pequeña Bella no opinaba lo mismo, en fin, yo la conocí el primer día que asistió a clase, en la pequeña primaria, segundo grado lo recuerdo muy bien, ella estaba muy nerviosa se le veía en su cara, al parecer a los niños eso les parecía gracioso por que se burlaban cada vez que se sonrojaba me dio mucha pena cuando la vi sola sentada en el patio de juegos, por eso me acerque para hablarle

_-hola_

_-hola- me había respondido tímidamente, era muy linda_

_-me llamo Edward ¿y tu?_

_-Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella- respondió de la misma manera_

_-¿quieres jugar a la pelota conmigo?- le mostré mi pelota en mano_

_-no soy muy buena jugando_

_-no importa, ven- le ofrecí mi mano, ella lo pensó un poco antes de tomarla y ayudarle a levantarla_

_Comenzamos jugando lanzándonosla una al otro, era muy divertida y su risa me hacia mas feliz, pero como todo lo bueno acaba, tenia que venir el tonto de Mike con sus aun mas tontos amigos a molestarla._

_-oye Cullen ¿Por qué juegas con esa niña tan torpe?- dije Mike_

_-si es cierto, por todo se cae- se rio el tonto de Tyler _

_-se apellida Swan ¿no?- pregunto Eric y los demás asintieron- deberíamos decirle Swnasy (N/A: es una mezcla de Swan= su apellido y clumsy= que es torpe)_

_Todos comenzaron a reir y ella solo bajo su cabeza, la mire mejor y vi que estaba llorando, eso me enfureció como se atrevían a hacer llorar a una niña._

_-¡no te burles de ella!- empuje a Newton- ¿por que no te metes conmigo?_

_-que Cullen, ¿a caso es tu novia?_

_-que te importa tarado- le gruñí_

_-¿a quien le dices tarado?- me grito abalanzándose hacia mi_

_-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- los demás niños gritaban _

_Newton y yo estábamos en el suelo tratando de hacernos daño uno al otro, hubo un momento en donde el me pateo y quedo el encima de mi, el estaba a punto de golpearme cuando de repente se vio levantado, trate de enfocar mas la vista y vi a mi hermano que estaba sujetándolo de la camisa._

_-¿Quién te crees para molestar a mi hermano y a su amiga taradito?- gruño Emmett, era obvio que intimidaba ya que el iba en cuarto año se veía mes grande_

_-¡suéltame! ¡Te voy acusar!- comenzó a chillar- ¡ustedes ayúdenme!- les grito a sus amigos, ellos dieron un paso para ayudarlo pero mi hermano solo le basto una mirada para detenerlos_

_-¡oh ni lo piensen!... si no… Jasper, Jacob- se acercaron sus dos amigos que eran casi igual de altos que el, ahí fue donde se vio su lealtad y los demás chamacos echaron a correr.- me parece bien, y ahora tu, vuelves a molestarlos y te juro que te vas a arrepentir- lo aventó y el cayo de nalgas y se fue corriendo y llorando_

_-gracias Em_

_-¿Edward que paso?- me ayudo a levantar- tu no eres asi_

_-la estaban molestando- le señale a Bella que solo estaba llorando, me acerque a ella- no llores_

_-¿estas bien?- me dijo en un susurro_

_-si, gracias a mi hermano- le tome la mano y nos acercamos a Emmett, que al principio ella se intimido por que era mas alto pero el le sonrió y pareció relajarse_

_-hola me llamo Emmett_

_-Bella_

Desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, hacíamos todo juntos se podía decir que éramos los mejores amigos, con el paso del tiempo mis sentimientos hacia Bella fueron creciendo y haciéndose mas intensos, ella había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, y lo podía confirmar por la cantidad de muchachos que la invitaban a salir, incluso el tonto de Mike había postrado su interés en ella, pero lo rechazo por la forma que se había portado con ella hace mucho tiempo, y el por mas que se disculpaba diciendo que solo era un niño y que ya había madurado, Bella solo negaba y lo ignoraba totalmente haciéndome sonreír.

A pesar de que ella me contaba todos sus secretos ya que había mucha confianza entre nosotros, jamás me atreví a confesarle lo que sentía por miedo a que eso arruine nuestra amistad y la aleje de mi, eso es lo que menos quería, podía vivir una vida entera amándola en secreto pero teniéndola a mi lado que decirle lo que sentía y alejarla de mi por miedo a sentirse incomoda.

_Dile la verdad_

Me decía mi prima Alice cada vez que nos visitaba, también era amiga de Bella y ella me híper aseguraba que ella se sentía de igual manera, solo que era demasiado tímida para admitirlo y yo no se la ponía fácil. Y tal vez era verdad no se la ponía fácil por que yo salía con muchas chicas para ver si alguna de ellas podía sacármela de la cabeza pero ninguna duraba mas de una cita, eso solo me confirmaba que a la única que quería era a Bella y eso jamás iba a cambiar.

Pero creo que Emmett se me había adelantada por que cada día estaban mas juntos, había ocasiones en las que me hacían a un lado para salir ellos dos solos, me extrañaba demasiado ya que jamás vi a Bella interesada en el o eso había creído yo.

Se sentaban juntos en la mesa y se ponían a cuchichear cosas que yo no podía oír, me frustraba saber que ellos dos podían tener algo y no estar enterado.

-hola Ed- me saludo ella como todos los días- ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?

-tranquila- suspire sin mucho entusiasmo, tenia días que no me sentía muy bien

-¿estas bien?- me puso su mano en el hombro y sentí un dolor en el pecho

-estoy… estoy bien Bella

-¿seguro?- se acerco a mi puse oler su delicioso aroma… y volví a sentir esa molesta sensación en el pecho

-si Bella- me levante y salí del lugar, en cuanto el aire fresco me golpeo pude sentir mejor tranquilidad y mi pecho dejo de molestarme, ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

Los días fueron pasando y me iba sintiendo un poco mejor, tuve que faltar a clases por que me había sentido muy cansado y mi pecho no dejaba de dolerme, mi padre me había examinado y me había dicho que todo estaba bien, que no entendía por que me dolía el pecho y me costaba tanto respirar, saco la conclusión de que era demasiado estrés por la universidad y me recomendó unos días de reposo para relajarme.

Despues de una semana de descanso, volví a la escuela a retomar las clases que me había perdido, estuve platicando con algunos amigos de algunas cosas que nos habíamos perdido, cuando escuche la voz de mi ángel llamarme.

-¡Edward!- corrió abrazarme- ¿te extrañe tonto, por que no me habías dicho que estuviste enfermo? Pude haberte ido a visitar- me hizo un puchero, era una de esas ocasiones donde me imaginaba que ella me amaba- si no es por Emmett ni me entero

-no te preocupes solo me agotamiento por estrés- le pase el brazo por los hombros, era algo natural entre nosotros o mas bien en ella por que para mi era algo mas

-si, bendita universidad… te dije que estudiaras artes conmigo en vez de medicina

-no es tan mala

-¿Qué no es mala?... eh visto los libro que leen, están súper gruesos y la letra súper pequeña… ¡por dios se van a quedar ciegos!- se comenzó a reir

-¿de que te ríes?

-es que imagine al gran Dr. Edward Cullen, con lentes de fondo de botella… te parecías a E.T. el extraterrestre

-¿te parece gracioso eh?- comencé a hacerle cosquillas, ella daba un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de mi en una de esas se tropezó y caímos al pasto pero yo no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas

-ya…ya basta

-discúlpate

-ok… ok… discúlpame- deje de hacerle cosquillas pero no me quite, ella estaba agitada por las risas mas su pecho subía y bajaba lo cual hacia que se viera hermosa, comencé a inclinarme necesitaba esto, necesitaba probar sus labios necesitaba saber si ella sentía algo por mi.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward!- la voz de mi hermano hizo separarme de ella me levante rápidamente y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Bells al fin te encuentro

-¿Qué pasa Em?

-necesito que hablemos de algo, ¿te importaría si paso por ti en un rato para ir hablar en un lugar mas privado?

-claro- sentí como mi pecho me volvía a doler, me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones ella no me amaba- te veo en la salida

El sintió antes de darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-excelente, te veo en un rato… adiós Ed

-bye Em- dije con la respiración entre cortada pero el no se dio cuenta por que ya iba muy lejos

-¿Edward estas bien? Te ves agitado

-lo estoy

-¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- me sujeto del brazo, otra punzada, estúpido pecho

-no te preocupes estoy bien- me aleje un poco de ella, parecía dolida pero era mi imaginación

-como quieras

-¿saldrás con Em?- tenia que preguntar

-si

-¿de que crees que quiera hablar?- quería saber la verdad

-no… no lo se- se veía nerviosa- te veo en un rato Edward

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle mas ella ya se había marchado, me sentía pésimo no solo de salud sino también del alma, tenia que hacerme a la idea de que ella jamás me amaría ella ama a Emmett y se supone que yo tenía que ser feliz por los dos aunque yo sufriera por ello.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y mi salud cada vez iba peor me dolía demasiado el pecho y no sabíamos por que, mi papa me ordeno varios cardiogramas, pero cada uno me decía que no había daño alguno, me hicieron varias pruebas y cada una decía lo mismo, negativo.

Pero yo tenia mi propia teoría, había llegado a la conclusión de que este mal se me presentaba cada vez que veía a Emmett y a Bella juntos, cuando los veía por separado todo era normal, pero en el momento en que ellos se juntaban y comenzaban a hacerse alguna cosa cariñosa mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y el dolor volvía. Por eso me decidi que era mejor evitarlos a toda costa, no podía seguir dañándome a mi mismo por algo que jamás iba a ser ni será.

Era hora del almuerzo, decidi sentarme en una mesa un poco alejada de la de los demás, quería estar solo además desde ahí casi no se podía ver quien entraba o salía, comencé a jugar con mi desayuno, tenia mas 3 días que no veía ni a Bella ni a mi hermano… bueno a el solo en casa.

-hola Edward- le sonreí a mi ángel que se veía algo nerviosa

-hola Bells

-¿puedo sentarme?- asentí- quiero hablar contigo

-dime- le conteste relajado o al menos eso intentaba parecer por que por dentro me sentía fatal

-bueno… no se como empezar

-supongo que por el principio- reí para bajar la tensión

-claro, bueno la cosa esta asi… hay una chica ¿ok?

-ok- respondí con algo de duda

-bueno esa chica esta enamorada de tu hermano…

-¿y el no le corresponde?- no entendía por que Bella hablaba de si misma como tercera persona, pero le seguí el juego tal vez si el no la ama haya una oportunidad para mi

-si el lo hace, la ama de la misma manera- una punzada de dolor- de echo le pidió que fuera su novia…

-¿y?

-ella acepto- mas dolor

-¿cual es el problema entonces?- decía con la respiración agitada

-el piensa que tal vez su relación no sea de tu agrado, pero ellos en verdad se aman y quieren ser felices, pero Emmett necesita saber que tu estas de acuerdo con ello

-¿de verdad se aman?

-demasiado el haría por ella lo que fuera y ella… de igual manera- lo decía de una manera tan… enamorada

-espero que ustedes sean felices- mas dolor en el pecho

-claro pero…- mas dolor apenas podía respirar

-no esta bien… ¡argh!- me sujete el pecho esta vez el dolor había aumentado, mi respiración se sentía agitada y me faltaba el aire

-¿Edward?- me tomo sujeto el brazo pero su toque hacia que mi dolor volviera

-¡argh!- me deje caer

-¡Edward!- grito ella

-llama al hospital…- susurre antes de caer en la inconsciencia

.

.

.

.

Me sentía en un lugar muy oscuro, por mas que volteara no veía nada caminaba entre la oscuridad seguía caminando y caminando, cuando vi una pequeña luz que me hacia querer seguirla, además ella me sacaría de esta oscuridad.

_Edward, Edward_

Una voz me llamaba, era tan hermosa… como la de un ángel…

_Edward, Edward_

De nuevo esa voz, ¿a caso provenía de aquella luz? Me acercaba mas a ella pero entre mas lo hacia la vos de ángel se hacia mas desesperada…

_Edward, Edward no me dejes_

No podía hacerlo, un ángel no debería sufrir de esa manera asi que me fui alejando mas y mas de la luz pero entre mas me alejaba un dolor en mi pecho se hacia mas intenso… otro mas y abrí los ojos.

-ha despertado- la voz de mi padre se oia mas tranquila

-¡oh Edward!- mi madre se lanzo hacia mi para abrazarme- creí que te perdería

-¿Dónde estoy?- mi voz sonaba ronca

-tuviste un ataque amor- me respondió ella

-¿un ataque?- asintió- ¿Por qué?

-parece que tienes un flujo sanguíneo anormal en el corazón

-¿a que se debe?

-por lo regular al estrés, ¿has estado muy presionado en tus clases?- me pregunto mi padre en su tono profesional

-solo un poco, pero es lo normal jamás me había paso eso

-¿Edward?- voltee, Bella venia entrando al cuarto

-Bella

-¡Ay Edward que susto me diste!- tomo mi mano- no vuelvas hacerme esto, no me dejes sin mi mejor amigo- sentí otra punzada su mejor amigo, solo asi me veía

Los pitidos de mi monitor sonaban más fuertes, pero los ignoraba, que mas daba morir si no podía tener a la persona que amo.

-¡oh por dios su ritmo desciende!- grito mi padre

-¿Edward?

-Bella, Esme necesito que salgan de aquí

-no Carlisle

-¡Esme hazlo!... Bella llévatela

Solo vi como mi madre era arrastrada por Bella hacia afuera, mi padre cerro la cortina y mi dolor aun seguía y era cada vez mas intenso, sentía como me costaba respirar me estaba ahogando…

-¡Edward!

Y de nuevo la oscuridad me venció…

.

.

.

-_¿Qué le sucede Carlisle?_

_-aun no lo se Esme, pero es muy raro esto_

_-¿con esto te refieres a sus constantes ataques?_

_-tengo una teoría_

_-dímela…_

-¿mama, papa?

-¡oh Edward!

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?- me pregunto mi padre

-estoy bien- mire a mi padre- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

-aun no estoy muy seguro

-escuche que tenias una teoría

-si pero antes necesito consultarlo con un colega que es cardiólogo y es mas especializado en el tema- asentí

-¿Dónde esta Emmett?

-tu hermano vendrá en un rato, no lo dejaron salir

-¿y Bella?

-la mande a descansar, a estado cuidándote toda la noche- volví a asentir, solo lo hacia por un amigo era todo

-¿entonces tu amigo cardiólogo cuando va a venir?

-en un momento lo mande llamar hace tiempo con una de las enfermeras, pero al parecer eta en cirugía

-ya veo

Pasaron las horas y el doctor no llegaba parecía que el cielo me estaba torturando

-¡Ed! ¡Hermano!

-hola Emmett

-¿estas bien?

-eres la sexta persona que me lo dice hoy, pero si estoy bien

Estuve charlando con el un buen rato, me sentía bien de que no tocábamos el tema que menos quería que tocara, hasta que mi padre llego con otro doctor tras de el.

-hola hijo- saludo a Emmett

-hola papa, ¿Edward se va a recuperar?

-eso esperamos- le sonrió pero sin alegría- Emmett necesitamos hablar con Edward a solas, ¿te molestaría esperar afuera?

-claro que no, te veo luego Ed

-yo igual Em- salió de la habitación- ¿Qué sucede papa?

-Edward el es el Dr. Garrett Samuels es el cardiólogo de aquí

-mucho gusto doctor

-el gusto es mío Edward- suspiro- bien, creo saber la razón de tus constantes ataques

-¿si?

-al parecer sufres una cardiomiopatía de Takotsubo o de otra manera Síndrome del corazón roto

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte confundido, aun no había oído esa enfermedad

- el trastorno parece deberse a un aumento en el nivel de hormonas relacionadas al estrés, como la adrenalina, presenta síntomas similares a los de un ataque cardíaco, como dolor en pecho y dificultad para respirar. Pero normalmente es temporal, no deja secuelas, y no afecta a las arterias coronarias como un infarto, sino al músculo cardíaco, pero solo el 3.6 % de los casos son mortales.

-¿a que se debe?

-mas que nada al estrés como se te ha dicho o a la perdida de un ser querido

-un ser querido- susurre

-o estrés emocional… ¿Edward has estado sometido a algún tipo de estrés de los que te eh dicho?

-Edward necesitamos la verdad

-creo que si, eh perdido a un ser querido

-¿a quien?

-a Bella

-¿a Bella? ¿Por qué a ella?

-la amo papa- lo dije al fin- pero ella no me ama a mi si no a Emmett, por eso siento que la eh perdido- mi padre se quedo pensando

-¿Garrett?

-es posible, cada vez que la ve el cuerpo de Edward se somete a mucho estrés emocional lo que libera demasiada adrenalina lo que provoca que sus arterias no se ocluyen, sino que es su músculo cardíaco se el que se resiente y debilita, hasta el punto de que el ventrículo izquierdo adquiere una forma cónica y eso es lo que provoca los ataques.

-¿Qué debe hacer?

-evitar a Bella

-no puedo-dije en voz alta- no puedo dejar de verla, me mataran si lo hacen

-hijo no te das cuenta que cada vez que la miras empeoras- negué

-debe haber otra forma- le dije a Garrett

-bueno la hay, pero es muy arriesgada

-¿Cuál es?- haría lo que fuera con tal de no alejar a Bella de mi vida

-podemos… darte un tratamiento de electrochoques a tu cerebro para borrar todos tus recuerdos

-lo hare

-Edward, Garrett quiere decir todos tus recuerdos… toda tu vida, no nos recordaras ni a mi, a tu madre ni a tu hermano… tendrás que comenzar de cero.

-pero podría ser la única forma de salvarlo- intervino Garrett- no creo que su corazón resista mucho

-lo hare papa

-¿estas seguro?- asentí- creo que no habrá forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión

-no la hay, se que hare sufrir mucho a mama y a mi hermano, pero no puedo vivir sin Bella

-has pensado que ya no la recordaras tampoco

-lo se, pero algo dentro de mi siempre me dirá que la amo pero ya no me lastimara

-esta bien, hablare con tu madre…

-papa, no se lo digas ni a Bella ni a Emmett, no quiero que se sientan culpables

-pero ellos deben saber

-lo se, pero solo diles lo que tengo pero no lo que lo causa- asintió

-lo hare hijo

-bien, programare la cirugía- Garrett salió de la habitación

Carlisle ordeno nada de visita, no quería alterarme antes de la cirugía, mi madre ya estaba al tanto de lo que me iba a hacer aunque no sabia las causas era mejor para ella vivir en la ignorancia que saber la verdadera razón y sufrir mas.

.

.

.

.

Me habían trasladado al quirófano en donde habían viarios doctores alrededor de una maquina supongo que esa era la que me daría los electrochoques.

-¿listo Edward?- asentí- bien ahora cuenta en forma regresiva- me puso la mascarilla

_10_

_Adiós mamá_

_9_

_Adiós papá_

_8 _

_Adiós Emmett_

_7_

_Adiós a todo este tiempo de estudio_

_6_

_Adiós recuerdos_

_5_

_Adiós Bella_

_4_

_Siempre te amare…_

****

**Lo se chicas es un final triste, pero ya saben que no siempre la vida es de color de rosa y las cosas acaban bien. Esta historia me inspiro cuando veía el Dr. House y dije por que no y comencé a escribirla ahora estoy aquí en mi cama a las 2:30 de la madrugada terminado esto xD.**

**Se que hay algunas cosas que no sabemos, como por ejemplo la relación entre Bella y Emmett que de la nada se hicieron muy unidos, bueno si veo que me dejan muchos reviews les daré un pequeño BPOV donde explicara mas las cosas pero eso será como un bonus por que esto es un One Shot. **

**Bueno quisiera saber su opinión con un review… no sean malitas y déjenme no les cuesta nada, son gratis**

**Ok, nos leemos luego… alguna duda ya saben donde encontrarme**

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 O`Sh3a**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella!... ejem, ejem como decía lo único mío es la trama.**

**Summary: ¿Se puede morir de amor?, existe un enfermedad… la causa: ver al amor de tu vida con otro hombre en especial si el es tu hermano, consecuencia: tu corazón ser dañado poco a poco, la cura: muy sencillo olvidarte de ella, ¿pero como? Borrando tu memoria. Todos humanos.**

**ºº ****Síndrome del Corazón Roto**** ºº**

**Pv. Bella**

La espera se hacia insoportable, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la cirugía de Edward había comenzado, aun no entendía porque tenían que borrarle la memoria ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo de eso?, me dolía saber que Edward no me reconocería ni todo lo que vivimos, pero lo que mas me dolía era no haberle dicho lo que de verdad sentía, jamás le dije lo mucho que lo amaba.

Se que me había distanciado de el pero era necesario, no podía dejar que se enterara lo que pasaba, el no debía saber lo de Rosalie.

-¿Bella?- me llamo Carlisle

-¿pasa algo? ¿Qué tiene Edward?- me altere al pensar que algo le podía pasar al amor de mi vida

-calma, no pasa nada

-¿entonces?- vi que si semblante se oscureció, no eran buenas noticias

-necesito que lo sepas, Edward me pidió que no te lo dijera, pero de todas formas no tiene caso y mucho menos ahora que no nos recordara

-Carlisle sabes que no se de lo que hablas- dije confundida

-Bella, Edward estaba enamorado de ti

-¡¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

-es necesario que sepas la condición por la que esta pasando o paso

-habla Carlisle por favor- dije al borde las lagrimas

-te contare desde el principio- dio un largo suspiro- la enfermedad que padece Edward es causada por el estrés emocional, eso quiere decir que cada vez que te veía con Emmett su condición empeoraba

-¿con Emmett? ¿Qué tiene que ver el en esto?

-¿Qué a caso no son novios?- su pregunta me desconcertó

-no, ni siquiera salimos… ¿Carlisle que esta pasando? ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

-¡oh por dios!- se llevo las manos a la cabeza- le están cociendo el cerebro por nada

-¿Carlisle que pasa?

-¡Edward creyó que tu y Emmett están saliendo!

-¿Por qué pensó eso? Y… pero… pero… eso que tiene que ver- dije confundida

-Bella, ya te lo dije la enfermedad de Edward se debe al estrés emocional… en pocas palabras al perder a un ser querido, mi hijo al creer que tu y Emmett salían comenzó a estresarse eso hizo que su corazón colapsara

Eso no tenía que ser cierto, esto no podía haber sido provocado por mí.

-¿es mi culpa?- mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir- ¡es mi maldita culpa! debí haberle dicho la verdad- me deje caer al suelo, debí decírselo ¿por que?

-¿Bella de que verdad hablas?

-Emmett y yo no estamos juntos, yo solo le ayudaba… pero era algo tan serio que no se lo podíamos decir a Edward y ahora por eso el me va a olvidar… jamás podre decirle que lo amo- Carlisle me abrazo y me dejo llorar en su hombro

-¿Qué paso?

Volví a suspirar antes de contarle como habían sucedido las cosas 2 meses atrás…

_Ese día Edward me había dejado en mi casa despues de salir de la biblioteca, ya que habíamos hecho un trabajo muy importante y nos quedamos mas tarde de lo normal._

_De lo que no me había percatado era de la persona que estaba escondida atrás de un árbol y me estaba esperando._

_-Bella_

_-¿Emmett?- me acerque al árbol- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-necesito tu ayuda_

_-claro ya sabes que yo te ayudare, ¿Qué haces escondido?_

_-no quería que Edward me viera_

_-¿Por qué?- eso era raro Emmett nunca le ocultaba cosas a su hermano_

_-es algo serio e importante a la vez_

_-¿dime que cosa es Em?_

_-estoy enamorado- dijo serio yo comencé a reírme- ¿de que rayos de ríes?_

_-Emmett a ver dime, ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho lo mismo? ¿10, 15 veces?_

_-esta vez es en serio, es una mujer maravillosa- vi en su rostro algo que jamás había visto en el… amor verdadero… de verdad estaba enamorado_

_-¡Wow! Es en serio… que bueno amigo… pero ¿para que me necesitas? ¿y por que no se lo puedes decir a Edward?_

_-es una larga historia _

_-bueno me acabas de detener en camino a mi casa, asi que hazlo_

_-ok, se llama Rosalie Hale- abrí los ojos ahora veía el problema_

_-ya veo por que no quieres que Edward se entere, aun sabiendo lo que le hizo, quieres salir con ella_

_-se lo que le hizo- se quedo callado_

_Rosalie Hale, fue la primera novia de Edward, aunque ella era un año mayor que el, le pidió que saliera con ella y acepto, anduvieron cerca de tres meses cuando un día mi amigo la encontró besándose con otro tipo, Edward quedo muy deprimido casi no salía me costo mucho esfuerzo y persuasión convencerlo para que saliera conmigo a divertirse, fue en ese entonces en el que me di cuenta que lo amaba, pero no quería intentar nada por miedo a asustarlo y confundirlo mas._

_-¿pero por que ella? ¿Que no sabes que te hará lo mismo que a tu hermano?_

_-no lo hará_

_-¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo?- me cruce de brazos_

_-quiero que me ayudes a conquistarla… bueno no conquistarla, quiero que me ayudes a que se fije en mi, consejos como mujer debes saber mucho ¿no?_

_-no lo se Em, siento como que traiciono a Edward_

_-hazlo por mi- me puso su carita de borreguito a medio morir_

_-¡oh no Em! No hagas esa cara, eso no es justo_

_-por fis Bells, y a cambio te prometo que te ayudare a conquistar a mi hermano_

_-¿eh?_

_-¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? Eres muy obvia hermanita_

-_no… yo no…- comencé a tartamudear_

_-ya déjalo Bella, ¿entonces me ayudaras?_

-entonces lo ayudaste- era mas una afirmación que una pregunta

-si, lo hice- volví a cerrar los ojos- no pensé que esto fuera a tener tantas consecuencias

-¿Qué mas paso?- pregunto Carlisle

-los días pasaron y creo que me fui distanciando un poco mas de Edward…

_Me sentía algo mal por hacer a un lado a Edward, ¿pero que mas podía hacer?, la situación de hacerla de Cupido no me estaba saliendo bien que digamos, primero tuve que ir a hablar con esa tal Rosalie para mi mala surte ella iba en otra universidad al otro lado de la cuidad me llevo una hora encontrar su departamento, tonto Emmett que no sabe pedir indicaciones bien, total llegue a su puerta y toque paso un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y afortunadamente ella fue la que me recibió al verme sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa, al principio estuve a punto de arrancarle los pelos por haberle eso hecho a mi amigo, pero me contuve, lo estaba haciendo por Emmett._

_-hola- le salude secamente _

_-hola_

_-¿sabes quien soy yo verdad?_

_-si aun te recuerdo, eres la amiga de Edward _

_-lo soy_

_-espero que no me vengas hablar de el, lo nuestro ya paso- me mordí la lengua para evitar un asesinato_

_-para tu buena suerte no vengo a esto, vengo por otro asunto_

_-tu dirás- se cruzo de brazos_

_-vengo hablarte de Emmett- ella abrió los ojos- por tu cara supongo que lo conoces_

_-si_

_-bueno, esto es muy incomodo para mi y creo que para ti también, pero vengo de parte de el_

_-¿de Emmett?- asentí- dime_

_-el quiere salir contigo_

_-¿en serio?- parecía sorprendida pero a la vez contenta- ¿el te lo dijo?_

_-si, mira no me gusta nada esta situación por que Emmett es como mi hermano y lo quiero mucho por eso no confió en ti por lo que le hiciste a Edward_

_-se que no confías en mi, pero te juro que no lastimare a Emmett_

_-si claro- dije con sarcasmo_

_- ¿en serio? Te lo juro, yo… yo amo a Emmett_

_-como sea, bueno me voy… ¿entonces que le digo a Emmett?_

_-que estaré muy contenta de salir con el_

_-yo le informo- me di la vuelta para irme_

_-Bella_

_-¿Qué?- voltee para ver que quería _

_-te juro que no lastimare a Emmett, y de verdad siento mucho lo que le hice a Edward, no fue intencional jamás quise hacerle daño_

_-eso espero_

_Al día siguiente le conté a Emmett lo sucedido y mentiría si dijera que esta solamente feliz, estaba radiante._

_-gracias, gracias- me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- debo agradecerte con algo que tal si te invito a comer_

_-claro_

_-ven vamos_

_Caminamos sin que el me quitara los brazos de encima, de verdad estaban muy pesados_

_-tus brazos están muy pesados_

_-se llama "hacer ejercicio" nena, lastima que tu no lo hagas- me comencé a reir y le devolví el abrazo_

_A lo lejos pude alcanzar a ver a Edward que nos miraba confundido y podía decir que dolido, me sentía mal por esconderle esto, pero no tenia opción un promesa es una promesa._

_Emmett me invito a comer mi comida favorita en un restaurante italiano que no estaba muy lejos del campus, platicamos amenamente sobre el asunto "R", me sentía feliz por mi amigo, lastima que Edward no lo supiera pero creo que estaba bien._

_-¿estas bien Bella?_

_-si, solo que me siento mal por que Edward no lo sabe_

_-lo sabrá Bella, pero todo a su tiempo_

_-eso eso espero_

_Al día siguiente me encontré a Edward sentado solo en el comedor, decidi acercarme y hablarle hace mucho que no lo hacia y la verdad lo extrañaba a horrores._

_-hola Ed- lo salude- ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?_

_-tranquila- se veía algo cansado, ¿estará enfermo?_

_-¿estas bien?- toque su hombro y sentí como se encogía _

_-estoy… estoy bien Bella_

_-¿seguro?- me acerque para verlo a la cara, sabia si lo hacia podía ver la verdad_

_-si Bella_

_No dijo más y salió corriendo como si algo le doliera, ¿a caso estaba molesto conmigo por que no le hablaba? Juro que si eso pasaba mataría a Emmett, por haberme alejado de el._

_Al día siguiente Edward no apareció, me preguntaba que era lo que había pasado hace poco que no lo había visto muy bien de salud y me preocupaba el hecho de que no me haya dicho como se sentía._

_-hola Bella- Emmett llego a mi lado al parecer quería otro de mis consejos_

_-¿Emmett has visto a Edward? _

_-no, ¿Por qué?_

_-hace 3 días que no lo veo, estoy preocupada por el_

_-oh si, el amor te hace sobre protector_

_-otra vez con eso- dije molesta_

_-ay Bella, ya se que tu amas a Edward no te hagas- me quede callada- ¿ves? Tu silencio me lo comprueba, ya dime la verdad ¿lo amas verdad?_

_-si Emmett, lo amo ¿contento?_

_-¿yo? No, Edward es el que se pondrá feliz con la noticia_

_-no lo hará, el solo me ve como su amiga_

_-no es verdad el esta loco por ti, pero ya sabes como somos los hombres nunca nos damos cuenta de nada_

_-no lo creo, mejor dejemos el tema, ahora estamos hablando de ti, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rosalie?_

_-bien, hace unos días salimos… fue perfecto la lleve donde me dijiste y le encanto_

_-soy una chica, se lo que nos gusta_

_-gracias cada vez estoy mas cerca de conquistarla_

_-de nada_

_Los días fueron pasando y Edward no había aparecido, no quise llamarlo por si estaba molesto conmigo quería respetar su privacidad y tal vez hablaría con el cuando fuera el momento adecuado._

_-¡Bella!- me grito Emmett_

_-¿Qué?_

_-tenias razón Edward estuvo enfermo_

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-al parecer un problema de agotamiento o al menos eso me dijo el- decía agitado_

_-¿lo has visto?_

_-si lo vi hace un par de horas, tuvo que ir a sacar un justificante para sus faltas_

_-voy a buscarlo_

_-si ve con tu príncipe_

_-cállate tarado- le grite mientras corría a buscarlo_

_Lo busque por todo el campus hasta que lo vi parado, al parecer estaba platicando con unos amigos ya que ellos se alejaban de el, corrí lo mas que pude y lo llame._

_-¡Edward!- corrí hacia el y lo abrace dándole a entender lo mucho que lo amaba- ¿te extrañe tonto, por que no me habías dicho que estuviste enfermo? Pude haberte ido a visitar- hice un puchero- si no es por Emmett ni me entero_

_-no te preocupes solo me agotamiento por estrés- me paso un brazo por los hombros y me sujeto con fuerza a veces pensaba que con estos gestos el me decía que me amaba_

_-si, bendita universidad… te dije que estudiaras artes conmigo en vez de medicina- bromee con el_

_-no es tan mala_

_-¿Qué no es mala?... eh visto los libro que leen, están súper gruesos y la letra súper pequeña… ¡por dios se van a quedar ciegos!- comencé a reírme al imaginar a Edward asi _

_-¿de que te ríes?_

_-es que imagine al gran Dr. Edward Cullen, con lentes de fondo de botella… te parecías a E.T. el extraterrestre _

_-¿te parece gracioso eh?- comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, yo trataba de quitármelo haciéndome para atrás, entonces en un mal paso me tropecé con algo y caímos los dos el encima de mi. _

_-ya…ya basta- decía entre risas_

_-discúlpate_

_-ok… ok… discúlpame- me dejo de hacer cosquillas, pero no se quito aun estaba agitada por tanto reir de pronto sentí como se acercaba a mi, ¿a caso el estará pensando en besarme? Hace mucho que deseaba esto y si el me besaba tal ves habría oportunidad de que el sintiera lo mismo y yo le confesara lo que sentía._

_-¡Bella! ¡Edward!- el grito de Em hizo que el se separara y se levantara rápidamente, yo quede decepcionada estuvimos tan cerca, el me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme- Bells al fin te encuentro_

_-¿Qué pasa Em?_

_-necesito que hablemos de algo, ¿te importaría si paso por ti en un rato para ir hablar en un lugar mas privado?_

_-claro, te veo en la salida _

_Asintió antes de abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla _

_-excelente, te veo en un rato… adiós Ed_

_-bye Em- Edward se despidió pero su voz se oia cansada como si le faltara el aire_

_-¿Edward estas bien? Te ves agitado_

_-lo estoy_

_-¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- lo tome del brazo parecía como si se fuera a desmayar_

_-no te preocupes estoy bien- se alejo de mi, me dolió mucho su rechazo _

_-como quieras_

_-¿saldrás con Em?- me pregunto de repente_

_-si _

_-¿de que crees que quiera hablar?_

_-no… no lo se- ay dios mi voz salió mas nerviosa de lo que pensaba al parecer el lo noto, lo mejor que tenia que hacer era salir de ahí- te veo en un rato Edward_

_Pasaron un par de horas para la cita con Emmett, que era lo importante que quería decirme, que necesitábamos un lugar privado, le había mandado un mensaje para saber donde nos teníamos que encontrar y me dijo que en el mismo restaurante donde me había invitado a comer la primera vez._

_Cuando llegue el ya estaba ahí_

_-hola Emmett_

_-hola Bella_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-le pedí a Rose que fuera mi novia y ella acepto_

_-¿y para eso me pediste que lo habláramos con privacidad?- dije molesta_

_-la razón por que te pedí en privado, es que al parecer los chicos de la uni están cuchicheando acerca de mi relación con Rose y como sabes que por razones que no sabemos todo el mundo se entero de la manera en como… bueno como Edward y Rose terminaron._

_-entiendo_

_-gracias, Bella tengo que pedirte un ultimo favor_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-quiero que le digas a Edward… no es si, pero pregúntale algo asi de que si aceptaría esta relación, pero sin decirle la identidad de Rosalie, de eso me encargare yo_

_-¿estas seguro?_

_-si es hora de que lo enfrente_

_-lo hare, pero deja esperar un tiempo debo prepararme _

_-de nuevo gracias Bella, te debo una grande_

_-ya sabes que eres como mi hermano y como eres mi hermano debo cobrármela, ya sabré yo cobrármela luego_

_._

_._

_._

_Pasaron tres días, los tres días que necesite para preparar lo que tenia que decir, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como aceptaría Edward esta situación, ¿me perdonaría por no habérselo contado antes? Espero que si, no viviría sin el._

_Por suerte lo encontré sentado en una de las mesas que estaban en los jardines afuera del edificio principal, respire varias veces, Bella tu puedes es ahora o nunca._

_-hola Edward- el me sonrió eso solo hizo ponerme mas nerviosa _

_-hola Bells_

_-¿puedo sentarme?- asintió- quiero hablar contigo_

_-dime_

_-bueno… no se como empezar_

_-supongo que por el principio- rio un poco al parecer estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo _

_-claro-uno, dos y tres ahí va- bueno la cosa esta asi… hay una chica ¿ok?_

_-ok- respondió con algo de duda_

_-bueno esa chica esta enamorada de tu hermano… _

_-¿y el no le corresponde?_

_-si el lo hace, la ama de la misma manera- vi que fruncía el seño- de echo le pidió que fuera su novia…_

_-¿y?_

_-ella acepto_

_-¿cual es el problema entonces?- dijo con la respiración agitada _

_-el piensa que tal vez su relación no sea de tu agrado, pero ellos en verdad se aman y quieren ser felices, pero Emmett necesita saber que tu estas de acuerdo con ello_

_-¿de verdad se aman?_

_-demasiado el haría por ella lo que fuera y ella… de igual manera- la verdad había visto a Rosalie cada vez que veía a Emmett, de verdad lo amaba como quisiera que Edward me viera de esa forma ya me lo imagino_

_-espero que ustedes sean felices- ¿ustedes? Al parecer me entendió mal o me lo dijo mal_

_-claro pero…- quise corregirlo pero el me hizo callar e hizo una mueca de dolor_

_-no esta bien… ¡argh!- de repente se sujeto el pecho e hizo otra mueca de dolor mas intensa, parecía que le faltaba el aire_

_-¿Edward?- lo tome del brazo al parecer se iba a desmayar_

_-¡argh!- se dejo caer _

_-¡Edward!-_

_-llama al hospital…- me susurro antes de desmayarse_

_-¡oh no! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!- tome mi teléfono y marque al 911_

_-911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?_

_-¡por favor necesito una ambulancia!- dije casi gritando_

_-por favor díganme sus datos y mandaremos una ambulancia de inmediato_

_-Universidad de Washington campus Sur por favor dense prisa- colgué y me tire a lado suyo- por favor Edward resiste- puse mi oído en su pecho y se le oia débil- Edward, Edward_

_La ambulancia llego a los pocos minutos, los paramédicos comenzaron hacerme preguntas de lo sucedido, pero no podía decirles mucho ya que no sabia en realidad lo que había pasado, mientras tanto otros trataban de darle masaje cardiaco._

_Lo subieron a una camilla y lo metieron a la ambulancia, yo tenia que ir con ellos, ni loca lo dejaría solo_

_-¿es usted familia?_

_-soy su novia- mentí_

_-bien, vámonos_

_En todo el camino no quite mi mano de la suya, se veía muy pálido_

_-Edward… Edward… te amo… no me dejes- nunca pensé que le diría mis verdaderos sentimientos de esta forma y el inconsciente, lo decía una y otra vez antes de llegar al hospital y el se lo llevaran a emergencias_

-¿es eso cierto?

-dime que ganaría yo con mentirte- susurre con voz rota

-entonces el mal interpreto las cosas

-es mi culpa, debe habérselo dicho pero se lo había prometido a Emmett… ahora por eso Edward esta, esta…- volví a romper en llanto

Carlisle me dejo llorar todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitió, ¿Qué debía hacer? La respuesta era mas que obvia… en estos momentos me dedicaría por completo a cuidarlo, desde hoy esa seria mi misión, jamás lo dejaría, a pesar de que el no me recuerde.

-Dr. Cullen

-¿Qué pasa Garrett?- Carlisle contesto a uno de los médicos que venia en un tarje azul

-Edward ha salido de cirugía, fue todo un éxito

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento

-¿podemos pasar a verlo?

-ahora no, esta en recuperación pero si quieren pueden mirarlo desde la ventanilla- Carlisle asintió

-vamos Bella- me dijo llevándome a lo que seria de a partir y ahora mi destino.

**Ya ven pues a Edward se adelanto a todo ¿Ahora que va hacer Bella? **

**Chicas me han convencido, por sus lindísimos comentarios y apoyo decidi que hare de este OS un mini-fic, soy una vendida jeje xD.**

**Espero contar con su apoyo y sus reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella!... ejem, ejem como decía lo único mío es la trama inspirada como siempre en ver una serie o película favorita.**

**¡O sea son lo máximo! Gracias por todos los reviews en serio con eso y dan ganas de escribir a diario jeje **

**ºº ****Síndrome del Corazón Roto**** ºº**

**Pv. Bella**

_-Edward ha salido de cirugía, fue todo un éxito _

_Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento_

_-¿podemos pasar a verlo?_

_-ahora no, esta en recuperación pero si quieren pueden mirarlo desde la ventanilla- Carlisle asintió _

_-vamos Bella- me dijo llevándome a lo que seria de a partir y ahora mi destino._

Carlisle me paso el brazo por los hombros y me llevo de nuevo en donde estaban todos los demás esperando, a lo lejos vi a Emmett que se veía totalmente roto, pobre si supiera la verdadera razón no querría ni ver lo que haría, mejor esto me lo guardaba para mi misma no había necesidad de mas sufrimientos en una familia.

-hola- salude aun con voz ronca por tanto llorar

-hola hija, Edward ya salió de cirugía- Esme me dijo

-lo se, el Dr. Garrett nos ha comunicado

-que bueno- vi a Esme que bajaba la mirada se veía totalmente devastada

Despues de una hora la cual no dejaba de caminar de aquí para haya el doctor nos aviso que podíamos entrar a ver a Edward mi corazón comenzó a bombear mas de lo normal, estaba muy nerviosa, caminamos por el pasillo hasta que nos pasaron a una habitación, el abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Edward despierto, su pelo había sido rapado por lo mismo de la operación pero aun asi seguía teniendo ese atractivo que solo el tenia, se veía tan confundido como si no supiera el lugar en donde estaba.

-hola Edward – saludo Esme

-¿hola?- se veía mas confundido aun- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Atrás de mi se oyó un sollozo era de Esme

-somos tus padres Edward- contesto Carlisle

-ah

-hola Ed- se puso Emmett delante de nosotros- ¿Cómo estas?

-bien gracias, ¿y tu eres?

-soy tu hermano, el mas guapo- sonrió pero sin alegría- no te preocupes Ed, te ayudare a recordar todo

-gracias- entonces sus ojos se fijaron en mi, en ellos vi toda la confusión que sentía, ya no estaba ese calor del cual me había enamorado, se había esfumado- hola

-hola Edward- dije en un susurro

-¿tu también eres mi hermana?- me pregunto yo tuve que morderme la lengua para no llorar

-no, Edward- intervino Emmett- ella es nuestra mejor amiga

-¿mejor amiga?... vaya- suspiro- lo siento mucho, pero no los recuerdo la verdad me confunde verlos

-no te preocupes Edward, ya te adaptaras de nuevo- intervino el Dr. Samuels- poco a poco podrás retomar las actividades de nuevo, solo que tendrás que comenzar de nuevo, por algunos exámenes que te hemos hecho llegamos a la conclusión de que los recuerdos se irán presentando poco a poco, quizá no todos pero algunas actividades escolares podrás recordarla para eso te haremos unos estudios con preguntas de cada nivel académico hasta ver en que se te complica mas y comenzar desde ahí.

-entendemos

-¿Cuándo podre irme de aquí?- pregunto Edward

-supongo que algunos días no estoy muy seguro todo depende del resultado de los estudios

-bien- los demás suspiraron con alivio- ¿Edward que te parece si te traemos algo de comer? La comida de aquí es horrible

-gracias Esme… digo mamá

-no te preocupes se que aun estas confundido- le dio un beso en la frente- en un momento regresamos, ¿vienes Bella?

-no gracias Esme, me quedare con Edward un momento

-¿segura? Cariño no has comido nada desde ayer… ¿te voy a traer algo?

Asentí y los demás salieron, hubo un pequeño silencio que me resulto muy incomodo lo cual antes no lo era, claro antes Edward me reconocía

-lo siento mucho- dijo de repente

-¿Por qué lo dices?- conteste algo desconcertada

-por no recordarlos, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

No podía decirle la verdad por que si lo hacia me odiaría totalmente asi que lo mas seguro o al menos para mi era mentirle

-aun no lo sabemos Edward, supongo que eso le corresponde al doctor decirte

-eso creo

Hubo otro incomodo silencio del cual quería salir, pero al parecer Edward se me adelanto

-asi que… ¿eres mi mejor amiga?- asentí- ¿y por que una chica tan linda es solo mi amiga?

-¿perdón?- pregunte confundida

-quiero decir eres muy bonita, no entiendo por que soy tan tonto y no eres mi novia ¿o… o a caso soy gay?- negué creo que con mayo emoción de la que hubiera querido-¡uf! que bien, ¿entonces no eres mi novia?

-pues… no- dije nerviosa, este no era mi Edward, el jamás me diría algo asi

-ok, bueno… creo que sol queda esperar a ver si recuerdo algo por que no me gusta sentirme como que me pierdo de algo, ¿oye que estudiaba?

-medicina

-¿medicina?- asentí de nuevo- ¡que aburrido! Quiero decir tantos libros que leer, accidentes, heridas, sangre y mas sangre ¡argh!- hizo cara de asco- ¿debo retomar eso de nuevo?

-pues a ti te gustaba por que querías ser como tu papá

-¿eso quería?- movió una mueca- supongo que eso es aceptable, pero… pero no quiero estudiar eso, ¿oye y tu que estudias?

-artes y literatura

-ah- frunció el seño

-¿eso es malo?

-no, no…que raro, pensé que estudiabas administración o algo asi, cosas de chicas

-el arte es de chicas- dije algo molesta

-si, pero no hay muchas chicas que hayan sobresalido en arte o literatura- eso me molesto deberás, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Este no era Edward, parecía todo lo contrario a lo que era el- ¿o tu conoces alguna además de Frida Kalo?

-no, pero a pesar de eso perdóname por no ser una chica de Administración, no se que pasa contigo, pero asi no eres tu

-yo soy como soy, perdón que no te guste

-no la verdad no- me levante de mi asiento- bueno espero que te mejores… nos vemos o no

Salí de ahí completamente enojada, esto en lugar de ayudar empeoraba las cosas y todo por mi culpa, si hubiera sido totalmente honesta con el nada hubiera pasado, en estos momentos estaríamos en su casa pasándola de lo mas lindo viendo una película, contándonos chistes entre nosotros riendo como cualquier día, pero no, ahora me habían cambiado a mi mejor amigo por una imitación calva de el.

-¿Bella ya te vas?- me encontré con Esme antes de salir

-si, lo siento Esme

-¿paso algo?

-no se, pero si algo malo es tener una pequeña discrepancia con Edward creo que entonces si- mejor le conté la verdad, tenia que ser sincera al menos esta vez

-¿Qué paso?

-me cambiaron a mi mejor amigo, Esme- solté entre sollozos- el no es mi Edward

Me fui en ese momento para llorar a gusto, esto no me gustaba nada, todo tenia que tener una explicación, me dolía el hecho de que ya no fuera mi Edward, pero tenia que hace lo posible para tratar de traerlo de regreso aunque eso me costara molestarme a cada momento con el y soportar las nuevas tonterías que el me dijera.

Tan metida que estaba en mis pensamientos, que no sentí a la persona contra quien choque y caí al suelo dándome totalmente en el trasero.

-¡auch!

-¡lo siento mucho!- alce mi vista para ver a un chico muy guapo, tenia los ojos de un color azul muy claro y brillante, y su pelo era de color rubio como la miel- ven te ayudo a levantarte- me tendió la mano y con algo de duda pero aun asi la tome y el me ayudo a parar

-gracias

-de verdad lo siento, iba distraído

-la distracción era mutua- le tendí la mano- soy Bella

-Jasper, mucho gusto- estreche su mano

**Pv. Edward**

Se sentía tan extraño tener la mente en blanco, por mas que cerraba los ojos para recordar algo, nada venia a mi, entonces llegan todas estas personas y dicen que son mi familia, la verdad no se veían malas y quizá me llegase a acostumbrar con el tiempo.

Pero entonces llega esta chica Bella y todo me confunde mas, fui sincero al decirle que era muy bonita como para que solo fuéramos amigos otro en mi lugar ya la hubiera hecho su novia, entonces no se por que la ofendí de esa manera diciéndole que ella no seria nada, pero ¿a caso no era cierto?, en fin ella sale molesta dejándome como antes, perdido.

-hola hijo- la cabeza de Esme se asomo- te traje algo de comer

-gracias- me puso una bolsa con un sándwich de pollo, un jugo y un pequeño pastel de postre

-espero que te guste- le di una mordida me cayo muy bien

-esta rico- entonces vi que no venían los demás- ¿y los demás?- tenia la esperanza de saber que Bella aun estaba con ellos, como sea supongo que le debo una disculpa

-se quedaron comiendo, yo quise traerte esto por lo que veo te morías de hambre

-creo que si- le di otra mordida al sándwich

-oye hijo- me sentía raro que me llamara hijo ya que no me sentía de esa manera- me entere que te peleaste con Bella, ¿eso eso cierto?

-solo fue una pequeña pelea

-¿Por qué? Tú no eres asi

-ese es el problema, no se como era antes…- dije molesto, pero despues pensé, ella no tiene la culpa- lo siento mucho estoy muy confundido y al no saber como era antes se me hace mas difícil, supongo que necesito que me ayuden

-no te preocupes hijo, ya veras que pronto te sentirás bien de nuevo y volverás a ser como antes, ya lo veras… solo que no quiero que pelees con Bella, ella ha sido tu mejor amiga desde hace mas de 10 años- abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿tanto tiempo de amistad?- además de que te estuvo aquí todo el tiempo en el que estuviste en cirugía

-entonces veo que lo arruine, debo disculparme

-hazlo, es una chica muy buena- suspiro- aquí entre nos, siempre me pregunte por que no le dijiste…

-¿dije que?

-nada, nada eso te confundiría mas y es lo que menos quiero

-bien

¿Qué habrá querido decir Esme con esto?, ¿Yo le tenia que decir algo a Bella? Bueno de lo único que me tengo que preguntar es cuando rayos saldría de aquí.

.

.

.

Exactamente fue una semana la que me dejaron aquí, y en todo este tiempo Bella jamás se apareció y me sentí algo asi como dolido, se supone que como mejor amiga tenia que estar conmigo, bueno ok la cague con ella, ¿pero y que? Nadie podía estar molesto tanto tiempo, además solo fui sincero en lo que pensaba no es como si se fuera a morir por eso, bueno si quería ignorarme yo también haría lo mismo, ¡pus esta!

En todos estos días había conocido mejor a los Cullen, mi familia, eran personas muy agradables Esme era muy amorosa y atenta conmigo, bueno es mi madre que mas podía pedir, Carlisle era un buen padre estuve platicando con el de todas las cosas que me había enseñado, ahora veo por que quería estudiar medicina de la forma como la cuenta el hace que sea algo interesante no aburrida, y por ultimo Emmett era muy gracioso y siempre que estaba conmigo hacíamos bromas y reíamos, pero había algo que no me cuadraba por que había momentos en los que yo podía ver culpa en sus ojos, pero no sabia de que.

-ya estamos en casa Edward- Salí del coche para ver una hermosa casa frente a mi, era muy linda, espero que mi cuarto este igual

-¿recuerdas la casa?

-aun no, pero se que la recordare- les sonreí no tenia que hacer que se sintieran peor de lo que se sentían

Deje que mis padres entraran mis padres y mi hermano primero, si no sentiría que estoy entrando a una casa ajena, entre detrás de ellos y observe todo el alrededor, era una casa muy bonita debo admitirlo a pesar de que los colores eran un poco aburridos, mucho blanco para mi gusto.

-espero que no sea mucha impresión- dijo mi madre

-no creo- ella me miro frunciendo el seño- digo es interesante

-oh bueno

-Edward te llevo a tu cuarto- intervino Emmett

-claro, bueno los veo en un rato- me despedí de mis padres y ambos subimos por la escalera

No entendía por que mi cuarto era el mas alejado de toda la casa, hasta que vi el enorme ventanal que daba una hermosa vista hacia el bosque, al igual que la casa comencé a ver el alrededor debía decir que tengo buen gusto aunque un poco clásico, pero ya tendría tiempo para re-decorarlo si fuera necesario.

Vi un pequeño estante donde había varias fotos mías y con otros dos niños mas, pude reconocer a Emmett rápidamente ya que no había cambiado mucho, pero la niña a mi lado era demasiado bonita, seguí mirando las fotos se veían que estaban acomodadas cronológicamente en ellas vi pasando los cambios en m cuerpo, entonces lo capte la niña que estaba a mi lado era Bella, de verdad había tenido muchos cambios en todo, no tenia el cuerpo de una modelo pero todo estaba en su lugar como debería ser, al verla sentí como algo dentro de mi se removía.

-es linda ¿no?- Emmett me hablo desde atrás- desde niña lo fue

-¿de quien hablas?

-no hagas- me dio un empujón- se que estabas viendo a Bella

-¿y ella que tiene que ver? Ni que fuera tan importante

-lo es para ti

-lo era- el me frunció el seño- por si no te diste cuenta en toda la semana ni siquiera me fue a ver, no si, eso es una mejor amiga

-ella habrá tenido sus motivos

-no me interesan- me encogí de hombros- ¿te comento algo Carlisle de que si puedo volver a la escuela?

-por el momento no lo cree prudente, quizá en una semana o dos puedas ir pero dolo de oyente, a que tienes que retomar todo desde el principio según el medico

-¡rayos!- gruñí- quisiera saber que fue lo que me paso para que perdiera la memoria de esa manera

-no lo se, Edward

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Eres mi hermano se supone que debes saberlo

-esas son cosas de doctores que gracias a dios no soy, asi que te dejo para que te relajes o te acuestes, no se quieras hacer

-creo que me voy a dar un baño, supongo que eso me relajara- deje mi pequeña maleta en la cama

-ok, te dejo

Emmett salió de la habitación mas rápido de lo que pensé, por que sospecho que el sabe algo, pero que importaba que me lo dijera ya que eso no haría que mi cerebro volviera a revivir todo lo pasado.

Me metí a mi baño y me di un rico baño de burbujas, algunos dirían que esto es de mariquitas pero al sentir el agua tibia en mi cuerpo te relajaba mucho.

Podría volver a la escuela en una semana, ser oyente no es tan emocionante pero que podría hacer al menos sabría un poco de lo que ya sabia que olvide, o como sea al menos podría estar entretenido en algo.

Suspire y cerré mis ojos

-¿Qué estará haciendo Bella?- abrí los ojos- ¡¿Por qué rayos pienso en Bella?

Quite esas ideas de la cabeza, no tenia por que desperdiciar mi tiempo pensando en ella ni que fuera tan importante, pero de todas formas ¿Qué será tan importante que no tuvo tiempo de ir a verme?, ¿y por que me sigue importando eso?

-¡rayos!- me levante de la bañera- adiós a mi baño relajante

Me enrede la toalla en la cintura y me revise la cara en el espejo, mire mi cabeza solo tenia una pequeña capa de cabello solo esperaba que me creciera rápido tambien tenia poquita barba tendría que afeitarme pero lo haría luego despues de dormir.

Abrí la puerta y lo que no espere es ver a esta cierta persona de espaldas mirando las fotografías, que ni se había dado cuenta que ya había salido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella volteo rápidamente y asi de rápido se puso de color rojo

-Ed… Edward- tartamudeo, se veía muy graciosa

-¿pregunte que haces aquí?

-vine a visitarte, me había enterado que saliste del hospital y…

-ah- interrumpí- ahora si te acuerdas de mi ¿verdad?- no tenia idea de porque decía esto si no me importaba

-¿estaba molesta contigo recuerdas?- se cruzo de brazos

-¿molesta por que? ¿Por ser sincero?

-antes que nada… ¿puedes ponerte algo de ropa por favor?- se dio la vuelta

-este es mi cuarto y asi me quedo, si te molesta puedes retirarte la puerta esta muy grande

-esta bien, vine… como sea, ok perdón por no ir a visitarte ¿si?

-continua…

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga?- frunció el seño

Sonreí, ahora podía jugar con ella

-no se- me encogí de hombros- algo bonito como… ¿no quieres un masajito? O ¿un besito para que te cures?- me acerque a ella con los labios parados, ella retrocedió aun seguía en pura toalla- y lo demás si tu quieres se dará

-¡estas loco!- siguió retrocedió otro poco

-quizá

-aléjate Edward- otro paso atrás

-tu fuiste la que viniste a verme asi que…

-sabes mejor me voy, no puedo creer que te hayas hecho esto

-¿para ti que es esto?

-cambiarme a mi mejor amigo por ti…

-a lo mejor este siempre fui el verdadero yo, si no te gusta te repito la puerta esta abierta y déjame en paz

-no puedo- escuche que susurraba pero no estaba seguro- esta bien me iré, si es lo que quieres pero a pesar de todo eres mi amigo, como sea, y cuidare de ti

-no necesito que me cuiden

-aun asi

Si dio la vuelta y salió de mi recamara cerrando la puerta yo me quede ahí aun con la toalla en mi cintura, de nuevo siento que la cague co ella pero no puedo entender por que cada vez que estoy con ella mi lado animal sale a flote, pero en fin que importaba es solo una chica, muchas de ellas hay en todos lados solo es cosa de buscarla y listo.

_No es verdad_

-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunte viendo a todas partes, pero no había nada- ¿Quién dijo eso?

Nadie me respondió yo seguía viendo alrededor pero nada

-me estoy volviendo loco

De todas formas le daría esta semana para ver que pasaba, ¿de todas formas que puede pasar?...

…_Una semana despues…_

-¿hijo estas seguro que quieres ir? ¿No crees que sea muy pronto?

-estoy bien mamá, se que puedo

-esta bien, pero si te sientes mal, no dudes en llamarme

-lo hare- dije un poco cansado

Despues de una semana de ser "Edward el recluso" al podía salir al menos para ir a la universidad a ver que pasaba, estaba del todo enterado que toda la población de Forks estaba enterada de mi "problema" por lo que creo que no me molestaran mucho, es lo malo de vivir en pueblos tan pequeños y que la mayoría de los jóvenes asistan a la misma universidad, ¡que fastidio!

Ahora recuerdo el consejo que me había dado Emmett, sobre no creer nada de lo que me digan

_-a ver Edward- me había sentado a la fuerza en su cama- antes que nada, no creas nada de lo que te digan_

_-¿de que hablas?_

_-primero: tú no tienes novia ¿ok? Por que supongo que habrá mas de una que dirá que eres su novio ¿si?- asentí- segunda: no caigas en ninguna estafa que te vayan hacer lo mas seguro de que cuando sepan de tu condición habrá también mas de un cobrador ¿de acuerdo?_

_-si_

_-y tercero… si necesitas algo Bella y yo estamos cerca_

_-¿y por que Bella?_

_-por si no lo recuerdas ella es nuestra amiga y ella también te cuidara_

_-como sea ¿nada mas? _

_-no, ahora suerte mañana…_

Y pues aquí estoy de nuevo, en medio del pasillo sin conocer a nadie ¡genial!

-¡Edward!- me hablo un chico

-¿si?

-bueno, supe lo que te paso y aquí estoy para apoyarte

-disculpa… ¿y tu eres?

-oh claro- se dio un golpe en la frente- soy Jacob Black- me tendió la mano

-bueno mucho gusto de nuevo- le estreche la mano

-eso pensé, supongo que no recuerdas las clases

-no, de hecho solo vendré de oyente hasta que termine este semestre y pueda comenzar de nuevo

-es una lastima, pero al igual no has perdido mucho apenas estamos en segundo semestre

-pero al igual un año es un año

-tienes razón

-te acompaño a la siguiente clase

-te lo agradecería, aun no puedo descifrar este mapa que me hizo Emmett- extendí el papel que me había dado y lo mire de todos los ángulos, de plano no entendía nada

-no es problema, vamos esta pasando el jardín central

Mientras caminábamos me platico de algunas cosas que se supone que debería saber, pero como dijo Emmett que no confiara en nadie hasta que mas o menos me sienta seguro.

Seguimos caminando pero durante el trayecto vi una imagen que no me gusto para nada

¿Qué demonios hacia Bella con ese chico rubio?

-¿Quién es ese?- pensé en voz alta

-¿Quien?- Jacob siguió mi mirada- ¿ah el? Pues es un chico nuevo que fue transferido desde Texas creo que estudia Ciencias Políticas o algo se llama Jasper o algo asi

Voltee a ver al chico y se veía muy cómodo con ella y ella con el, algo en mi se removió, ya no quise ver mas y mejor apresure el paso, ¿pero que se creía? Ayer me decía: "soy tu amiga y te voy a cuidar" aja y ahorita esta muy campante con ese pelo de elote

¿Pero por que me molestaba?

Ni que Bella algo- por que ni de su apellido me acordaba- fuera tan importante

_Lo es_

De nuevo esa voz… en serio iba a volverme loco

**¿Qué les parece este nuevo Edward? Algo diferente al que Bella esta acostumbrada y a mi parecer mucho mas ¡fetch! **

**¡Oh llego mi Jasper a poner algo difícil las cosas!, pero eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, pero como decía son lo máximo de verdad no pensé que llegara a tener muchos reviews en tan solo dos cap., ojala y tengamos mas que esos… ¿y si les pido que lleguemos a mas de 60 reviews me los conceden? ¡SERE SU MEJOR AMIGA!**

**Además tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar, ya que ahora tendré algunos exámenes y puede que no actualice tanto como quiera, asi que como en mis otros fics tratare de actualizar cada semana ya que se me junto mas mandado con esta jeje pero al igual disfruto escribir, me relaja y entretiene. Este la verdad algunas me has dicho que le adelante uno o dos capítulos mas pero para ser sincera mi mente este ideando muchas cosas en estos días y quien sabe en lugar de mini-fic sea uno grande ^^ **

**Bueno sin mas me retiro nos vemos en el siguiente, ya saben alguna duda, sugerencia, critica, cometario y demás es bien recibido **

**Nos vemos **

**P4u H4L3 O´Sh3a**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella!... ejem, ejem como decía lo único mío es la trama.**

**Eh hecho una portada para este fic, por que no le echan un vistazo y me dicen que tal **

**ºº ****Síndrome del Corazón Roto**** ºº**

**Pv. Emmett**

Estaba sentado en la orilla de las escaleras del porche ya habían pasado 2 meses desde lo ocurrido con Edward, por mas que intentaba convencer a mi padre de que me dijera los verdaderos motivos de la cirugía de Edward, seguía negándose a decirme, lo cual me deprimía mas… ¿serian muy malos?

Lo que me preocupaba era la relación entre mi hermano y Bella, antes ellos se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos eran inseparables, pero ahora se ignoraban mutuamente. Bella había tratado de acercarse y hablar con el pero Edward simplemente pasaba de lado dejándola con la palabra en la boca y todo comenzó desde que se empezó a juntar con Jacob Black, mi ex mejor amigo de la primaria, ates éramos los mejores amigos junto con Jasper pero no se que le paso pero comenzó a meterse en muchos problemas haciendo que reprobara y se retrasara dos años por eso iba en el mismo grado que mi hermano aunque en diferente especialidad, Mecánica Automotriz era de esperarse desde pequeño le gustaban todas las cosas que incluyeran autos.

Como decía, había hablado con Bella al respecto, pero no me decía nada claro

_-Bella ¿Qué pasa con Edward, esta muy diferente?_

_-no lo se Emmett, tu eres su hermano yo no lo veo todos los días_

_-antes eran muy unidos ¿Qué paso?_

_-no lo se Emmett- decía con voz rota- me ignora totalmente le eh hablado pero no me hace caso… ¿Qué debo hacer Emmett? Dime _

_-habla con el_

_-¿Qué parte de "me ignora" no te entro en la cabeza?_

_-si quieres te ayudo a sujetarlo_

_-no importa, supongo que las cosas por algo son ¿no?_

_-Bella tu lo amas- dije desesperado, ¿Dónde quedo el esfuerzo?_

_-al parecer el no, ¿lo has visto salir con esas chicas? Una tras de otra... mi Edward jamás haría algo asi, este Edward es todo lo contrario _

_-¿y que harás?_

_-no se que hacer- suspire_

_-¡Bella!- volteamos al mismo tiempo, entonces un chico rubio y alto venia corriendo hacia nosotros, por que se me hacia conocido_

_-hola- lo saludo mas animada, aquí había algo_

_-hola- le sonrió_

_Los mire a ambos y creo que hacia mal tercio, pero aun asi me aclare la garganta para hacerme notar, Bella se dio cuenta de que me había ignorado y se sonrojo, era tan típico de ella_

_-este… Emmett, te presento a Jasper Withlock- ¿Jasper?- Jasper este es Emmett _

_-Emmett_

_-Jasper_

_-¿se conocen?- pregunto Bella confusa_

_-¿Bella a poco ya no te acuerdas de mi amigo Jasper?- Bella abrió los ojos al reconocerlo_

_-¿En serio eres el pequeño Jasper?_

_-bueno Bella de pequeño ya no tengo nada, esperaba a que me reconocieras_

_-lo siento, no pensé que fueras tu… te mudaste cuando teníamos 10 años imagínate cuanto tiempo paso, cambiaste mucho _

_-y tu te pusiste mas linda- la abrazo y Bella solo se sonrojo, estaba riéndome de la cara de mi amiga, cuando oí un carraspeo _

_Los tres miramos a Edward que tenia el seño fruncido, se veía molesto pero ¿Por qué? Será…_

_-hola- saludo con voz seca_

_-Edward- Bella se libero del abrazo de Jasper y se acerco a el- ¿Cómo estas?_

_-bien, como sea me voy_

_Se siguió de largo dejándola ahí parada_

_-¿a caso no eran grandes amigos?- me pregunto Jasper en un susurro_

_-es una larga historia que con mas calma te contare_

Le conté a Jasper todo lo sucedido, omitiendo la parte que ni yo sabia, desde entonces el jamás se le despega a Bella siempre andaban juntos a todos lados, al parecer a mi amigo le gustaba Bella por la forma en como la miraba, quizá Jasper sea de buena ayuda para todo esto.

-hola osito- me saludo mi Rose - ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-pensando

-¿en serio?- fingió estar sorprendida

-ja ja chistosa

-sabes que bromeo corazón- se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿puedo adivinar acerca de que estas pensando?

-trata- le conteste con una sonrisa

-se trata de tu hermano y Bella, obvio

-si, ya no se hablan

-lo siento mucho, ellos parecían quererse mucho- recargo su cabeza en mi hombro- ¿pero por que se separaron?

-es una larga historia Rose, una larga historia muy triste

-bueno tengo mucho tiempo

Le di una sonrisa triste y comencé a relatar lo sucedido era la segunda vez que lo contaba, ella abrió los ojos y pude ver algo de culpabilidad en ellos.

-¿Emmett… quieres decir que Edward pensaba que Bella y tu salían? – asentí, yo solo había llegado a esa conclusión, despues de que le conté a Jasper me puse a investigar mucho la enfermedad de Edward y pude notar muchas cosas que coincidían con el estado de mi hermano y como para enfatizar mi punto, vi un capitulo de la serie Dr. House donde pasaban un caso similar (N/A: si a Emmett le gusta el Dr. House)

-si

-entonces… si no fuera por el echo de que Edward me odiaba tanto… Emmett es mi culpa si yo jamás hubiera lastimado a Edward y terminar con el de la forma correcta tu no hubieras pedido la ayuda a Bella y no se hubiera visto incluida y esto jamás hubiera pasado- se tapo la cara con las manos y sentí como sollozaba

-no es tu culpa Rose, esto hubiera pasado de todas maneras

-por querer estar conmigo perdiste a tu hermano y me dices que no es mi culpa… no hubiera pasado Emmett por que tarde o temprano Edward le hubiera confesado a Bella lo que sentía y ellos estarían juntos ahora esa posibilidad es muy lejana

No pude contradecir eso por que aunque me doliera tenia razón, pero jamás se lo diría por que yo la amaba demasiado como para hacerla sentir peor de cómo estaba, pero quizá si había una oportunidad de que mi hermano y Bella estuvieran juntos de nuevo, si me pongo a pensar en la reacción que tuvo al verla abrazada a Jasper, si no me equivoco esos eran celos.

-Rosalie amor mírame- le levante el mentón para que me mirara- aun hay esperanza

-¿de que estas hablando?

-ellos pueden estar juntos de nuevo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-hace poco Bella y yo nos encontramos a un viejo amigo, entonces paso algo que me llamo la atención, el la abrazo en ese momento Edward llego y pude notar su expresión, eran celos Rosalie

-¿estas seguro?- asentí- espero que tengas razón

En mi mente comencé a trazar el plan que usaría para hacer que mi hermano se enamorara de Bella de nuevo.

**Pv. Bella**

Habían pasado dos meses desde la cirugía de Edward, desde nuestra pelea en su cuarto Edward me ignoraba y no sabia por que, se que no terminamos muy bien pero ese o era motivo para tratarme de esa manera.

De verdad me sentía muy mal, yo extrañaba mucho a Edward la mirada calidad que siempre me daba, pasar tiempo con el, burlarnos uno del otro el de mi torpeza y yo de su pelo desordenado, el cual ahora le había crecido un poco ahora lo tenia un poco mas largo pero seguía siendo diferente.

Y creo que desde que comenzó a juntarse con Jacob había cambiado, me pregunto que le habrá dicho, por que a puesto mis pequeños ahorros que el tiene algo que ver en esto me odia desde aquella ves que me pidió salir con el y yo me negué por que le dije que no me interesaba parece como si se la hubiera mentado por que a partir de eso no me dejaba de molestar.

-hola Bella- me saludo Jasper

-hola Jasper

Lo salude con una sonrisa, Jasper y yo nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos no se por que cada vez que estaba con el sentía una paz muy grande, era como si pudiera saber que me preocupa y tranquilizarme solo con quererlo

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-si no me dejan tarea… supongo que nada

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer un helado eh?

-no lo se

-¿a poco tienes un novio que me pueda golpear?

-no como crees- le golpee el hombro

-entonces ¿aceptas?

-esta bien

-es una cita- sonrió antes de que negara lo dicho me interrumpió- te veo luego tengo clases y se me hace tarde

-pero no es una… cita- ya ni me escucho

-¿con que una cita eh?- voltee y detrás de mi estaba Edward que por una extraña razón se veía enojado

-no es una cita

-pues yo le escuche decir "es una cita"- imito su voz- es tarado

Me molesto que dijera eso

-¿según tu por que es un tarado?- le dije molesta

-por el echo de querer salir contigo, quiero decir yo te tuve como amiga que cuantos años ¿10 años? Y en ningún momento diste el brazo a torcer conmigo, creo que el pierde su tiempo

-quizá no salía contigo por que me interesabas- que dios me perdone por esta mentira

-por dios Bella mírame- se señalo asi mismo- ¿Quién no querría salir conmigo?

-yo por supuesto

-solo tu… no es gran cosa

-¿me estas diciendo poca cosa?- casi grite, me estaba haciendo enojar

-nee- se encogió de hombros- me voy

Y asi con el coraje acumulado en mi, se fue con sus amigos.

Estaba echando chispas y con mi vergüenza algunas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, ¿Cómo podía Edward ser tan cruel conmigo? ¿Qué le había hecho yo? Y si quizá tenia razón cuando me dijo que este siempre había sido su verdadero yo.

-¿Bella estas bien?- llego Emmett a abrazarme- ¡por dios Bella estas llorando! ¿Qué te paso?

-nada… estoy bien

-no, no estas bien ¿Quién te hizo llorar?- seguro mi silencio confirmo lo que el pensaba- ¿fue Edward cierto?- negué- Bella… dime la verdad

-si

-¿Qué te dijo?- no respondí- Bella deja de protegerlo

-me llamo poca cosa ¿contento?- vi la ira crecer en sus ojos

-me va a escuchar- se separo de mi y fue en dirección donde estaban todos

-¡no!- lo agarre del brazo- no le digas nada

-¡Bella suéltame!- forcejeo pero no lo solté

-solo empeoraras las cosas, no le digas nada

-ya no soporto su actitud ¿Qué se siente?... es un estúpido

-es tu hermano

-por que es mi hermano no lo golpeo, pero escúchame Isabella Swan, si te vuelve a ofender o hacer daño me voy a olvidar completamente que es de mi familia y lo voy a moler a golpes ¿me oíste?- asentí- bien- se tranquilizo un poco- venia a decirte algo pero con todo esto casi l olvido

-¿Qué cosa?

-Alice viene a visitarnos

-¿en serio?- pregunte emocionada extrañaba mucho a mi amiga la duende- ¿Cuándo llega?

-mañana al parecer sus padres se van a ir a un crucero por 3 meses y ella estudiara aquí este tiempo ya ha arreglado todo

-¡eso es genial!- mi sonrisa se borro- ¿Alice sabe lo que le paso a Edward?

-si, se lo contaron mis padres a los suyos ya están enterados

-me parece bien

-solo te advierto Bella… que Alice no es tan… como decirlo paciente y fácil de retener como yo

-lo se

Y era cierto a lo mejor tener a Alice aquí seria un poquito… peligroso

.

.

.

**Pv. Alice**

Despues de tanto tiempo sin venir a Forks estaba aquí de nuevo

A pesar de no ser muy fanática de este clima era muy húmedo y oscuro para mi gusto pero lo compensaba el hecho de volver a ver a mis primos y amigos, en especial quería volver a ver a Jasper, hace mucho que no lo veía de echo la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando tenia 10 años el se había ido por que su papá tenia que mudarse por su trabajo recuerdo como había llorado cuando se fue, en ese momento supe que estaba enamorada de el y nunca se lo dije.

Pera gracias a Emmett me entere que el estaba de regreso y era mi oportunidad para conquistarlo tenia estos meses para hacerlo.

Ahora venia bajando del avión en Seattle se supone que Emmett vendría por mí, por la aparente "incapacidad" de Edward, lo que le sucedió me sorprendió mucho y lo que me conto Emmett súper mas como un amor no correspondido podía hacer, pero si yo estaba 100 % segura de que Bella también estaba enamorada de el podría apostar mi colección de zapatos –que era mucha- a que era cierto.

Iba buscando a mi primo entre la multitud de personas, era lo mano de ser una persona… no muy alta, se me era difícil ver gracias al cielo mi primo era muy alto asi se me fue fácil verlo al parecer también me buscaba lo salude con la mano para que me viera, sus ojos se abrieron cuando me vio y sonrió.

-¡Emmett!- grite y me lance a sus brazos

-hola enana

-¿y para mi no hay abrazo? Estoy ofendida

-¿Bella?- asintió- por dios estas bellísima- también le di un abrazo

-no exageres Alice

-no nos hemos visto en 4 años- le di la vuelta- ¿y tienes galán?

-no como crees

-¿y Jasper que es?- intervino Emmett

-¿Jasper?- mire a Bella y despues a Emmett

-si aquí mi amiga- le dio un codazo- lo trae loquito

Sentí algo en mi pecho que no me gusto

-no es verdad Emmett, solo somos amigos- me sonrió con pena- no le hagas caso

-si, si

-vámonos, Esme esta ansiosa por verte

El camino a la casa de mis tíos me quede en silencio me tomo de sorpresa el echo que el amor de mi vida estuviera interesado en mi mejor amiga, eso no estaba en mis planes… pero Bella había dicho que ellos solo eran amigos y si era asi no tenia por que preocuparme.

-¿Cómo te ah ido en el Mississippi?

-bien, todo esta bien

-¿y tienes galán?- pregunto mi primo

-eh salido con varios chicos pero ninguno me convence

-ya llegara el indicado- dijo Bella

-lo estoy esperando

Y era verdad yo ya había encontrado a mi chico ideal, pero solo falta que el me encuentre

Solo espero que lo que diga Emmett no sea cierto, Jasper no puede enamorarse de nadie que no sea yo, no es por ser posesiva ni nada de eso es que me ha hecho esperar demasiado.

-¿Alice me estas escuchando?

-¿eh?

-creo que no- mi primo se rio de mi- te decía que… ¿si quieres pasar a comer algo? ¿o te quieres ir directo a casa?

-este… a casa esta bien, comí algo antes de venirme

-esta bien- volvió a fijar su vista en el camino

El camino se paso en silencio n se por que pero podía sentir que algo andaba mal y a puesto que ese algo tenia que ver con Edward, se que el había tenido una crisis o algo asi y que tuvo era operación que le hizo olvidarse de todos sus recuerdos.

-¿sucede algo?

-nada- se apresuro a decir Bella

Yo fruncí el seño aquí había gato encerrado, esto no se me iba a escapar fácilmente tenia que sacarle toda la verdad y eso significa… PIJAMADA AL ESTILO ALICE

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-llegamos- anuncio Emmett

Me baje del coche y volví a ver la casa donde había pasado varios veranos me traían lindos recuerdos, con ayuda de Emmett y Bella bajamos las maletas que había traído no eran muchas solo 10 o sea iba a estar 3 meses aquí necesitaba todo esto, y eso que me faltaban 2 que no cupieron en el auto de mis padres.

-¡Alice por el amor de dios!- se quejo Emmett subiendo las escaleras- ¿para qué demonios necesitas tantas maletas?

-Emmett estaré aquí tres meses ¿Qué querías?

-¡me va salir una hernia!

-Emmett solo a ti se te ocurre traerte 5 maletas de un tirón- le dije Bella cargando solo una de ellas

-no quería dar tantas vueltas

Aun con las quejas de Emmett dejamos todas mis maletas en la habitación que mi tía Esme me había acondicionado para mi estancia.

-¿y Edward?- pregunte ya que no lo había visto desde que entramos

La mirada de Bella decayó al igual que la de Emmett

-¿pasa algo?

-Edward… salió con sus amigos llegara en la noche

-ah, esta bien

-chicas las dejo tengo que ir a ver a Rose

-¿Rose?- pregunte

-mi novia… la veo luego-salió corriendo

-¡a ver cuando la presentas!

-¡nunca!- se oyó abajo

Ahora si lo que quería, quedarme con Bella sola fase uno de mi plan en acción:

-oye Bella

-que pasa

-quería saber si podías quedarte conmigo esta noche, no quiero estar solita

-pero…

-por favor, por favor, por favor

-¡ya¡ esta bien deja aviso a mi casa

-¡gracias Bella eres la mejor¡- le abrace fase uno completa- ¿por que no vamos a dar una vuelta? Me aburro estar encerrada

-si, claro

Tome mi bolso y nos dispusimos a bajar cuando de repente se oyó el timbre

-¿puedes abrir quiero pasar al baño?- me dijo Bella antes de salir del cuarto

-claro

Baje las escaleras y fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y mi boca se abrió al verlo frente de mi, estaba mas alto y sus facciones se habían endurecido pero aun seguía siendo aquel niño del que me enamore

-hola ¿esta Emmett?

-¿Jasper?- el me miro confundido

-si, soy yo… ¿como me conoces?

-soy yo Alice, ¿me reconoces?

-la pequeña Alice- me sonrío- no has cambiado nada

-quisiera decir lo mismo

-¿y como has estado?

-muy bien

-me alegro mucho

-¿Alice quien es?- Bella bajo por las escaleras, entonces vi como la cara de Jasper cambiaba la forma en que la miraba no era la misma con la que me miraba a mi, eso me deprimió- hola Jasper

-Bella no sabia que estabas aquí

-vina a quedarme con Alice

-oye venia a ver a Emmett, pero creo que no esta

-fue a ver a su novia

Yo me sentía fuera de lugar en su platica, quizá y a Bella si le guste Jasper solo que lo ignora tenia que sacarle las respuestas esta misma noche.

La fase dos seria puesta en marcha hoy mismo

**Se que a muchas no les gusto tanto este nuevo Edward, pero lo necesito asi de malote para el trama de la historia si no, no habría historia jeje xD, también me alegra que algunas hayan notado lo de la voz ¿será el viejo Edward tratando de salir desde su subconsciente? ¿Y mi Jasper será el arma para traerlo de vuelta? El siguiente capitulo será un EPOV para que sepan lo que ha pasado por la cabecita de su Eddie este tiempo.**

**Alguien me pregunto si iba a salir Alice, ¡obvia que tiene que salir! Un fic mío sin Jasper ni Alice es -como dice mi amiga- como una papa sin cátsup **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews llegamos a la meta que había puesto ahora vengo mas pedinche de nuevo… me quieren mucho mucho como para llegar a 90 reviews o mas 9.9 ¡SERE SU MEJOR AMIGA HASTA EL 2012 *.*!**

**Bueno me voy ojala y se cumpla la meta**

**Besitos **

**P4u H4L3 O`Sh3a **


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella!... ejem, ejem como decía lo único mío es la trama.**

**Preparen pañuelos o algo por que este capitulo tiene tanto felicidad como tristeza, y perdonen si les prometí un EPOV pero mejor lo deje para lo que sigue.**

**ºº ****Síndrome del Corazón Roto**** ºº**

**Pv. Bella**

Había pasado un mes desde la llegada de Alice había olvidado lo divertido que era tenerla aquí, el día de su pijamada tuvo algo así como un maratón de preguntas y respuestas, por que me pregunto de todo hasta que llego la parte que menos quería.

_-a ver Bella… ¿Cómo te ha ido con Edward?_

_-mas o menos, nada ha cambiado_

_-pero aun sigues enamorada de el…- me atragante con la soda que tenia en la boca, comencé a toser- ¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?_

_-si… solo… déjame… respirar_

_-lo siento mucho, no quise causarte un problema_

_-no, esta bien- dije con la respiración tranquilizada _

_-¿entonces?..._

_-si Alice aun lo estoy- o era yo pero parece que dio un suspiro de alivio _

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-no, por nada… ¿y que vas hacer?_

_-pues nada, el no me recuerda y parece que cada día me trata peor pero no se por que_

_-supongo que tiene algo que ver por que se junta con ese tal Jacob ¿o me equivoco?_

_-creo que si, no lo entiendo Jacob antes ignoraba totalmente a Edward, ¿Por qué su cambio tan repentino? _

_-es muy extraño- mi amiga frunció el seño- y yo no eh podido hablar con el desde que llegue ya que me confundió con una "amiga candente" tuya casi lo pateo en su pequeño amigo además de que nunca esta en casa_

_-siento mucho lo de amiga candente_

_-no te preocupes, si no fuera por tu macho Jasper ya estaría esterilizado_

_-¿macho?- bien eso me molesto pero note como casi suspiraba el nombre de Jasper- ¿Jasper?- imite su suspiro- vaya suspiro Alice_

_-¿Qué? Yo no suspire- desvió su mirada_

_-oh si pequeña lo hiciste- por su cara paso un leve sonrojo- oh My Gosh, ¡te gusta Jasper! Ahora entiendo por que tu suspiro de alivio cuando dije que aun amaba a Edward_

_-no es verdad_

_-no me mientas Alice Brandon se que a ti te gusta Jasper, no te quería decir nada por que pensé que te molestaría pero ahora que yo te confesé lo mío me tienes que desembuchar lo tuyo_

_-esta bien Bella, si me gusta y mas que eso… lo amo_

_-¡eso es fantástico!_

_-pero el no me ama…- bajo la mirada_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-¡ash Bella! Como eres tan despistada_

_-no entiendo_

_-Bella a Jasper le… le gustas tu_

_-¿yo?... no eso no es cierto, el es solo mi amigo_

_-lo eh visto Bella a mi no me mira como te mira a ti- hizo una mueca_

_-oh Alice… te prometo que voy a hablar con Jasper y dejarle claro las cosas_

_-pero no puedes_

_-si puedo y no te preocupes no le diré nada de lo que me has dicho eso lo tienes que hacer tu_

_-creo que es justo, gracias Bella_

_-para que son las amigas- le di un abrazo- ahora vámonos a dormir si no mañana tendremos ojeras- me acosté en la cama por suerte la cama que la habían dado a Alice era matrimonial no me apetecía dormir en el suelo ni un sillón._

_-esta bien, buenas noches Bella- apago la luz- Bella _

_-mmmm…_

_-te ayudare a conquistar a Edward_

_-no es necesario, el no me recuerda_

_-hare que lo haga_

_Fue lo único que escuche antes del silencio ahí fue cuando supe que se había dormido_

Y de ahí las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Alice había hecho su luchita para que me hablara pero yo no le veía resultado ya que seguía tratándome igual, eso me ponía triste pero tal vez tenia que hacerme a la idea de que las cosas entre el y yo han cambiado y jamás volverán a ser lo mismo, aunque me doliera tenia que tratar de olvidarlo.

-hola Bella

Esto era una broma, voltee y ahí estaba el hombre que me había estado ignorando por mas de un mes y estaba ahí sonriéndome como si nada hubiera pasado yo la mire entre sorprendida, confundida y ofendida

-¿estas hablándome?

-si

-¿Por qué estas hablándome?- el me miro como si hablara tailandés o algo así- no me veas así Edward, me has estado ignorando por mas de un mes

-lo se y lo siento- me miro como si de verdad estuviera arrepentido

-¿de verdad lo sientes?

-si, Bella siento que me eh portado como un total cretino- eso era cierto- por eso quiero compensártelo

-¿en serio?

-si, que te parece si te invito al parque de diversiones que recién se ha instalado en el centro y que tal si después… te invito a comer comida italiana, se que te gusta la comida italiana- ¿de verdad lo recuerda?

-¿en serio te acuerdas de eso?

-claro creo que comienzo a recordar las cosas- me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que lo hacia ver tan encantador ahora su pelo estaba mas largo pero no tanto pero aun así se le veía muy sexy- entonces ¿que opinas Bells?

-hace mucho que no me decías así- no pude evitar sonreír como una idiota es que de verdad lo había extrañado tanto a el y estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos- acepto Edward

-entonces es una cita

-es una cita- repetí idiotizada.

-te veo en la salida- entonces me sorprendió el beso que me dio en la mejilla quemándome en el lugar donde sus labios habían tocado

El resto del día me la pase en las nubes, pensaba en el lugar a donde me llevaría Edward.

Por primera vez en mi vida las clases pasaron rápido, me fui corriendo al estacionamiento donde tenia su volvo, cuando me acerque ahí estaba recargado en el con los brazos cruzados, una pose digna de un modelo de pasarela, solo que Edward era mas hermoso que cualquier modelo que existe.

-hola- le salude cuando llegue

-hola linda, ¿lista?- asentí el me abrió la puerta del copiloto como lo hacia antes, me subí y el rápidamente rodeo el coche, pero note que se detuvo en la entrada por un momento yo trate de ver lo que lo distraía pero antes que lo hiciera el se había subido al coche.

-¿a quien veías?

-me pareció ver a alguien que me llamaba pero voltee y no vi a nadie

-ok

Con la velocidad típica de mi amigo, llegamos en media hora al parque de diversiones, hace mucho que no iba a uno y al verlo me emocione por completo.

-¡esta genial Edward!

-¿de verdad te gusta?

-de hecho nos gustaba mucho venir a este tipo de lugares

-espero recordarlo al estar contigo- yo le sonreí y por un impulso le tome la mano

-lo harás

Se estaciono en un lugar que estaba mas cerca de la entrada, y nos acercamos a la taquilla, el insistió en pagar las entradas a pesar de que yo pelee por que no lo hiciera, al parecer eso no había cambiado de el.

-bien ¿por donde empezamos?

-mmmm… ¿Qué tal si vamos primero a la montaña rusa?

-Edward sabes que odio las alturas- me vio con el seño fruncido-oh lo siento mucho

-te entiendo se que cuesta acostumbrarse

-creo

-bueno ya no hay que preocuparse, vinimos a divertirnos ¿no?- asentí- bueno Swan vamos a…

-¡la casa de los espejos!

-¡sabia que dirías eso! ¡Vamos!- me tomo de la mano y caminamos a la casa de los espejos.

El primero en entrar fue Edward que me iba guiando, los espejos comenzaron a reflejar su hermosa figura, era como un sueño, ¡muchos Edwards!

Pasamos frente a un espejo el cual me hacia ver gorda, inmediatamente me aparte de ahí.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Edward jalándome la mano para volverme a poner enfrente del espejo.

-no me gusta como me veo –voltee a verlo con ojos de borreguito.

-pero si aun así sigues siendo hermosa… -me volteo y tomo de la barbilla, solamente nos quedamos viendo, pero sentí que se inclinaba.

-¡mamá! –un niño comenzó a llorar. Volteamos a ver y un pequeño niño estaba llorando. Me acerque a el para consolarlo.

-¿estas perdido? –pregunte limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojitos. El solo asintió con la cabeza.- vamos a buscar a tu mami, lo tome del brazo y a Edward con el otro, pero ni a los tres pasos una señora entro gritando el nombre del que probablemente debería ser el pequeño.

-gracias a dios que te encuentro –dijo la señora corriendo a abrazar al niño. Lo solté para que lo pudiera cargar, después de un rato, la señora nos dio las gracias y se fue con el pequeño.

-eres buena… -dijo Edward regresando el camino que habíamos regresado, no pude ver su cara cuando dijo eso pero me había sonrojado. Comencé a reírme con un reflejo de Edward, el primero me miro extraño pero cuando lo señale en el reflejo comenzó a reírse conmigo.

Pero por desgracia el recorrido termino.

-¿enserio no puedo hacer algo para que te subas a algún juego conmigo? –Edward me miro con esa sonrisa que tanto me quitaba el aliento nuevamente.

-no, ni loca… -dije viendo el juego que el estaba viendo, era ese en el que las canastas van para atrás.

-por favor –recordé esa mirada, que era la misma que Alice hacia.

-no, no va a funcionar eso en mi… -dije convencida.

-ok, si te gano un juego de futbolitos te subes conmigo, si no… hago lo que tu quieras… -levanto la ceja en lo ultimo. ¡Dios como no perder esa oportunidad!

-esta bien… -estaba segura de mi misma, Emmett me había entrenado bien la ultima vez que vinimos a uno, llegue a ganarle una vez a Edward, así que podría volver a hacerlo.

.

.

.

Ciertamente me equivoque, pues de las cinco pelotitas que dan por juego, solo dos entraron en la de el, mientras que tres entraron en la mía.

Solté gruñido al verme delante del juego.

-vamos una apuesta es deuda de honor… -me tomo de la mano y corrimos al juego pues ya habían bajado los demás.

-no estoy segura… -dije un poco preocupada.

-estas conmigo ¿no? –pregunto pasándome el brazo por el hombro, le asentí con la cabeza.- entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Y en parte lo era, no se sentía tan mal la sensación de adrenalina corriéndote por las venas, Edward me dijo que si gritaba un poco la sensación era menos. Así que haciéndole solo grite un poco.

-oye… mi estomago aguanto este juego… -dije sorprendida-. ¡Vamos a otro! –grite emocionada, todavía con adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo.

-hay no desperté a la bestia… -dijo con sarcasmo-. No debí de haberte dejado subir.

-eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes…

Esta ves no iría por un pez pequeño, mi estomago había aguantado, así que fui por el pez mas grande… la montaña rusa.

-¿estas segura? –pregunto Edward deteniéndome antes de subir.

-¿tienes miedo? –lo rete con la mirada.

-claro que no –se rio mientras me ayudaba a subir hasta el inicio del vagón.

-esto será genial… -dije emocionada, el carrito comenzó a moverse y Edward me tomo de la mano.

.

.

.

-creo que fue demasiado –Edward detenía mi cabello mientras sacaba lo poco que había en mi estomago.

-es tu culpa –dije después de limpiarme la boca, quite su mano de mi y fui al baño. Me enjuague la boca y tome una de las mentas que tenia en mi bolsillo. Je,jem… venia preparada…

-tienes razón, fue mi culpa… lo siento… -note la sinceridad de sus palabras. Estaba molesta, pero cuando dijo eso repentinamente se me olvido todo.

-ok –le dije sin mas.

El me tomo de la mano y seguimos recorriendo el parque, no quise comer algo por miedo a que me volviera a vomitar.

-¿lista para otra dosis de adrenalina? –pregunto repentinamente pasándome el brazo por mis hombros.

-¿Cuál? –voltee a ver los dos que estaban enfrente de mi, la verdad ninguno de los dos me parecía una opción sensata. Pero el comenzó a reírse a lo cual lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-vamos a la mansión del terror… -me guio sin quitar su mano.

Que de "terror" no tenia nada, más bien nos estábamos riendo.

-no puedo creer que se les vean los hilos a los violines flotantes -y tenia razón los instrumentos que según flotaban se les veía los hilos

-mira- me señalo el techo- se ven las cámaras de seguridad

-¡uy que miedo!- seguí viendo los instrumentos, y algo me saco una carcajada- no puede ser

-¿Qué ves?

-al… al piano le falta una tecla que se mueve

Y también era cierto, las teclas del piano que se movían le faltaba una, solamente se veía el palito que sostenía la tecla moverse arriba abajo.

-esto es tan ridículo

-lo se

Mientras reíamos no pude evitar mirar el brillos de sus ojos, era tan hermosos con la poca luz se veían mas brillantes, sus labios se veían apetitosamente deseables, sentí como poco a poco nos íbamos acercando otra vez, casi podía rosar sus labios cuando.

_MUAJAJAJAJA_

Un esqueleto salto frente a nosotros o más bien frente a mí

-¡aaaaaah!- grite asustada

-¡Bella no grites!

-es que esa cosa apareció frente a mí

-¡te hubieras visto la cara!- se carcajeaba frente a mi

-no te rías

En eso las puertas se abrieron las puertas ya que el recorrido había terminado, la protección del carrito se levanto y yo me pare furiosa

-¡Bella espera!

-¿a caso te vas a reír de mi nuevo?- conteste sin dejar de caminar

-oh no seas así- dijo alcanzándome y tomándome del brazo- ándale nena no te enojes, mira si gano un peluche para ti ¿me perdonas?- me señalo el tiro al blanco que estaba del otro lado

-mmmm… esta bien

-ven- me volvió a tomar de la mano, y nos acercamos donde estaba el carnavalero atendiendo

-¿quiere probar su suerte? ¿Desea ganar un peluche para su novia?

-no soy…

-si, ¿Cuánto cuesta el tiro?- me interrumpió

-tres tiros por 10 dólares

-aquí tiene- le entrego el billete y el la pelota

-¿en serio crees que puedas?

-un poco de confianza Bells- me volvió a sonreír y yo sentí

El tiro las tres pelotas y desafortunadamente no tiro ninguna botella

-no te preocupes Edward ya será para la próxima- trate de animarlo

-¿la linda dama quiere su peluche?- otra voz masculina voltee y era Mike Newton que tenia una pelota en la mano aventándola de arriba abajo- yo me encargo Bells

-no es necesario Mike…

-no preciosa mira- lanzo la primera pelota y el muy suertudo tiro las tres botellas- ¿viste?

-¡ay un ganador!- grito el dependiente entregándole un horroroso hipopótamo morado

-tome querida Bella- me lo tendió y yo dude en tomarlo, se me hacia muy grosero no aceptarlo ya que lo había ganado para mi

-este… gracias Mike- dije incomoda

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dar una vuelta? No creo que a Edward le importe o ¿si?

-no gracias Mike…

-de hecho Mike yo puedo ganar un lindo peluche para mi Bella- ¿su Bella?- señor deme otras tres

El dependiente le dio las pelotas, y al igual que Mike le dio a la primera

-¡Otro ganador!- pero esta vez el premio era diferente, un bonito panda grande con un corazón entre los brazos le fue entregado

-para ti mi hermosa Bella- por instinto solté el hipopótamo y tome el panda eran tan suave y pachoncito- ¿te gusta?

-me fascina Edward, gracias

-me alegra- me volvió a sonreír- vamos corazón, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna

-claro

No era que me molestara que me dijera corazón al contrario me emocionaba, fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna eran de esas que tenían cabinitas con puerta cerrada, me subí y Edward se sentó frente mío.

Hubo un silencio muy cómodo entre los dos, solo nos veíamos el uno al otro

-gracias por el peluche Edward esta hermoso

-me alegra que te guste

-pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué la primera vez fallaste y hasta que Mike prácticamente te restregó que el podía, al segundo lo hiciste bien?

-no lo se, me molesto mucho que te presumiera su "capacidad" de buen tino que tiene… me enferma

-pero ¿Por qué te molesta? A caso…- _estas celoso_

-por que no me gusta que ningún chico además de mi se te acerque- abrí los ojos sorprendida

-¿Por qué?

-pues… por que… te quiero mucho y eres mi mejor amiga, y no me gusta que jueguen contigo- cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto por algo

-¿estas bien?

-si

-no te preocupes Eddie, no dejare que ningún chico se me acerque y menos si es para hacerme daño- le tome la mano- lo prometo

-y yo prometo que siempre te cuidare

Le volví a sonreír adoraba que se pusiera en ese plan protector conmigo, hace mucho que no me sentía de esta manera, sentir por momentos que Edward me amaba tanto como yo a el aunque era una idea lejana no perdía con sentir esto.

-Bella yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-dime

-hay algo que debes saber… -se quedo callado.

-Edward si no me dices que pasa no lo sabré

-Bella lo que pasa es que… -la puerta de la cabina se abrió cortando su frase

-bueno chicos el paseo se acabo, es hora de bajar

-si señor

Bajamos del juego, y el no volvió a sacar el tema quizá no era tan importante como el pensaba y mejor no le insistí mas. Seguimos recorriendo el lugar, hasta que el sol se iba ocultando.

-creo que es hora de volver

-si, si no Charlie me matara

-vámonos

Caminamos tomados de la mano, como si fuera algo normal hacia el estacionamiento me volvió a abrir la puerta como al principio.

Llegamos a mi casa antes de que se hiciera muy noche, por la emoción se nos había olvidado pasar a comer, pero no importaba pasar por hambre, había valido la pena.

-me la pase muy bien Edward

-yo también- me volvió a sonreír

-te veo mañana

Le di un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar de su auto

Me sentía en las nubes, aun hipnotizada entre a mi casa, mis padres estaban en la sala viendo tv

-¡Qué linda cara traes hija!- me dijo mi madre- debo pensar que fue un chico ¿no es así? ¡Que lindo panda!

-si, lo gano Edward por mi

-¿un que?

-¡ay Charlie!

-si fue un chico, pero no es lo que piensas papá- lo detuve antes de que se pusiera rojo- Edward y yo hicimos las pases, somos amigos de nuevo

-que bueno hija me alegra mucho

-me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada

-¿pues que hiciste?- Charlie ataca de nuevo

-nada de lo que piensas otra vez papá, fuimos al parque de diversiones, eso es todo

-esta bien- mi mamá y yo rodamos los ojos, mi padre no cambiaba

-buenas noches padres

-buenas noches hija- dijeron los dos

Después de darme un baño relajante me fui a acostar, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que me separe de Edward, cerré mis ojos y no paso mucho antes de que me sumiera al mundo de los sueños, reviviendo el maravilloso día que había pasado.

Nos la pasamos muy bien, hacia mucho que no nos divertíamos de esa manera, parece como si los meses pasados jamás hubieran sucedido

.

.

.

Había pasado otra semana y Edward y yo éramos casi inseparables, por que cuando digo "casi" era por que el luego se iba con sus nuevos amigos, la cara de Jacob era digna de fotografía se veía muy molesto, quizá aun no superaba el hecho de que jamás quise salir con el, pero que quería yo no lo veía como mas de una amigo y al parecer eso no le era suficiente.

Iba caminando cuando sentí que mi bolsillo vibraba, seguramente era un mensaje de texto.

_**Te veo en el estacionamiento trasero cuando las clases terminen, tengo algo que mostrarte**_

_**xx — Edward**_

Estaba ente emocionada e impaciente después que termine de leer el mensaje, ¿Qué será lo que querrá decirme? Será que me dirá que también me ama, eso que querrá decirme era lo que no pudo decirme en el parque de diversiones, bueno tal vez sea un sueño guajiro pero una no pierde nada con soñar.

-¿Por qué esa cara Bella?

-hola Jasper- lo salude de beso- ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, este…

-¿Qué pasa?- la mire confundida

-quería decirte algo

-dime- por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando

-bueno se que no es un lugar muy romántico que digamos pero quiero decírtelo aunque como te eh visto muy cercana a Edward, quería que supieras que tienes mas opciones y…

-Jasper no entiendo nada de lo que me dices

-lo que quiero decir es… que me gustas mucho Bella

-oh

-si lo se… pero no puedo evitarlo me enamorado de ti desde el primer momento que te vi y…- le puse una mano en la boca, no podía dejar que siguiera con esto

-Jazz eres muy lindo y me siento muy halagada de que me digas eso… pero yo… no me siento de esa forma contigo, tu me gustas si, pero como amigo y siento mucho no poder corresponderte como quieres

-¿hay otro verdad?

-si, estoy enamorada de otro- vi por un momento que en sus ojos pasó por la tristeza, pero luego los abrió y pude ver que se sentía feliz

-el chico que tiene tu corazón es muy afortunado, ojala y sepa valorartecomo mereces

-gracias por entender Jasper- le di un abrazo- te puedo dar un consejo

-si claro

-mira a tu alrededor y te juro que encontraras el amor de tu vida en donde menos lo pienses

-pero de que…

-hola chicos- y la persona que mas quería ver apareció por primera vez en el momento oportuno- ¿Qué hacen?

-hola Alice pues estaba dándole algunos consejos a Jasper

-¿en serio? ¿Qué clase de consejos?

-nada importante Alice- le páleme el hombro- tengo que ir a clase, los dejo chicos

Hui en buen momento, quizá si podía dedicarme a casamentera tenia que ayudar un poco a Alice como lo había hecho conmigo al hablar con Edward, que por cierto con todo esto había olvidado que hoy tenia algo importante que decirme o enseñarme lo que sea.

-hola Bella te ves muy feliz

-ah, hola Jacob- dije con indiferencia mientras entraba al salón

-entonces dime ¿Por qué estas feliz?

-creo que no es asunto tuyo Jake

-bueno yo solo decía- se encogió de hombros- ojala que te guste tu sorpresa

Se dio la vuelta y yo me quede sin comprender, ¿a que se refería con sorpresa? A caso el sabia algo, no, no creo de hecho había aprendido a no creer nada de lo que Jacob me dijera por que desde que lo rechace se la pasa diciéndome mentiras tras mentiras así que no le tome importancia.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó señalando que las clases habían terminado yo me sentía tan contenta

Camine hacia el estacionamiento lo mas rápido que pude, casi tropecé y choque con algunas personas pero no le di importancia ya que estaba demasiado feliz como para ponerme a pensar en el dolor, decidí que no seria bonito ir cargando todos mis cuadernos, así que de rapidín pase a mi casillero y avente todo.

De nuevo camine rápido hacia la salida del estacionamiento al llegar vi todo muy solitario, ¿a caso había llegado demasiado temprano?

Entonces detrás de un auto salió Edward sonriendo de esa manera tan hermosa que venia haciendo desde hace una semana.

Corrí hacia el, entonces todo paso en cámara lenta…

De los demás autos salieron otros chicos a quienes conocí al instante, eran los nuevos amigos de Edward, los mire extrañada pero ya no pude preguntarme que hacían aquí por que sentí un impacto en mi espalda y algo húmedo.

Voltee y sentí mas impactos en todo mi cuerpo, mire mi mano tenia yema de huevo en ella, a parte de las risas de todos ellos, alce la mirada y Edward también se estaba riendo, entonces al fin todo quedo claro.

Para el solo había sido un maldito juego que el y sus estúpidos amigos habían hecho, baje la mirada y cerré los puños por la impotencia y furia que sentía en este momento.

El dolor de los impactos que provocaban los huevos no era nada con lo que sentía en este momento, cerré mis ojos esperando a que todo esto terminara.

Así que este era el fin, el jamás recordó y mucho menos cambio, entonces era todo el y yo estábamos destinados a separarnos por esto y por lo demás, por que jamás en lo que me queda de vida le voy a perdonar haberme hecho esto, levante la mirada cuando deje de sentir los golpes y ahí estaba el, con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara, llego otro chico a su lado… era lógico… sabia que Jacob tenia algo que ver con esto y todo por que no le hice caso vaya idiota, pero el no me importaba si no el cretino que venia hacia mi con algo en su puño… otro huevo.

Con el poco orgullo que me quedaba lo mire a la cara y el parecía como que meditaba lo que iba a hacer o eso quería hacerme creer.

-vamos Edward hazlo, termina con esto- el idiota mayor le mando

El aun estaba frente mío, ¿Qué rayos esperaba?

-¿Qué esperas?- repetí mi pregunta- hazlo, rómpelo como lo hiciste con mi corazón

Todavía no se movía así que le facilite las cosas.

Tome su mano que estaba floja y yo misma me rompí el huevo en la frente pero sin dejar de mirarlo

-listo

-bien hecho Swan, se ve que aun sigues besándole los pies a Edward

-Jacob…

-no Edward lo hiciste bien, te ahorraste la fatiga- le palmeo el hombro- bueno Swan ahora tienes la culpa de la muerte de varios pollitos

Todos los demás comenzaron a reír, excepto Edward que solo me miraba y yo le devolví la mirada con todo el veneno que tenia.

-¡BELLA!- se escucho el grito de Emmett a lo lejos

-¡ups! Es hora de irnos- grito Jacob a su manada y todos se fueron corriendo excepto el- vámonos Edward

El me dio una última mirada antes de salir corriendo como el cobarde que es.

Cuando al fin todos se fueron, me derrumbe toda la valentía que había sentido hace un momento evaporo, deje que mis lagrimas cayeran.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué le había hecho yo para que me tratara así?

Yo solo lo había tratado de ayudar en lo que podía, en ningún momento le di motivos para que me tratara de esta forma.

Quizá tenia razón yo no era la gran cosa y este nuevo Edward era el real, su verdadero yo el que me odiaba, y bueno si así lo quería así seria a Bella Swan jamás la pisotearían de nuevo.

Pero si de verdad me sentía así, ¿Por qué no paraba de llorar?

-¡oh por dios Bella!- Emmett corrió hacia mi y se hinco a lado mío- ¡maldita sea Bella, ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-…

-Bella responde

-lárgate Emmett

-¿Que te pasa?

-¡dije que te largaras!- grite y corrí, lejos de el

No quería lastima de ninguno de los dos, a lo mejor el sabia lo que planeaba y jamás me dijo nada, o peor de todo era que tal vez Alice también lo sabia, y yo de estúpida ayudándola para que se quedara con su amor frustrado, el amor, JA que gran chiste.

-¿Bella hija que te paso?- me pregunto Charlie cuando entre

-nada

-eso no es nada, ¡Renee!

-Charlie por que gri… ¡oh por dios!- mi madre corrió a mi lado, pero yo no me moví, no sentía nada ni mi cuerpo ni mi corazón, nada- Bella hija

-¡maldita sea Bella di algo!- yo seguía sin responder

-no le grites Charlie, ven amor vamos a darte un baño

Yo solo sentí como mi madre me guiaba escaleras arriba, mamá me ayudo a quitarme mi pegajosa ropa y me lleno la tina del baño. Yo solo miraba a la nada dejándome guiar.

-ven hija

Tomo mi mano, ayudo a meterme a la tina y comenzó a lavar mi cuerpo, no me importaba que me viera desnuda como sea era mi madre. Después de más de 20 minutos que tardo quitarme todos los restos de huevo de mi cabello y cuerpo.

Ayudo a secarme y a vestirme, me guio de nuevo pero esta vez a mi cuarto dejándome sentada en mi cama.

-mi vida ¿Qué paso?

-mamá…- me quebré, volví a llorar por todo el dolor que sentía en este momento

-shh ya mi niña, llora saca todo lo que sientes

-¿Por qué mamá? ¿Que hice yo?

Los minutos fueron pasando y yo seguí llorando hasta que sentí que mis lágrimas se agotaron ahora solo fueron leves sollozos.

-¿estas mejor?- me susurro, solo asentí- ahora me dirás que paso

-nada

-Bella amor… soy tu madre se cuando tienes algo, no me engañas

-lo se, es que solo no me siento con ganas de hablar de eso

-entiendo amor- me dio un beso en la frente- por que no duermes un poco y mañana hablamos ¿si?

-gracias… pero papá

-yo hablare con el, no te molestara

Volví asentir, mi mamá me volvió a dar otro beso y salió de mi cuarto

Trate de dormir se los juro que trate pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos imágenes muy claras atacaban mi mente, el dolor tanto físico como emocional me invadía, no se por cuanto tiempo estuve tratando de dormir, pero sentí como mis parpados me pesaban hasta que por fin pude dormir.

-Bella- una voz lejana me llamaba- Bella

-mmmm…

-Bella despierta

Abrí un ojo el reloj marcaba las 11:00 de la mañana ¿Quien demonios me levantaba en sábado? ¿Qué mi madre no sabia quería estar sola? Me removí enojada entre las sabanas. Alce la mirada y estaban Alice y Emmett en mi habitación

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte enojada, ¿a caso no me habían humillado bastante?

-¿Qué?

-¿a caso están sordos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bella estaba muy preocupado, ayer saliste corriendo sin decirme nada

-no me vengas con eso Emmett, ya dejo de ser gracioso

-¿de que hablas?

-"en juguemos con la estúpida de Bella Swan" "hay que ser su amiga para después apuñalarla por la espalda"

-¿de que estas hablando?

-no te hagas la tonta Alice se que tu también tuviste mucho que ver en esto, no puedo creerlo y yo como tonta ayudándote con Jasper

-Bella sabes perfectamente que no se de que hablas

-esta bien les refrescare su memoria, ¿a caso no saben nada de los huevos?

-¿huevos?- ambos se veían confundidos

-no se hagan se que lo saben

-Bella te juro por mi madre que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hablas, ¿de que huevos hablas?

Los mire ambos, de verdad se veían confundidos

-¿de verdad no saben nada?

-¿que no sabemos Bella?

-entonces no…no…

Volví a romper en llanto, ellos no sabia nada y yo los estaba juzgando dios de verdad soy una estúpida

-¿Bella corazón que pasa?- Alice llego a mi lado

- ¿Quién te hizo eso?

¿Debía decírselos? Por que a pesar de que fuera un maldito cretino el era su hermano

-no puedo Emmett

-¿te amenazaron? Si es así no me importa quien haya sido le voy a romper la cara

-Edward…-solté

-el también me ayudara

-no me entiendes, ¡Edward lo hizo!

Emmett abrí los ojos sorprendido por la noticia, Alice solo negaba y sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban tanto en sus ojos como en los míos.

Decidí contarles todo lo sucedido, desde el momento en que me pidió la cita hasta lo sucedido ayer, de un momento a otro vi pasar la cara de Emmett de la sorpresa, decepción y al final la furia, Alice tenía las mismas expresiones pero las sabía disimular mejor.

-¡lo voy a matar! ¿Lo hizo solo?- negué- ¡maldita sea Bella dime todo!

-Emmett la asustas

-no Alice, esto es el colmo le eh soportado todas las idioteces en lo que se refiere a Bella, pero esto es pasarse de la raya… jamás creí que fuera tan cobarde para hacerle esto a la que se supone es su mejor amiga, pero me va a escuchar

-déjalo, no le veo caso

-¿Qué lo estas defendiendo?

-no, solo que voy a ganar yo si lo golpeas, ¿me hará sentir menos humillada? ¿Me regresara mi dignidad? No, por que ya hizo lo que hizo, lo que significa que yo no le importo por ende tampoco me debe de importar si es así como lo quiere así será

-Bella estamos contigo

-Alice es tu primo, no debes escoger por encima de tu familia

-Bella… si crees que yo lo volveré a ver como un ser humano estas muy equivocada

-esa será tu decisión- me encogí de hombros, mire a Emmett que aun seguía con la cara seria y con el mentón tenso- Em por favor, no le digas nada

-lo hare por ti Bells, pero si se atreve a tan solo acercarse a ti o mirarte le partiré su retorcido cráneo

-no lo dejare acercarse a mi Emmett, no dejare que se vuelva a burlar de mi de nuevo

-eso espero Bells- me apretó contra su hombro

Reprimí las ganas de llorar, ya no quería llorar no por el… ya no más.

**Pv. Emmett**

Si Bella pensaba que iba quedarme tranquilo así como si nada estaba totalmente equivocada, tal vez le había dicho que no haría nada pero no podía evitarlo, Edward me iba a escuchar y mas le valía darme una buena explicación antes de que le rompa la cara.

-Emmett se lo que estas pensando y no lo hagas- me dijo Alice cuando íbamos rumbo a nuestra casa

-no se de que hablas

-le dijiste a Bella que no le harías nada

-si, pero no lo prometí

-¿Qué harás?

-antes de romperle la cara le pediré una explicación

-Emmett, Bella tiene razón… ¿Qué vas a ganar golpeándolo?

-se que nada, pero al menos me hará sentir mejor

-ay Emmett eres incorregible

Cuando íbamos de camino hacia el garaje vi el coche de Edward y no pude evitar ver todo rojo

-Em cálmate

-tratare Alice pero no prometo nada

En cuanto baje de mi Jeep fui corriendo a la habitación del idiota de mi hermano ignorando los gritos de Alice, abrí la puerta de golpee y vi a mi hermano sentado en la orilla de su cama con la mirada gacha.

-¡Edward!

El alzo la mirada y vi que tenía los ojos rojos, esto era extraño.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio no estuvo triste?**

**¿lo perdonara Bella?**

**Un especial agradecimiento a mis dos amigas Edith por ayudarme a la reedicion del capitulo y a mi amiga la Jevaz por prestarme su internet para subir este capitulo...**

**¿les gusto mucho mucho para llegar al los 100 reviews?**

**Besitos**

**Yo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella!... ejem, ejem como decía lo único mío es la trama.**

**A pesar de que faltaron 8 reviews... **

**Aquí el tan esperado EPOV ahora sabrán el casi por que de todo**

**

* * *

**

ºº Síndrome del Corazón Roto ºº

**Pv. Edward**

Muy bien no tenia muy claro quien era yo, o sea Jacob me había dicho que era mi mejor amigo y le creía por que, muy fácil era el único que me había explicado todas las cosas aquí, además de que el era el único amigo que tenia ya que los demás ni siquiera se acercaban a mi, excepto Bella, pero trataba de evitarla por que sinceramente no me apetecía su compañía.

Según lo que me dijo Jake, Bella había sido su novia y esta lo había engañado con el chico nuevo, cosa que me enfureció ¿Qué clase de persona era "mi mejor amiga"?. Pero no se por que no podía dejar de ver la manera de que ese tal Jasper la veía… no sabia que palabra usarse me hacia muy tonto. Y de hecho se lo hice ver en una ocasión.

_Era un día el cual yo venia una de mis clases, ella y el otro estaban platicando muy a gusto eso no se por que me hacia enfurecer, ¿Qué le veía a ese rubio desabrido?... es mas que me importa a mi_

_Me acerque sin que se dieran cuenta…_

_-¿entonces aceptas?- dijo el babosos ese_

_-esta bien- ¿Qué tonta por que decía que si?_

_-entonces es una cita- sonrió como si deberás valiera la pena, chale ni que estuviera tan linda la mocosa, pero creo que ella iba a replicar pero este se fue corriendo_

_-no es una… cita_

_Entonces fue mi momento de aparecer y arruinarle el momento_

_-¿con que una cita eh?_

_-no es una cita_

_-pues yo le escuche decir "es una cita"- imite su voz- es tarado_

_Parece que le hubiera molestado eso_

_-¿según tu por que es un tarado?_

_-por el echo de querer salir contigo, quiero decir yo te tuve como amiga que cuantos años ¿10 años? Y en ningún momento diste el brazo a torcer conmigo, creo que el pierde su tiempo- solté sin pensar, no se ni por que lo dije_

_-quizá no salía contigo por que me interesabas- no se por que me dolió que dijera eso, pero no dejaría que demostrara que me lastimaba_

_-por dios Bella mírame, ¿Quién no querría salir conmigo?_

_-yo por supuesto_

_-solo tu… no es gran cosa_

_-¿me estas diciendo poca cosa?_

_-nee- me encogí de hombros- me voy_

_La deje con el coraje en la boca y me fui con mis amigos. De verdad se veía linda enojada… pero que digo ella no es linda_

_-¿Qué onda Ed?- me saludo Jacob, sabia que odiaba que me dijera Ed pero lo seguía haciendo- ¿hablando con Swan?_

_-eso creo_

_-no se por que hablas con ella es una perra_

_-no lo creo- juro que no fui yo quien dijo eso- es decir, no lo parece_

_-pero lo es, pero ya tengo mi plan maestro para vengarme y necesito tu ayuda_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-te lo diré en su momento no comas ansias _

De eso había sido poco, por que despues llego mi prima Alice, al principio no sabia quien era cosa lógica, me dio risa la primera vez que la vi…

_Ella estaba en el porche de mi casa, junto con el rubio desabrido y Bella al parecer estaban platicando muy amenamente, la chica era muy guapa menudita y delgada como me gustan._

_-¿Qué onda Swan, no me vas a presentar a tu amiguita candente?_

_-¿disculpa?- contesto la susodicha algo molesta_

_-Edward ella no…_

_-calla Swan ¿Qué no ves que estoy ligando?_

_-pero Edward_

_-déjalo Bella-la detuvo la pequeña- decías_

_-ya ves como ella si afloja, deberías aprender un poco- dije mirando directamente a Bella que solo negaba con la cabeza y el otro que parecía listo para evitar algo_

_-¿aflojar eh?-gruño de nuevo- ahorita te voy a enseñar lo que es "aflojar"_

_Voltee a verla entonces preparo su pie para dar una patada con destino a mis joyas_

_-¡Alice no!- la detuvo el tal Jasper, al fina había hecho algo útil_

_-¡pero si lo voy a matar!_

_-¿Qué pasa Bella?- le hable directamente a ella_

_-Edward… te presento a Alice TU PRIMA_

_-¿prima?... ¡oh por dios lo siento!- dios sabia que con la familia no me debía de meter, creo que debí preguntar primero- perdón Alice, en serio no sabia_

_-esta bien, "primito"- entro hacia la casa se veía molesta_

_-bien hecho Edward_

_-cállate Bella_

_Entre a la casa corriendo, debería disculparme con Alice por suerte la encontré en la sala tomando un vaso de agua_

_-oye Alice de veras lo siento_

_-no te preocupes Edward, esa actitud tuya nueva me tomo con la guardia baja_

_-ok_

_-me voy a mi cuarto_

Desde entonces había tenido poco contacto con ella, la comprendía estaba molesta, pero en fin no le rogaría si no quería hablar conmigo haya ella.

-¡ey Edward!

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?

-es hora de poner mi plan en marcha

-¿de que plan hablas?- pregunte confundido

-el plan que le tengo para vengarme de Bella

-ah, ¿y que vas a hacer?

-para empezar necesito tu ayuda, quiero que sienta lo que sentí yo en su momento

-dime que debo hacer

-es muy sencillo Edward, conociendo que ustedes habían sido mejores amigos hasta que… bueno perdiste la memoria y supiste la verdad sobre lo que me hizo, quiero que la enamore o al menos la hagas creer que la quieres… quiero tomarla con la guardia baja para darle su merecido

-¿pero eso no es muy cruel?

_Claro que lo es y no te atrevas a hacerlo_

Otra vez esa voz molesta o bueno mi voz, llevaba días ignorándola hasta el punto que pensé que se había callado pero no, aquí esta de nuevo

-¿Edward eres mi amigo o no?

-si pero…

-¿a caso no quieres ser uno de nosotros?-asentí- entonces ayúdame hermano, eso hacen los amigos

_¡No lo hagas!_

_Te juro que haber como, pero te vas a arrepentir_

¡Cállate!

-esta bien Jake, dime que debo hacer

-como ya te dije es muy sencillo, no se invítala a salir de hecho acaban de instalar un nuevo parque de diversiones a fuera del pueblo, llévala ahí y hazle tener el mejor día de su vida, y los siguientes días has lo mismo.

-pero recuerda que no se nada de ella

-eso es muy sencillo de solucionar, ya pensé en eso ¿es tu prima Alice Brandon no?- asentí- y por ende supongo que es amiga de ella

-creo que si

-pues a ella le puedes sacar sus gustos, invéntale una buena historia

-ok, lo intentare si no pues tendré que improvisar

-ese es mi camarada, sabia que no me defraudarías

-bueno déjame hacer lo primero e ir a buscar a Alice

Me dispuse a buscar a Alice tenia que encontrarla y saber todo lo posible de Bella por lo menos hasta mañana.

Pues mi búsqueda fue fallida… ¡da! Ella vive en mi casa

-dios que tarado soy- me golpee la frente con la mano

_En eso tienes razón_

¿Qué quieres?

_Que no le hagas nada a Bella_

Se lo merece

_No es verdad_

Eso dices tu… además por que estoy hablando contigo o conmigo o como sea

Aleje la voz de mi mente no tenia caso escucharla es mas no se ni porque hablaba con ella

Fui manejando hacia mi casa, afortunadamente los padres de Alice o sea mis tíos le habían mandado su coche a ella asi era mas sencillo saber si ella estaba en casa o no… por que un Porche Turbo 911 amarillo chillón es muy difícil de ignorar.

Entre a mi casa y afortunadamente ella estaba sentada en la sala leyendo una revista

-¡ey Ali!

-Edward- respondió si apartar la mirada de su revista

-necesito tu ayuda

Afortunadamente había ensayado todo mi dialogo, en tanto se negara o aceptara

-sobre que

-sobre Bella…- en cuanto dije su nombre levanto la cabeza tal como imagine

-¿Qué hay con Bella?

-siento que eh sido un tonto con ella y pues quiero compensárselo, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos como los viejos tiempos, pero al no recordar nada pues se me hace muy difícil

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente?- bien la tenia donde quería

-quiero que sea sorpresa

-mmmm…. No se

-por favor Alice, extraño mucho a Bella- eso no era parte de mi dialogo

_Pero si del mío_

Estúpida voz

-esta bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-todo

Y asi fue donde aprendí, toda la vida de Bella Swan algunas partes se me hacían muy interesantes como el hecho de que le gustaran los mismos libros que a mi y nuestros gustos musicales eran muy similares, además de otros gustos culinarios, podía decir que a simple vista era una buena chica, pero no quería engañarme a lo mejor solo era una mascara asi que deje mis cometarios fuera de esto y puse atención en todo lo que me decía Alice.

-bueno creo que eso es todo, espero que tengas suerte

-yo también- le di mi sonrisa mas sinceramente falsa que pude hacer- oye Alice

-¿Qué pasa?

-quiero que esto quede entre nosotros

-¿pro que?

-pues por que quiero que sea sorpresa para Bella, ¿ok?

- Esta bien

.

.

.

Deje pasar otro par de días para tentar terreno, para eso seguía tratándola igual pero con mas suavidad.

Al fin el día tan esperado había llegado

-hola Jake- salude a mi amigo quien estaba con los demás de "los Quiluetes" su banda

-¿estas listo hombre?- asentí- pensé que te echarías para atrás

-no, solo tentaba terreno antes de lanzar la bomba

-me parece bien, es ahora o nunca Ed ella esta en la entrada la vi por ahí

-ok, deséame suerte

-no la necesitas viejo- me palmeo el hombro- para ti todo será fácil

Asentí, antes de dejarlos solos e ir por mi presa, y Jacob tan equivocado no estaba , Bella estaba parada en la entrada mirando a la nada, como que pensaba

-hola Bella- la salude cordialmente

Ella volteo a verme parecía confundida y la entendía pues tenia mucho tiempo que la había ignorado, mejor le sonreí para tranquilizarla un poco.

-¿estas hablándome?

-si- respondí como si fuera obvio

-¿Por qué estas hablándome?- la vi confundido- no me veas así Edward, me has estado ignorando por mas de un mes

-lo se y lo siento- la mire con mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento

-¿de verdad lo sientes?

-si, Bella siento que me eh portado como un total cretino, por eso quiero compensártelo

-¿en serio?

-si, que te parece si te invito al parque de diversiones que recién se ha instalado en el centro y que tal si después… te invito a comer comida italiana, se que te gusta la comida italiana

-¿en serio te acuerdas de eso?- gracias bendita Alice

-claro creo que comienzo a recordar las cosas- mentí le sonreí como lo hacia con todas las chicas con las que me cruzaba al parecer funciono por que ella pareció bajar aun mas sus defensas- entonces ¿que opinas Bells?

-hace mucho que no me decías así- me correspondió la sonrisa, debía decir que se veía muy linda- acepto Edward

-entonces es una cita- repetí las palabras que hace tiempo le había oído decir al rubio ese

-es una cita

-te veo en la salida- entonces inconscientemente me agache a darle un beso en la mejilla

Me quede yo mismo sorprendido con lo que había hecho, mejor me retire antes de que cometiera otra tontería, mejor me reuní con los chicos para contarles que la fase 1 del plan había salido muy bien.

-¿Qué paso Ed, se lo trago?

-todo- medio sonreí

-me parece bien, ya te dije has que sea el mejor día de su vida

-lo hare- dije no muy convencido

_Eres un asno_

-bueno me voy a clases

Me despedí de ellos antes de que me pusiera a pelear conmigo mismo

.

.

.

Terminaron las clases, de nuevo me encontraba en el estacionamiento esperando a Bella, hasta que la vi saliendo del edifico con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara, por que algo me decía que esto que estaba haciendo estaba mal

_¡Por que esta mal!_

¿Según tu por que esta mal?

_Yo la amo_

Pero yo no

_Eso es lo que tú crees_

-hola- la voz de Bella me saco de pelea mental

-hola linda, ¿lista?- le dije antes de abrirle la puerta del copiloto de lo cual se veía muy complacida, rodee el coche para irme a mi lado cuando a lo lejos vi a Jacob que me hacia señas con el dedo pulgar como que deseándome suerte yo solo asentí.

-¿a quien veías?

-me pareció ver a alguien que me llamaba pero voltee y no vi a nadie- mentí

-ok- respondió pero gracias a dios no insistió

Con un silencio que no se me hizo nada incomodo y con mi velocidad acostumbrada llegamos al bendito parque de diversiones, déjenme decirles que se veía muy divertido pero lo malo que no venia a divertirme si no a una misión.

-¡esta genial Edward!

-¿de verdad te gusta?- esto no me lo había dicho Alice

-de hecho nos gustaba mucho venir a este tipo de lugares

-espero recordarlo al estar contigo- dije de nuevo sin pensar, me sonrió y me tomo de la mano, una sensación muy agradable me inundo el cuerpo

-lo harás

Me estacione en un lugar cercano, y fuimos a la taquilla a pagar cosa que la molesto mucho, por lo que Alice no se había equivocado cuando dijo que no le gustaba que gastaran dinero en ella.

-bien ¿por donde empezamos?

-mmmm… ¿Qué tal si vamos primero a la montaña rusa?

-Edward sabes que odio las alturas- la vi confundido -oh lo siento mucho

-te entiendo se que cuesta acostumbrarse

-creo

-bueno ya no hay que preocuparse, vinimos a divertirnos ¿no?- asintió- bueno Swan vamos a…

-¡la casa de los espejos!- grito emocionada

-¡sabia que dirías eso!- mentí- ¡Vamos!- la tome de la mano otro loco impulso de mi subconsciente pero no menos agradable

Entramos a la cas ay era gracioso vernos de diferentes formas, de hecho había una donde hacia ver un poco gordita a Bella, era muy tierna, pero creo que eso la molesto por que se alejo de el reflejo

-¿Qué haces? – pregunte regresándola al mismo lugar

-no me gusta como me veo- me dedico una mirada muy tierna y no pude evitar sonreír

-pero si aun así sigues siendo hermosa… - la tome de la barbilla, seguía confundido por esto, pero algo de mi quería tocar sus labios sentirlos sobre los míos me fui inclinando cuando la voz de un niño hizo separarme

-¡mamá! –

-¿estas perdido? – Bella se agacho a su altura para limpiarle los ojos, se veía tan tierna de esa manera- vamos a buscar a tu mami- le tomo de la mano y con la otra me tomo la mía sintiendo la misma sensación que antes

-gracias a dios que te encuentro – grito una señora acercándose a nosotros

-¿es su hijo?

-si, me voltee por un momento y se me desapareció, estaba muy preocupada

-por suerte lo encontramos

-doy gracias a dios por ello, muchas gracias muchachos

-de nada

Asintió y se fue con el niño en brazos

-eres buena… -dije voltee la mirada, pero de reojo vi que ella se sonrojaba

Pero por desgracia el recorrido termino.

-¿enserio no puedo hacer algo para que te subas a algún juego conmigo? – le pregunte sonriendo por que sabia que mi sonrisa la hacia flaquear y eso me gustaba

-no, ni loca… - volteo a ver el juego que miraba, era ese en el que las canastas van para atrás.

-por favor

-no, no va a funcionar eso en mí… -

-ok, si te gano un juego de futbolitos te subes conmigo, si no… hago lo que tu quieras…

-esta bien…- al parecer se veía muy confiada en eso, pero lo que no sabia era que había mejorado mucho en mi técnica de ese juego

.

.

Y como había predicho solo metió dos de las 5 pelotitas en mi portería, vi que soltara un gruñido de frustración lo que la hizo ver más graciosa aun

-vamos una apuesta es deuda de honor… -

-no estoy segura…

-estas conmigo ¿no? –le pase el brazo por los hombros y como imagine bajo la guardia, asintió- entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Subimos al juego, le aconseje que gritara para que la sensación fuera menor y me hizo caso

-oye… mi estomago aguanto este juego… -dijo sorprendida-. ¡Vamos a otro! –grito emocionada

-hay no desperté a la bestia… -dije con sarcasmo-. No debí de haberte dejado subir.

-eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes…

Me señalo la montaña rusa

-¿estas segura? –pregunte deteniéndola antes de subir.

-¿tienes miedo? –me reto con la mirada.

-claro que no

-esto será genial… -en cuanto el carrito comenzó a moverse, por instinto la tome de la mano

.

.

.

-creo que fue demasiado- le ayude a quitarse el pelo mientras ella sacaba hasta lo ultimo

-es tu culpa

-tienes razón, fue mi culpa… lo siento… -de verdad me sentía arrepentido no solo de esto si no de lo que estaba haciendo

_Vaya hasta que lo reconoces_

¿Qué no te habías ido?

_No_

-ok

La volví a tomar de la mano, cosa que se me estaba haciendo costumbre, una muy placentera costumbre

-¿lista para otra dosis de adrenalina?

-¿Cuál?

-vamos a la mansión del terror… -la guie sin quitar mi mano.

Que de "terror" no tenia nada, más bien nos estábamos riendo.

-no puedo creer que se les vean los hilos a los violines flotantes -y tenia razón los instrumentos que según flotaban se les veía los hilos

-mira- me señalo el techo- se ven las cámaras de seguridad

-¡uy que miedo!- seguí viendo los instrumentos, y algo me saco una carcajada- no puede ser

-¿Qué ves?

-al… al piano le falta una tecla que se mueve

Y también era cierto, las teclas del piano que se movían le faltaba una, solamente se veía el palito que sostenía la tecla moverse arriba abajo.

-esto es tan ridículo

-lo se

Mientras reía con ella, no pude evitar admirarla se veía tan hermosa bajo la obscuridad, su mirada era muy linda, ella me miraba intensamente también, por un momento quería tener el poder de leer mentes para saber lo que pensaba, pero ahora eso no me importaba, lo único que quería era besarla, asi que me fui inclinando poco a poco para no asustarla cuando…

_MUAJAJAJAJA_

Un esqueleto salto frente a nosotros o más bien frente a ella

-¡aaaaaah!

-¡Bella no grites!

-es que esa cosa apareció frente a mí

-¡te hubieras visto la cara!- no pude evitar reírme

-no te rías

Al parecer burlarme de ella no era la mejor opción por que en cuanto el carrito paro, ella se levanto furiosa y salió del lugar.

-¡Bella espera!

-¿a caso te vas a reír de mi nuevo?

-oh no seas así- la alcance y la tome del brazo- ándale nena no te enojes, mira si gano un peluche para ti ¿me perdonas?- me señalo el tiro al blanco que estaba del otro lado

-mmmm… esta bien

-ven

-¿quiere probar su suerte? ¿Desea ganar un peluche para su novia?

-no soy…

-si, ¿Cuánto cuesta el tiro?- interrumpí, por que por un momento no me desagradaba la idea

Pero que estoy diciendo, se supone que esto era una misión no tenia por que ser tan buena persona aun que se supone que debe ser su mejor día.

-tres tiros por 10 dólares

-aquí tiene

-¿en serio crees que puedas?

-un poco de confianza Bells- le sonreí

Falle los tres tiros, no es como si me importara ganar algo para ella

-no te preocupes Edward ya será para la próxima

-¿la linda dama quiere su peluche?- un chico que pocas veces había visto en la escuela le hablo a Bella- yo me encargo Bells

-no es necesario Mike…

-no preciosa mira- lanzo la primera pelota y el muy suertudo tiro las tres botellas- ¿viste?

-¡ay un ganador!- grito el dependiente entregándole un horroroso hipopótamo morado

-tome querida Bella- se lo tendió a Bella pero al parecer ella dudaba en recibirlo o no, pero al final lo tomo eso me hizo enojar ¿Qué se creía ese asno?

-este… gracias Mike

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dar una vuelta? No creo que a Edward le importe o ¿si?

Oh claro que me importa

-no gracias Mike…

-de hecho Mike yo puedo ganar un lindo peluche para mi Bella- ¿mi Bella?- señor deme otras tres

El dependiente me dio las pelotas, y al igual que Mike tire las tres de un tiro

-¡Otro ganador!- pero esta vez el premio era diferente, un bonito panda grande con un corazón entre los brazos me fue entregado

-para ti mi hermosa Bella- al parecer le gusto mas mi regalo por que soltó el que ese tonto le había dado para tomar el mío- ¿te gusta?

-me fascina Edward, gracias

-me alegra- le volví a sonreír, me sentía feliz que le hubiera gustado mas el mío que el de Mike - vamos corazón, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna

-claro

Fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna, me senté frente a ella mirándola, por que algo me decía que ella no era mala persona, si tan solo los gestos que había tenido esta tarde con el niño y como evito a Mike, sentía que esto estaba mal, ¿pero que debía hacer?

_Sabes que debes decirle_

¿Pero si se enoja conmigo?

_Pero no tanto cuando se entere que le has mentido_

Se lo diré

_Vaya hasta que haces algo bien_

-gracias por el peluche Edward esta hermoso- me saco de mis pensamientos

-me alegra que te guste

-pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué la primera vez fallaste y hasta que Mike prácticamente te restregó que el podía, al segundo lo hiciste bien?

-no lo se, me molesto mucho que te presumiera su "capacidad" de buen tino que tiene… me enferma- y era cierto

-pero ¿Por qué te molesta? A caso…- _estoy celoso, si_

-por que no me gusta que ningún chico además de mi se te acerque- dije por que era verdad, ella solo seria mía y de nadie mas

-¿Por qué?

-pues… por que… te quiero mucho y eres mi mejor amiga, y no me gusta que jueguen contigo- cerré los ojos molesto por que era muy hipócrita lo que acababa de decir, yo le haría daño si no le decía la verdad

-¿estas bien?

-si

-no te preocupes Eddie, no dejare que ningún chico se me acerque y menos si es para hacerme daño- me tomo la mano- lo prometo

-y yo prometo que siempre te cuidare- y era verdad

Me dio una sonrisa, esa sonrisa era ta hermosa que no me había dado cuenta antes, por un momento me sentí en calma conmigo misma y ya no pude detenerlo mas, tenia que decirle la verdad pero por que lo hacia

_Por la amamos tarado_

¿Amor?

_Ya no lo niegues la amas al igual que yo_

Somos el mismo genio

_Eso no importa, demuéstrale que la amas… dile la verdad_

-Bella yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-dime

-hay algo que debes saber…

-Edward si no me dices que pasa no lo sabré

-Bella lo que pasa es que… -la puerta de la cabina se abrió cortando mi frase

-bueno chicos el paseo se acabo, es hora de bajar

-si señor

Bajamos del juego ya no quise sacar el tema, la valentía que había sentido se había esfumado, por suerte ella tampoco insistió

-creo que es hora de volver

-si, si no Charlie me matara

-vámonos

Caminamos tomados de la mano, como si fuera algo normal hacia el estacionamiento le volví a abrir la puerta como al principio.

Llegamos a su casa antes de que se hiciera muy noche, por la emoción se nos había olvidado pasar a comer, pero no importaba pasar por hambre, había valido la pena.

-me la pase muy bien Edward

-yo también-te veo mañana

Se inclino a mí y me beso la mejilla, yo me sentí bien como no me había sentido antes

_Se llama amor amigo_

La amo

_Lo sabia, debes de dejar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde_

Lo hare

Bella entro a su casa y yo arranque en cuanto la vi desaparecer

Mañana hablaría con Jacob, podrá ser muy mi amigo pero ahora Bella era mas importante para mi que su amistad eso lo tenia claro.

.

.

.

Pues si que era un cobarde había dejado esperar una semana para decirle a Jacob lo que debía decirle, pero no desperdiciaba el tiempo a veces lo pasaba con Bella lo cual era la mejor parte de mi día ya que según ella recobrábamos viejos momentos que ahora me arrepentía el no poner empeño para recordarlos.

Pero al fin había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo, por suerte estaba solo si no toda su manada me golpearía hasta dejarme casi muerto.

-hola Ed, ¿todo bien con Swan?

-si pero…

-¿Qué te dije? Sabría que podrías

-Jacob quiero dejar todo esto

-¡¿Qué tu que?

-lo que piste Jacob me retiro de esto, no puedo hacerlo

-¿Qué paso?

-no me gusta como la tratas

-¿y desde cuando te importa eso?- no le conteste- oh por dios, ¿no me digas que te gusta?

-no…

-entonces demuéstralo o a caso eres un cobarde

-yo no soy ningún cobarde- odiaba que me dijeran cobarde

-entonces tu te encargaras de la ultima parte del plan

-lo hare pero que te quede claro que solo lo hare para demostrarte que no soy ningún cobarde Black

-asi me gusta Cullen

-pero despues de esto desaparecerás de mi vista- gruñí- ah y juras que jamás le dirás a Bella que yo estuve metido en esto

-no esperaba mas de ti

-ahora solo dime que demonios tengo que hacer

-mándale un mensaje a "tu novia" diciéndolo que la veas en el estacionamiento de atrás esperas a que llegue y ya

-¿eso es todo?- dije con desconfianza

-si

-bien

Le mande el dichoso mensaje a Bella, no sabia para que demonios la quería en el estacionamiento, pero no me importaba lo que hiciera si despues de esto podía estar con Bella lo valía.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó señalando que las clases habían terminado

Fui hasta el estacionamiento a esperar a Bella y también a que Jacob llegara para que me dijera lo que tenia que hacer.

-veo que llegas temprano Eddie

-cállate Jacob

-que sensible, no puedo creer que Swan te haya ablandado en tan solo una semana- sabia que me estaba provocando pero no caería en su juego

-como sea

-¡ahí viene!- grito uno de sus amigos

-bien a sus puestos- le dijo a los demás- Edward, tienes que salir de ese auto

-aja

Me metí detrás del dichoso auto, hasta que Bella llego

La vi caminar se veía algo confundida, creo que era momento de que apareciera o eso al menos creía.

Me deje ver y ella sonrió al verme, corrió hacia mi pero de la nada salieron los demás chicos, desde mi Angulo vi a Paul lanzarle un globo con agua a su espalda, ella solo frunció el seño y lo demás ocurrió tan rápido que no pude hacer nada.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a lanzarle huevos, ella se toco la cabeza viendo el contenido de su mano.

-mas te vale que te rías- me dijo Jacob en modo de advertencia

Todos comenzaron a reir y yo estúpido de mi también lo hice vi como su mirada paso de tristeza a enojo, y yo había tenido la culpa al no decirle nada cuando tuve la oportunidad, Jacob se acerco a mi con otro huevo en la mano

-¿Qué?...

-es tu turno

-no lo hare

-te lo advierto Cullen, yo que tu lo hacia

Como un tonto camine hacia ella, al principio tenía la cara agachada pero al parecer cambio de idea por que levanto su mirada y me observo, sus lindos ojos que siempre veía brillar ahora se veían opacos y me miraban con odio.

-vamos Edward hazlo, termina con esto

Yo seguía sin moverme, que debía hacer

-¿Qué esperas?-me sorprendió que me hablara- hazlo, rómpelo como lo hiciste con mi corazón

Aun no podía moverme, no quería hacerlo

Pero lo que hizo me sorprendió aun mas tomo mi mano desprevenido y ella misma aplasto el huevo dejándome muy sorprendido para detenerla.

-listo

-bien hecho Swan, se ve que aun sigues besándole los pies a Edward

-Jacob…

-no Edward lo hiciste bien, te ahorraste la fatiga- me palmeo el hombro- bueno Swan ahora tienes la culpa de la muerte de varios pollitos

Los demás comenzaron a reir pero yo ya no quería fingir mas, ya le había hecho demasiado daño para que matarla mas, por que al verla eso le había hecho matarla.

-¡BELLA!- escuche el grito de mi hermano, esto era malo al menos mas para mi

-¡ups! Es hora de irnos- grito Jacob, haciendo que todos se echaran a correr, pero yo no me novia no podía- vámonos Edward

Me grito y con una ultima mirada donde le trataba de decir que de verdad lo sentía y esperaba que por favor me perdonara hui de ahí como un maldito cobarde.

.

.

.

-¡estuvo genial chicos!- grito Jacob a todos- pero un especial agradecimiento a Edward por que si no fuera por el jamás se había logrado esto

-¡cállate maldita sea!

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? Pensé que odiabas a Bella o… no puede ser… no me digas que te gusta- comenzó a reírse de mi

-eso no te importa idiota

-oh claro que me importa, si ella no quiso estar conmigo no estará con nadie

-pero dijiste que…

-ay chiquillo no puedo creer que me hayas creído, por dios

-¿entonces no te engaño? ¿Ni fue tu novia?

-creí que eras mas listo

-¡eres un estúpido!- le estampe un puñetazo en la quijada, tirándolo al suelo inconsciente- eso te enseñara

Grite antes de correr hacia la casa de Bella, tenia que explicarle… que jamás quise hacerle esto que la amaba

_Creo que es demasiado tarde, lo hiciste por más que te lo advertí_

Ella me tiene que escuchar

_No lo hará, la conozco demasiado se cerrara a ti y no te perdonara_

-Lo hará ella es buena, me perdonara- me dije a mi mismo

Llegue a su casa tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron, no podía entrar a su casa su papa me mataría, ¿pero por donde?

Mire hacia arriba y su ventana estaba abierta, podía entrar por ahí y pedirle perdón

Trate de escalar pero era algo casi imposible, desde abajo vi unas sombras seguramente había alguien con ella, por lo que decidi esperar.

Paso una hora y decidi que era tiempo suficiente para escalar, con mucho esfuerzo lo logre ya para mi suerte no había nadie mas que Bella en su habitación estaba acostada echa un ovillo en el centro de su cama, tenia líneas de lagrimas bajo sus ojos… había estado llorando por mi culpa

-lo siento mucho amor- le susurre tocándole la frente- de verdad espero que me perdones

-Edward- susurro mi nombre, pero era un susurro triste- ¿Por qué?

-por que soy un idiota Bella

No se que ganaba hablando con ella si esta dormía

_Sacarle la verdad_

¿Que verdad?

_Algo que venia esperando desde hace mucho_

-perdóname- volví a susurrar

-_te odio_

Eso no era lo que quería oír pero supongo que me lo merecía

-de verdad espero que algún día me perdones- le bese la frente y los labios- te amo

Con igual dificultad baje del árbol y me fui a mi casa, no tenia mas que hacer aquí, ella me odiaba y no podía evitar que no sintiera lo mismo.

Me fui a mi casa totalmente deprimido, por suerte no había nadie en mi casa y me fui directo a mi habitación a hundirme en mi miseria.

Los rayos de sol me pegaron en mi cara lastimándome, abrí poco a poco los ojos y me di cuenta que ya era de mañana, no supe ni cuando me había quedado dormido. Me levante y deje caer mi cara en mis manos y llore… llore por haber perdido a la persona que tanto amo y que por mi estupidez y por no escuchar a mi familia había perdido.

Escuche unos fuertes pasos que venían hacia mi habitación, no tenia que ser un genio para saber que era mi hermano que seguramente ya se había enterado de todo y venia a golpearme hasta perder la razón o eso era lo que quería.

-¡Edward!- me grito abriendo la puerta de golpe, pero al verme se detuvo seguramente mi aspecto era fatal

Y como no quería dar explicaciones lo único que me quedaba hacer era algo que venia haciendo todo este tiempo… mentir.

**

* * *

**

¡Uf! Este capitulo si me costo un poco, escribir lo mismo desde otro punto de vista es algo que no me gusta hacer pero para ustedes lo hice jeje.

**¿Ok que le pareció?, ahora saben por todo lo que paso Edward y como descubrió el soquete que también amaba a la Bella, pero puede que sea tarde. Y hay algo que me sorprendió, todas las chicas que aman a Edward lo odiaron por esto logre algo increíble jeje. Pero el Pv. de Edward aun no acaba, todavía queda cuando Emmett lo muela a golpes o le de una explicación lo que suceda primero. **

**Además se siente extraño escribir este capitulo y escuchando "The Meadow" de Alexandre Desplat del soundtrack de New Moon, te pone toda emo en serio sino hagan la prueba.**

**Por ultimo, ¿creen que este capitulo merece llegar a los 125 reviews? No sean malitas/os por que publicare hasta que llegue a ese numero de reviews**

**¡Me harán Feliz!**

**Besitos **

**Pau**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella!... ejem, ejem como decía lo único mío es la trama.**

**Vean como las quiero, aun faltan reviews para la meta y ya les tengo su capitulo…**

**Aun seguimos con el EPOV ¿Qué pasara?**

**ºº Síndrome del Corazón Roto ºº**

**Pv. Edward**

Me levante esperando que Emmett me golpeara, por que estaba casi seguro que lo haría, pero por mas golpes que le diera jamás me sacaría la verdad no quería que me viera con lastima y me dijera lo patético que era, eso ya lo sabia de antemano.

-Edward tienes exactamente 1 minuto para decirme que demonios pasaba por tu cabeza para que le hicieras eso a Bella

_Dile la verdad_

No, si le digo ¿cambiara algo?

_No lo se_

Entonces déjame en paz

-¿pues que crees? Me caí mal, siempre persiguiéndome a todas partes… era una molestia…

No pude terminar por que el puño de Emmett impacto en mi cara, provocando que cayera al suelo

_¡Auch!_

-¡Eres un estúpido!- una patada

-¡argh!

_Eso dolió, tú eres el idiota y también sufro _

-no se que ve aun Bella en ti, eres un asco… ya no eres mi hermano ¿oíste?

Tenia que seguir mintiendo, preferible que me odiara a que sintiera lastima por mí

-Emmett ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Parecía garrapata- dije aun en el suelo- a pesar de que siempre la ignoraba, no me dejaba en paz

En parte era cierto nunca entendí por que siempre quiera estar conmigo

-mira estúpido, se que no tengo derecho a decirte esto por que no me corresponde… pero para que tu retorcido cerebro lo sepa Bella hacia eso ¡por que te ama idiota!

-¿Qué?- ella no

-si ella siempre te amo, y digo amo por que ahora te odia, no puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto pensé que eras mejor que eso… y sabes que Bella estará mejor sin ti, por que lo único que has hecho es lastimarla

-no me importa Emmett, que haga lo que quiera – volví a mentir

-mejor, pero de una ves te advierto si tan solo la miras, recibirás de nuevo mi puño y otra cosa aléjate de mi y no me hables

Salió cerrando la puerta de golpe

Me levante un poco adolorido del suelo y me recosté en la cama, a penas podía pensar claramente, entonces todo lo que Bella trataba de hacer por mi era por que me amaba y yo jamás me di cuenta de eso, por que estaba cegado por las palabras de Jacob. En verdad era un idiota, la había lastimado demasiado y creo que perdonarme no era una de sus opciones mas si tenia a Emmett de guardaespaldas.

Suspire y mire al techo, tenia que pensar que hacer, era lógico que no podía acercarme a Bella, por que a parte de que Emmett no me dejaría, no sabría que decirle pedirle perdón no lo creo.

_Inténtalo_

¿Por qué no te vas?

_Soy tu, tarado_

Da igual

_Por favor, acabo de oír lo que Bella sentía por mi no sabes lo que tuve que pasar para poder escuchar eso_

¿Tuviste que pasar?

_Debes preguntarle a mi padre o nuestro padre o tu padre… como sea, el por que de la operación_

¿Eso en que me ayudara?

-¿Edward?-la voz de mi prima me saco de mi discusión interna

-pasa Alice

-¿Estas bien?-asentí- ¡pues que mal!

_Plap_

-¡auch!- ¿Cuántos golpes recibiría esta semana?

_Por lo que se muchos_

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Alice…

-no, no me digas nada… no puedo creer que me engañaras para tu acto tan cruel

-yo…

-sabes no me importa, por que en este momento ya dejaste de ser de mi familia, ¿no puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso?

-no…

-¿a caso la repudias tanto?-me volvió a interrumpir

Me estaba cansando de que no me dejara hablar, además quien era ella para decir lo que siento se que la engañe pero en ese momento no me había dado cuenta que amaba a Bella

-mejor dicho, ¿Por qué la odias?

¿Odiarla? Eso era una vil mentira…

-YO LA AMO- grite por que ya había sido suficiente

-no creas que… ¿Qué?

-lo que oyes Alice yo la amo

-deja de mentir Edward, si la amaras no le hubieras humillado como la hiciste

-es que tú no sabes como fueron las cosas

-¿y según tu como fueron?

Le conté todo lo que Jacob me había dicho, todas sus mentiras hasta el plan el cual estaba inconscientemente involucrado, desde lo del parque donde realmente descubrí que estaba enamorado de ella, Alice me veía incrédula su seño fruncido me o decía.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-por que cual seria el punto que te contara esto, si ya lo hice además Emmett ya me golpeo y tu me cacheteaste, ¿que ganaría con mentirte?

-mi lastima

-mira Alice no importa, te eh dicho algo serio… de verdad la amo, y tarde me di cuenta lo peor de todo es que tuve la oportunidad de evitarlo y no lo hice eso es lo que me mata, soy un cobarde

-lo eres- asentí- ay Edward no se que pensar, una parte de mi de verdad quiere creerte pero cuando pienso en Bella y veo su mirada destrozada no se…

-Alice si no la amara, no hubiera ido ayer a su casa ni hubiera entrado a su cuarto

-¿Cómo entraste a su cuarto?

-por la ventana- medio sonreí- la vi ahí durmiendo, se veía tan hermosa me acerque y vi sus lagrimas… me dijo que me odiaba

-te lo dijo, supongo que se molesto por entrar a su casa…

-no…- interrumpí-…me lo dijo en sueños que es peor

-bueno Edward no se que decirte, Bella esta muy dolida tienes que darle tiempo

-supongo que tienes razón…

_Un mes despues_

Había dejado pasar un mes, pensé que en este tiempo las cosas quizá se ablandaran un poco pero no eran peor, trataba de acercarme a Bella pero si no era mi hermano y su mirada de muerte quien me alejaba de ella, era ella misma la que solo me veía y ponía cara de asco y se alejaba de mi como si fuera la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo.

_Lo eres_

Y de nuevo mi yo anterior molestándome, todos los días eran lo mismo me recordaba lo idiota que había sido y molestarme una y otra vez, pero al igual como lo venia haciendo hace 30 días yo lo ignoraba, yo había arruinado esto y yo lo iba arreglar.

El asunto con Jacob ya estaba terminado, cada ves que me lo topaba lo miraba irritado y el captaba la indirecta en seguida, por lo menos no tenia que preocuparme por el por un buen rato.

Pero tal vez hoy pudiera hablarle, solo tenia que encontrar el momento adecuado quizá algo en lo que tengamos que estar juntos pero que… no íbamos en la misma clase… o quizá si…

Claro el taller de arte, no se ni por que me había metido a ese taller solo lo hice por que Bella estaba en el o eso recordaba, y ahora que recuerdo solo faltaba un mes para que el semestre terminara, eso quería decir que tendríamos que entregar el proyecto final tenia que hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo con ella… y tal vez me cueste unos muchos dólares para conseguirlo.

.

.

.

Estábamos en el taller de arte, mi clase favorita hasta ahora ya me había encargado que todos mis compañeros ya tuvieran pareja, fue muy fácil lo que hacen 100 dólares por suerte solo éramos 15 si no mi pobre cuenta quedaría casi en 0.

_Pero Bella lo vale_

Lo se por eso lo hice ¡da!

-bueno chicos es hora de asignarles el proyecto final- dijo el monitor- pero para eso necesito que se junten en parejas por favor háganlo y en silencio

Vi como todos se juntaban como les había pedido, y también vi como Bella miraba ambos lados frunciendo el seño seguramente imaginaba lo que iba a suceder

-Srta. Swan ¿ya tiene pareja?

-no señor

-a ver… ¿Quién falta de pareja?- nadie contesto

-yo señor- levante la mano

-muy bien, Srta. Swan hará equipo con el Sr. Cullen

-no señor

-¿disculpe?- dijo el monitor confundido al igual que yo

-dije que no hare equipo con Cullen

¿Cullen? Eso dolió

-Srta. Swan sabe que necesita hacer este proyecto sino no aprobara y tendrá que volver hacer el taller y recuerde que es importante

-puedo hacerlo yo sola

-a ver Bella… ¿Qué tiene de malo en querer hacerlo con Edward?- pregunta equivocada

-la cosa es que… el- me señalo- es una persona muy egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo sin importar los demás y se de experiencia propia que no puedo confiar en el asi que si me va a costar volver a repetir el taller no me importa- se levanto furiosa- con permiso

Yo solo observe como se iba, ¿de verdad pensaba todo eso de mí?

Estaba totalmente jodido

-lo siento Edward tendrás que hacer el proyecto solo, espero que no te importe

-esta bien señor

-bueno sigamos…

La idea de estar juntos en algo era una falla total, de verdad me aborrecía, ¿eso quería decir que ya no me amaba?

Necesito hablar con Alice…

-vamos Alice debes saber algo- le dije siguiéndola por los pasillos

-no Edward no puedo decirte nada, se lo prometí a Bella

-estoy desesperado, por favor… ella ni siquiera me mira

-será por que tu te lo buscaste-agache la mirada, estaba perdido- mira Edward de verdad quisiera ayudarte deberás, pero Bella me necesita ahora y no la voy a dejar

-lo siento, creo que tuenes razón y debo dejarla en paz

Me di la vuelta para irme a mi casa, no tenia caso nadie me iba ayudar en estos momentos y creo que lo merecía, lo único que me quedaba era hundirme en mi propia miseria.

-Edward espera- Alice me detuvo tocándome el hombro- esta bien, tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco

-¿Cómo?

-solo te diré una cosa… ella aun te ama- un rayo de esperanza cruzo por mi cara- pero…- odio los peros- esta muy… confundida, o algo asi la cosa es que quiere que le des su espacio para poder pensar que va a hacer en lo que a ti respecta

-¿crees que me perdone?

-no lo se, pero te sugiero que empieces poco a poco hazle ver que estas arrepentido… no se piensa en algo

-creo que puedo hacerlo

-pues hazlo- suspiro- bueno me voy con Bella, me estará esperando… piensa lo que eh dicho Edward

-lo estoy haciendo

-te veo luego

Asentí y ella se fue hacia donde Bella la esperaba

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿confundido amigo?

Voltee y no podía creer que el estuviera frente mío

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-te ves mal, pensé que te había pasado algo

-pues estoy bien ahora debes irte y meterte en tus asuntos

-no se ve, mira no se que te hice pero no veo la razón por que te caiga tan mal

-mira Jasper… se ve que no eres una mala persona pero creo que tu no puedes ayudarme

-¿se trata de Bella, verdad?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-mira yo eh visto como la mirabas cuando estábamos juntos, desde un principio veía los celos en ti

-tu… me veías

-si, y ella lo hacia de a misma forma… lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decir lo que sentías?

-ella no lo sabe

-pero… pero pensé que ya estaban juntos

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confundido

-pues si… ella me dijo que amaba a otro hombre

-lo se

-¿sabes quien es?

-si- se quedo callado esperando mi respuesta-… a mi

-¿tu?- me miro molesto, seguro también sabia ¿Por qué todo mundo sabe lo que hice? ¿y por que solo se molestan conmigo?- ella te ama y tu le hiciste eso

-fui un estúpido lo se

-mas que eso, pobre Bella… ¿y que vas a hacer?

-no lo se, nadie me quiere ayudar y se que lo merezco… pero necesito de un amigo ahora

El me veía como si analizara cada una de mis palabras, descifrando si decía la verdad o no

-te ayudare- dijo al fin

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste, no se por que hiciste eso y no quiero saberlo por que puede que me arrepienta… pero veo en ti que de verdad estas arrepentido y que sufres por ello… sobre todo veo el amor que le tienes a Bella, por que la amas

-la amo

-eso es todo- me palmeo el hombro- mira Edward se que será difícil, yo eh platicado con ella y de verdad esta algo cerrada a escuchar consejos en lo que a ti se refiere, lo eh notado cada ves que alguien inicia una platica sobre ti Bella se bloquea, se desconecta del mundo como si quisiera evitar sentir dolor

-no puedo creer que veas todo eso tan solo con mirarla

-ya te dije soy muy observador- medio sonrió- asi que lo que tienes que hacer, es… dejarla en paz por ahora

-como me dices que la deje, no entiendo

-deja que se tranquilice un poco es decir que deje de sentirse tan presionada por los demás deja que se confié un poco y que su guardia se baje, cuando eso pase trata de hablar con ella se que para ese momento ella se sentirá menos a la defensiva

-¿y cuando será eso?

-no lo se con exactitud Edward cada persona es diferente… pero ten por seguro que ella aun te ama, lo veo en sus ojos aunque diga que no

-Jasper ¿Por qué me ayudas?, es decir lo agradezco pero fui un cretino contigo y no puedo creer que ahora me estés ayudando

-Edward déjame decirte que en ningún momento me sentí agredido por ti solo estaba confundido por tu actitud, por que como te podía caer mal si ni siquiera me conocías… entonces un día vi en tu mirada… ese algo que me hizo ver que de verdad amabas a Bella y eso eran los celos que te producía verme con ella, por eso me hice a un lado para que puedan ser felices… pero veo que lo arruinaste ¿eh?

-ya te dije fui un estúpido ciego, por que yo estaba secretamente enamorado de ella… y lo peor que cuando me di cuenta que la amaba, y trataba de estar con ella ¡plaf! Llega Jacob Black y me arruina todo

-¿Jacob Black?- me miro confundido

-si el es el verdadero culpable- seguía con su mirada- ¿no lo sabias?

-eso no es lo que se dice

-¿Qué?

-al parecer Black corrió el chisme, pero con una versión un poco distorsionada

-¿no me digas que el conto las cosas pero a su manera?

-al parecer si

-bueno eso ya no me importa, no me importa lo que digan de mi… lo único que me importa es que Bella me perdone

-solo dale mas tiempo, no la presiones…

-que tanto

-ya te dije cada quien se recupera de manera diferente te lo repito… no la presiones

-esta bien, ojala y no sea mucho tiempo

.

.

.

_Noche de Navidad_

¿Cuanto tiempo mas tenia que esperar?

Ya había dejado que estos 6 meses pasaran, todo este tiempo estuve de lo más tentado a hablarle pero su mirada me decía que ni lo pensara, eso me entristecía. Jasper me decía que tenia que esperar un poco mas, sus mejoras eran grandes ya no se deprimía tanto ¿a que se debía eso? No podía concebir la idea de que me olvide, ella me ama yo lo se… lo supe el día el cual volví a subir por su ventana.

_Esa noche seguía desesperado por que me seguía ignorando, asi que como la vez pasada espere a que todos se durmieran y volví a subir a su habitación._

_Ella estaba en medio de su cama tapada hasta la cintura con su sabana, se veía muy diferente a las otras veces que la había mirado que ya eran bastantes, me acerque silenciosamente y me senté en la sillita que estaba a lado de su cama, me quedaba embobado viéndola quizá por horas no me importaba, si era asi la única manera en que podía estar cerca pues la aprovecharía._

_-Edward- susurro, no era la primera vez que lo hacia pero no podía evitar que cada vez me emocionara mas que otras._

_Entonces se me ocurrió._

_Había oído en un programa que cuando la gente duerme y habla en sueños, se pueden tener conversaciones y ellos te respondían ¿funcionara en Bella?_

_-aquí estoy amor- le respondí en un susurro_

_-no te vayas- bien me respondió- no me dejes_

_-jamás lo hare, siempre estaré para ti_

_-¿lo prometes?_

_-si_

_-gracias- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios_

_-te amo Bella, nunca lo olvides_

_No esperaba respuesta de ello, pero al igual me la dio_

_-yo también Edward, siempre te amare_

_-¿no me odias?- tenía que saberlo_

_-nunca_

Y desde entonces cada vez que podía la iba a visitar a su casa cuando todos dormía y "platicaba" con ella en sus sueños, y todos los días le decía que la amaba y ella me respondía que también eso me hacia sumamente feliz.

Hoy tendríamos una cena con todos la familia y amigos, por suerte mi madre había invitado a lo Swan esta era mi oportunidad para acorralar a Bella y decirle todo lo que sentía.

La cena seria a las 8:00 asi que tenia tiempo suficiente para arreglarme y pensar como le haría para que Bella se separara tantito de los demás y pudiéramos estar a solas pero como…

Pues pensar en como hacerlo se me había terminado el tiempo, y ya las personas comenzaron a llegar, al principio fueron Rosalie y Jasper disculpando a sus padres ya que tenían otros asuntos que arreglar además de que el padre de Jasper no era muy sociable asi que no hubo problema. Los únicos que faltaban eran los Swan que eran los que más me importaban y justamente tardarían más de lo usual.

Ellos vendrían lo sabia de buena fuente o sea Alice que no habían rechazado la invitación de mis padres, gracias a Esme.

_Ding dong_

El timbre sonó y la voz de Renee se escucho en eco en la casa y la voz de mi madre se les unió, parecía que reían por algo ¿pero de que?

-que bueno que hayan venido- dijo mi madre

-no gracias a ti por invitarnos

-hola Bella- saludo mi padre, yo veía a escondidas… si soy un cobarde- hace mucho que no te veía por aquí

-eh estado ocupada Esme- le dio un abrazo- oh… espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a alguien

¿Invito a alguien?

-no para nada querida

-Esme este es… Alec Vulturi… mi novio

**Bueno es todo por hoy, sorry si me quedo un poco corto en comparación a los que siempre hago pero mi inspiración me dejo por un momento además de que mi imaginación fue absorbida totalmente por los exámenes que tuve esta semana T.T**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Estaba pensando que a partir de ahorita lo que resta de la historia fuera del punto de vista de Edward ya que despues de todo el es el protagonista mayor por asi decirlo o ¿Qué opinan? ¿Quieren también puntos de vista de los demás personajes?**

**Espero su propuesta**

**Actualizo hasta llegar a los ****135 reviews**

**Besitos **

**Paulinita **


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella!... ejem, ejem como decía lo único mío es la trama.**

**Perdón, Sorry, Gomenasai, Forgive me… se que les prometí un capitulo a los tantos reviews pero tuve una semana algo ajetreada con tanto examen, estudiar y trabajos por eso no pude escribir nada, asi que no me retraso más y les dejo lo siguiente **

**ºº Síndrome del Corazón Roto ºº**

**Pv. Edward**

-Esme este es… Alec Vulturi… mi novio

¿A caso mis oídos me engañan?

¿Cómo que Bella tiene novio? ¿De donde lo saco? ¿Y por que Alice no me lo dijo?

Necesitaba respuestas y en este mismo instante las tendría…

Con mucha decisión me acerque a donde estaba toda mi familia reunida, hablaría con Bella por que si. Pero antes de llegar se me cruzo una chica que no conocía.

-hola Edward- se veía nerviosa

-este… hola

-¿no me recuerdas?- yo negué- sor Rosalie

-lo siento Rosalie no te conozco, ¿eres un familiar mío?- pregunte no quería pasar por el mismo error que con Alice de todas me daba los mismo, no tenia ojos para otra que no fuera mi Bella

-no, claro que no… soy la novia de Emmett

-ah disculpa no lo sabia- era cierto Emmett no me hablaba mucho despues de eso

-no hay problema, es la primera vez que vengo

-bueno… mucho gusto- vi a su lado y Bella estaba sola eso era bueno

Al parecer Rosalie volteo y vio lo que estaba viendo

-se lo que hiciste- me dijo aun sin mirarme

-pero como… Emmett

-si, solo te quiero decir una cosa…- oh por favor no mas insultos- que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer, ella parece muy cómoda con ese tal Alec

-lo se pero no se que hacer, quiero hablar con ella pero…

-te ignora como si fueras el papel tapiz, y sin importar las veces por las cuales tu has tratado de hablar con ella, no responde tus llamadas, no quiere verte y hasta el tal grado de borrarte de su existencia… y te quedas como un idiota pensando que esa persona jamás te perdonara

-exacto, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- se encogió de hombros

-intuición… es decir soy mujer se lo que siente

-¿algún consejo?- le pregunte era algo asi como mi ultima esperanza- ¿crees que tengo alguna oportunidad?

Suspiro- no lo se, quizá si o quizás no- bufe- mira Edward trata de hablar con ella descubre si aun te ama

-¿y como lo sabré?

- tal vez… ¡BELLA!- grito de repente

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿Qué rayos pensaba? Bella volteo y nos miro a ambos con el ceño fruncido y solo movió la cabeza en señal que la escuchaba

-le digo a Edward que me veo gorda con esta vestido pero el insiste en que me veo sexy, ¿tu lo crees?

Ella frunció el seño al parecer molesta, yo seguía sin decir nada… ¿A caso pretendía hundirme mas?, solamente se encogió de hombros

-como digas Rose- respondió en voz alta y de puso su vista a otro lugar

-¿Qué pretendes?- gruñí molesto- no vez que…

-ella te ama- respondió sin mas

-que… como… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿viste sus ojos?- lo mire con la boca abierta- no, no los viste… te recuerdo que debes ser observador… en ellos se veían celos y ese brillo que solo tu le sacas, no creo que ese tal Alec sea muy especial para ella

-¿entonces por que esta con el?

-¿importa a caso?- negué- entonces ve por ella

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, esta Rosalie me había ayudado mas de lo que pensaba

-gracias Rosalie, no se como agradecértelo

-no me des las gracias es una forma de compensar

-¿compensar?- la mire confundido- olvídalo, debo ir con Emmett seguro se preguntara donde estoy, se supone que solo fui por agua

-gracias de nuevo Rosalie

-dime Rose

-entonces Rose será

Ella asintió y se fue por el pasillo de camino a la sala, ahora iba llevar mi plan en marcha tenia que hablar con ella, si Rose tenia razón y quizá ese tal novio suyo no era la gran cosa, pero antes tenia que buscar el momento correcto, ahora me ocuparía de buscar a esa duende que se decía llamar mi prima y pedirle respuestas, no pasaría por alto eso del novio secreto.

La fui buscando por toda la casa, y no la encontré

_A lo mejor fue de compras_

Ah otra vez tu

_No me iba a perder la navidad_

Jajaja

_¿Algún avance?_

En eso estoy

_Vas muy lento_

Soy yo no tú

_Si pero todo esto si hubiera evitado si me hubieras escuchado_

Aja como sea

Iba tan ocupado peleando con mi yo interior, cuando sentí que chocaba con alguien… afortunadamente era este alguien que ando buscando.

-aquí estas

-hola Edward- me sonrió, seguro sabía para que la quería

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar

-¿ah si?... ¿de que?

-no te hagas… ven- la tome del brazo y la lleve a mi habitación ahí seguro nadie nos molestaría- ahora si Alice Brandon dime por que no me dijiste que Bella tenia novio

-lo siento es confidencial

-Alice

-no en serio, yo no se nada- la mire desconfiado- te lo juro por lo que quieras, al igual que tu yo estoy sorprendida no pensé que Bella se consiguiera un novia tan rápido y si me pongo a pensar… vaya que novio

-¿estas segura?- pase por alto su ultimo comentario

-en serio- la mire y parecía sincera

-dios esto me complica las cosas

-¿a caso pensaste que Bella iba a esperar por ti toda la vida? Ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida y conocer gente nueva

-pero ella no puede olvidarme no tan rápido- recordé las palabras de Rosalie, era tan diferente hablar con ella que con Alice- ella aun me ama lo se

-pues no se como harás para saberlo

-no tengo que hacer nada lo se- sonreí con satisfacción

-¿ah si Einstein? ¿Qué vas hacer?

-tengo que hablar con ella, pedirle perdón ya hacer lo que sea para que ella me perdone

-te deseo suerte

-no tienes por que…

-bien, si ya no me necesitas me voy

-voy contigo

Ambos bajamos y al parecer nadie había notado nuestra ausencia, todos estaban reunidos en la sala a lo mejor esperando la cena, pude ver a Bella que estaba sola, quizá no era el mejor momento pero usaría todos los momentos en que su novio la dejara sola y tratar.

-hola Bella- salude

-Edward- respondió secamente

-este… te ves bien- bien no era suficiente se veía hermosa, pero no se lo diría si no me malinterpretaría y saldría corriendo

-gracias

Note como se movía de un lado a otro, estaba nerviosa

¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-¿Bella puedo decirte algo?

-no creo que sea buen momento- volteaba de un lado a otro buscando algo… o alguien- además no creo que me importe saber lo que tengas que decirme

-Bella yo…

-no Edward, no tenemos nada de que hablar y si no fuera por que quiero mucho a Esme y no quería hacerla sentir mal rechazando su invitación, yo no estaría aquí

-solo quería pedirte perdón… yo no quería

-no querías, pero lo hiciste… lo que es importante

-pero si me escucharas, Jacob…

-no me hables de ese idiota- me interrumpió- mira Edward si no quieres que en este momento te plantee una cachetada, de lo cual me estoy conteniendo será mejor que me dejes en paz

-¿te haría sentir mejor si me golpearas?- me miro de seguro no se esperaba mi respuesta

-no, por que yo no hiero a las personas para hacerme sentir mejor

-te juro que jamás quise herirte, yo no sabia…

-si, tu nunca sabes nada… mejor no me hables, es mas no se ni por que te estoy hablando es muy insoportable

Sus palabras me dolieron en verdad que lo hicieron

-¿tanto me odias?- tenia que saber, si era verdad y me odiaba… la dejaría en paz no quería hacerla sufrir ni incomodarla

-yo…

-¡oh por dios!- grito Alice de repente- ¿ya vieron debajo de que están parados?

Ambos nos miramos confundidos y vimos hacia arriba…

Un muérdago se encontraba encima de nosotros… muérdago… eso significa que…

-saben cual es la tradición verdad

-no Alice- dije, no quería más problemas

-oh no eso si que no, ¿a caso quieren tener mala suerte el año que viene? (N/A: sinceramente no se como es eso del muérdago, por que aquí en mi país casi no se ve eso pero si no pues ya lo invente)

-es cierto es de mala suerte- si antes dije que adoraba a Rose ahora la odio

-Rose no creo que Bella se sienta cómoda con esto

Mire a todos en la sala, algunos tenían cara de alegría mientras otros con cara molesta, pero algo que no note era que Alec no estaba con ellos, ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

-ándale no sea cobarde- me reto Alice, sabia que me provocaba- ¿y tu Bella no me digas que tienes miedo?

-no tengo miedo- respondió molesta cayendo en las redes de mi prima

-pues yo veo todo lo contrario

Yo cerré los ojos, quería olvidar este mal trago

Para lo que no estaba preparado era, sentir un par de manos a cada lado de mi cara abrí los ojos y Bella era quien estaba acercando mi cara a la suya, ¿esto era un sueño? Y si lo era que no me despierten por que cuando volvería a tener la oportunidad de tener tan cerca a Bella por que no creo que me bese eso seria pedir demasiado, tal vez cuando crea que sea una distancia prudente se separaría de mi, pero no de nuevo ella me sorprendió:

Esto era el cielo, sus labios tan suaves y cálidos, quizá no era lo correcto además de que mi familia tanto la suya estaban observando pero necesitaba mas, la tome de la cintura para atraerla mas a mi, y comencé a responder el beso, al principio era lento ella aun era muy tímida poco a poco se fue soltando respondiéndome el beso de igual manera, yo la sujetaba con fuerza no quería dejarla ir, ella era mía y yo siempre seria suyo, haría lo que fuera para que estuviéramos juntos.

-Bella ya regrese…- la voz de otro chico nos hizo separarnos- oh vaya…

-Alec yo…- Bella se veía sorprendida

Miro a ambos lados, viendo las reacciones de todos yo aun no me movía de mi lugar, no quería que esto se acabara. Pero ella pensaba diferente, por que se soltó de mi agarre

-discúlpenme- dijo con la mirada gacha- Alec ven

Lo tomo de la mano y ambos desaparecieron dejándome solo en lo que seria mi única oportunidad de besar a Bella.

-bueno este eso fue interesante- hablo mi madre para quitarle tensión al asunto- por que no pasamos al comedor la cena no ha de tardar

-si, vamos- contribuyo Renee

Todos se fueron hacia el comedor solo se quedo Alice y Rosalie

-lo siento Edward, no creí que te fuera a besar- la mire eso no era cierto

-Alice no finjas los sabias muy bien

-bueno quizá si y también que tu ibas aprovechar pero no pensé que ella te fuera a responder de esa manera

-Alice tiene razón, ese beso estuvo lleno de amor… todos lo sentimos lastima que llego Alec a arruinar todo

-tienes razón Alec, no quiero que ella parezca la culpable, tengo que decirle que yo comencé todo

-pero te siguió

-si, pero no fue su culpa… debo hablar con el… ellos

-no es necesario, no creo que…

-no Rose, debo hacerlo

Las deje ahí en la sala y me fui a la dirección que ellos tomaron, los estuve buscando por varias habitaciones, hasta que escuche unas voces provenientes de la cochera.

-soy una tonta- era mi Bella sollozando

-no te preocupes- era Alec

-es que no debí caer en los juegos de Alice, sabía que ella me provocaría

Yo los miraba escondido, detrás del marco de la puerta

-no te preocupes amor, ven

-pero…

-si dices que solo fue un beso que no significo nada para ti, entonces no importa

-deje que se me fuera de las manos

-no digas nada cariño- le hablaba con tanta dulzura que me hacia sentir peor

Lo que no me esperaba era que le tomara el rostro con las manos y la besara, creo que no podría resistir eso era mejor intervenir y pedirles perdón a ambos.

-lo siento- interrumpí

-no hay problema Edward- Bella volteo y me miro sorprendida al igual que a Alec

-no si lo hay, lo que pasa es que quería disculparme por lo de hace un momento sabes que mi prima no obligo a hacerlo y pues si no lo hacíamos, nos molestaría todo lo que resta de la noche Bella lo sabe muy bien ¿no es asi Bella?- trate de decir con la mayor normalidad posible

-este… si, Alice puede ser muy mala si se lo propone

-ves amor te dije que no había problema- le dio otro beso y yo solo voltee

-si Alec tienes razón

-este… mamá dijo que la cena esta casi lista, asi que los esperamos en el comedor

-vamos en un momento Edward, gracias

Yo solo asentí y me retire de ahí, no quería presenciar mas muestras de amor de ellos dos era demasiado.

**Pv. Alice**

-¿oye Alice no crees que nos pasamos?- me dijo Rose una vez que Edward se fue

-no, eso les hace falta

-si pero…

-no Rose nadie les ayuda y Edward es un menso que solo esta postergando

-pero Bella tiene novio, no pensamos en eso

-eso no es problema, a leguas se ve que no lo quiere

-pero no hay que intervenir, será mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso

-Rose yo que tu me callo- me miro raro- si cariño se lo que hubo entre tu y Edward

-este…

-y también lo que le hiciste, asi que mejor me ayudas o te ganas una enemiga

-yo no quise herirlo- me miro seria

-lo se, pero es mejor que nadie sepa lo que hubo entre ustedes

-¿lo que hubo entre quienes?- pregunto Edward entrando a la sala

-nada primo, cosa de chicas

-ah

-ya le avisaste - pregunte

-si, este… voy a pasar a la mesa

-si- el solo asintió y se retiro al comedor con los demás- estuvo cerca

-hay que tener mas cuidado, dios Alice que boca tienes

-ya deja de regañarme, lo siento

-bien pasemos a la mesa a lo mejor y nos esperan

Ambas nos incorporamos a la mesa, afortunadamente la cena aun no estaba servida quizá nos estaban esperando.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto chicas?- pregunto mi padre

-cosas de chicas

Afortunadamente mi respuesta fue suficiente por que nadie pregunto nada mas, estábamos a punto de cenar cuando llego Bella, pero no venia con Alec si no sola.

-¿y Alec cariño?- pregunto Renee

-este… fue a pasar la navidad con su familia ya saben, solo vine a presentárselos y pidió por favor que lo disculparan

-es un chico muy amable- dijo Charlie directo para Edward

-lo es- respondió Bella sentándose en su lugar

-además de caballeroso, espero que no lo dejes ir Bells

-no lo hare papá

Mi hermano solamente miraba hacia la mesa como si el mantel fuera lo mas interesante del mundo y no lo culpaba seguramente las palabras de Charlie lo herían.

**Pv. Edward**

Las palabras de Charlie de verdad me dolieron, aunque reconozco que tenia un poco de razón, a leguas se veía que era un hombre ejemplar pues que chico no se molestaría al ver a su novia besando a otro chico, no lo hubiera permitido.

Pero aun asi no tenía derecho

-bueno es hora el pavo ya esta listo- llego mi madre con un gran pavo

La cena paso sin inconvenientes había platicas amenas en la mayoría de los invitados, yo solo me limite a comer y a contestar cuando se me hacia una pregunta directa y nada mas.

A veces veía de reojo a Bella sus gestos y ademanes, eso hizo que fuera un poquito mas soportable, apenas habíamos terminado de comer, cuando los Swan decidieron irse ya que querían hacer una pequeña celebración personal además de que querían ir a la iglesia a escuchar la misa.

-muchísimas gracias Esme, la cena estuvo deliciosa- dijo Renee antes de irse

-no tienen que darlas, una disculpa si no nos podernos quedar mas tiempo

-no se preocupen ya será para la otra- contesto mi padre

-que tal si para año nuevo celebramos en nuestra casa- propuso Charlie

-me parece una grandísima idea- dijo mi madre emocionada- en la semana haremos los preparativos para ver que cenaremos, ¿estamos?

-estamos

-nos vemos

Todos se dieron abrazos entre si, le di un pequeño abrazo a Renee el cual me lo devolvió muy cariñosamente, quizá no todos en la familia Swan me odiaban, a Charlie solo le di un pequeño apretón de mano, no quería darle la oportunidad de apuñalarme por la espalda.

Por ultimo quedo Bella que solo me miraba dudando que hacer, asi que por primera vez tome la iniciativa, me acerque a ella.

-que pases una bonita navidad Bells- me acerque y la abrace

-tu… tu también Edward- me devolvió el abrazo

-te quiero- susurre

Ella se tenso y se separo, supongo que la tome con la guardia baja

-lo siento

-no hay problema

Yo me quede en el marco de la puerta observando como se iban, ella me dio una pequeña mirada antes de subirse al auto, y este arrancara.

-¿estas bien hijo?

-si mamá

-veo que hechas de menos a Bella, ¿verdad?- mi madre siempre tan acertada- no hay que ser adivino, se te nota

-pues si mamá la extraño mucho

-ay hijo, se que lo has oído demasiado pero tu te lo buscaste ¿no crees?

-le hice mucho daño, no se si me perdone

-lo hará corazón solo esta asustada

-¿asustada?

-le asusta volver a confiar

-pero tiene novio…

-y eso que, puede tener 20 mil novios y aun asi no confiar en ninguno asi somos las chicas- me sonrió, mi madre siempre sabia como regañarme pero sin parecer un regaño- si la quieres lucha por ella.

-necesito hablar con ella, pero no me deja

-pues creo que tienes que esforzarte mas, hasta que te escuche y no se tal vez se te cumpla

-eso espero- me voltee y le di un abrazo- gracias mami

-jeje hace mucho que no me decías mami

-fue hace poco

-¿poco? 10 años

-no me importa, tu siempre serás mi mami- mi madre solo rio ante mi argumento

-entonces tu siempre serás mi pequeño Eddie

-jeje solo a ti te permito que me digas asi

-con eso me haces sentir especial- me dio otro apretón- bueno hijo hace frio será mejor que entremos

-si, pero antes quisiera dar una pequeña vuelta, necesito pensar

-peor amor es muy tarde

-prometo no irme lejos, solo… quiero hacer

-bien pero no te alejes mucho ¿si?

Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente antes de entrar a la casa.

Camine por la zona mas iluminada de Forks, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y un poco de aire fresco me serviría y mucho.

Camine por el parque no se veía muy solo ya que había varias parejas, y familias andando por ahí, entonces una pareja en especial llamo mi atención.

Esa espalda la conocía, entonces si lo primero que había visto era poco lo siguiente me dejo con los ojos abiertos.

-¡oh por dios!- susurre

**Ok no se esperaban todo eso del beso, eso se lo debo a mi mana 3Dith que me dio esa idea**

**Asi que esperemos a que es lo que vio Edward, ay chicas que creen a parte de que mañana tengo mi examen de economía xS, a esta historia le quedan solo 2 capítulos, si lo se pero recuerden que este solo es un mini-fic si a mi también me pone triste pero bueno eso lo dejamos cuando ya sea el momento. Por ahora muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias son muy buenas y ¡Make me Happy!**

**Pero lo único que quiero es llegar a mis 200 reviews o más al final todo, ¿creen que se pueda? ¡Soy una ambiciosa!**

**Bueno eso lo veremos **

**Besitos **

**Pau **


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella!... ejem, ejem como decía lo único mío es la trama.**

**Muchas gracias por entenderme, y también por el apoyo en mis exámenes**

**ºº Síndrome del Corazón Roto ºº**

**Pv. Edward**

Llegue a casa algo perturbado, no era de esperarse otra cosa. En cuanto vi aquello regrese a casa inmediatamente ya no me apetecía caminar mas o quizá era el miedo de que me viera y todo se echara a perder.

Pero como era posible eso, no se supone que…

-¿Edward cariño eres tu?

-este…si mamá

-no has tardado nada- dijo mi madre entrando a la sala donde yo estaba- te esperaba mas tarde

-no tenia mucho que caminar- reí algo nervioso-además ver tantas parejas acarameladas… pues no me gustaba

-ay cariño, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

-gracias ma- me dirigí a las escaleras rumbo a mi recamara tenia mucho que pensar

-¿ya te duermes hijo?- mi madre se acerco a mi preocupada- no te ves bien, ¿te sientes mal?

-no mamá, solo estoy algo… raro por todo lo que sucedió esta noche eso es todo- medio mentí

-ay amor, tanto asi te tiene Bella

-si

-¿la amas verdad?

-con toda mi alma- primera verdad de la noche- pero ella tiene novio y pues...

-si… el novio- su respuesta me dejo confundido mi madre no parecía muy convencida de ello

-¿mamá sabes algo que yo no?

-no hijo como crees, ya alucinas

-esta bien- conteste no muy convencido- voy a mi recamara

-si hijo has eso

Esto era muy raro, Esme nunca se había comportado de esa forma mas si su hijo estaba de lo mas deprimido por haber perdido a la mujer que ama, necesitaba confirmar todo lo sucedido esta noche, por que no dormiría tranquilo hasta saber la verdad, por que algo me decía que Alec no era novio de Bella.

Era eso o me estaba volviendo loco al no tenerla

-¡uf! Necesito un descanso- me dije a mi mismo

Llegue a mi cama, me desvestí y me quede con pura ropa interior, no es como si alguien viniera a mi cuarto sin tocar ¿o si? Me deje caer en mi cama y me quede mirando al techo como si de la nada las respuestas aparecieran escritas ahí.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

No había otra opción mañana iría con Bella y me iba a escuchar por las buenas o por las malas, ya había esperado mucho, la cague con ella eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar pero ella no podía estar furiosa conmigo toda la vida, lo se por que todas las noches pasadas que iba a verla dormir siempre me hablaba con tanto amor, que era imposible que me negara que ella me amara.

Asi que mañana es el día, el único problema era Charlie no me dejaría acercarme a su hija, al menos tenia a Renee como aliada o eso me hizo ver esta noche, mire mi reloj media noche, ah caray cuanto tiempo había estado pensando.

Entonces Edward Cullen mañana es el día…

.

.

.

Edward Cullen hoy no es el día…

Pensé cuando me encontraba frente a la puerta de los Swan, estaba muy nerviosa que tal si Charlie me veía y me mataba, o peor no me dejaba entrar y si…

-hola Edward- la voz de la señora Swan me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-este… ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?

- te vi por la ventana, me preguntaba por que aun no habías tocado por eso vine a abrir

-oh creo que me quede pensando

-quizá en como evitar a mi marido y hablar con Bella ¿o me equivoco?

-algo asi, supongo- reí con nerviosismo

-¿tanto te importa mi hija?- me miro seria por primera vez

-si

-pues no lo parecía cuando la humillaste de esa manera

-nunca fue mi intensión hacerle daño yo… yo también fui engañado y cuando quise evitarlo ya era demasiado tarde

-nunca es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto hijo

-tiene razón- mire al suelo arrepentido, Renee estaba en lo correcto como todos- lo siento, debo irme

-¿y con eso crees que solucionaras las cosas?- me dijo cuando me disponía a darme la media vuelta e irme- ¿huyendo?

-pero…

-el echo de que te este diciendo esto, no quiere decir que no quiera ver a mi hija feliz

-pero acaba de decir…

-pues tenia que decírtelo sino no reaccionabas, mira ahorita Bella no esta fue a ver a Alec- mi seño se frunció- además de que mi esposo esta en la recamara terminando de arreglarse

-¿arreglarse?- no me había dado cuenta que de hecho Renee estaba vestida muy formalmente

-si, Charlie y yo vamos a una comida en Seattle en una hora conociendo a mi hija no querrá ir asi que te aconsejo que aproveches la oportunidad

-pero no me dejara entrar en cuanto me vea

-pues sube por la ventana ¿a caso no has hecho eso las ultimas semanas?- abrí los ojos sorprendido- ¿crees que no me daba cuenta de las voces que se oían en la noche en la recamara de Bella?, tienes suerte que haya sido yo la que t oia y que Charlie tiene el sueño pesado por que si no… no quiero ni imaginar lo que te hubiera hecho, probablemente en estos momento no estarías aquí

-muchas gracias Renee por todo, pero ¿Por qué esta ayudándome? Por que otra madre ya me hubiera agarrado a escobazos por haber dañado a su hija

-para serte franca ni yo tampoco se- se encogió de hombros- supongo que me caes bien, antes eras el mejor amigo de mi hija supongo que te agarre cariño todos esos años, lo único que si te advierto es que como ya sabrás o no, Bella es un poco… terca asi que tenle paciencia ¿estamos?

-estamos, le prometo que no la defraudare

-me alegra oírlo- miro hacia dentro- será mejor que vuelvas luego, al parecer Charlie salió de bañarse

-esta bien hare todo bien esta vez

-eso espero hijo- cerró la puerta rápidamente, supongo que su marido ha de estar cerca

Bien ya tenía el permiso de Renee para hablar con Bella, una hora se iban y según ella no iba a ir, esta era mi oportunidad, lo único malo era que quizá Alec estuviera con ella y se echara todo a perder pero le lo había prometido que no me rendiría y enfrentaría a Alec si se ponía muy roñoso no me importaba iba a pelear por Bella.

.

.

.

_Una hora despues_

Aquí estoy de nuevo debajo de lo que era la ventana de Bella vi el árbol y me propuse a escalarlo, ya no tenia miedo de caerme había practicado demasiado todo este tiempo. Afortunadamente sus padres se habían ido hace 20 minutos asi que no había problema de que regresaran y me agarraran en la movida.

Por suerte podía ver su cuarto desde una rama que estaba lo bastante gruesa y lo bastante cerca como para ver si no había nadie con ella.

Asome la cabeza y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, sentada en su cama leyendo un libro ya típico en mi Bella, asi que espere un trato mas a ver si no estaba ese Alec, paso un rato y no había llegado nadie a su lado, aleluya, estaba sola.

Era mi oportunidad

_1, 2, 3_

Ahora o nunca…

Me impulse lo bastante como para llegar a su ventana sujetarme sin partirme la cara

-¡Edward!- grito en cuanto me vio

-hola Bells- salude con una sonrisa lo cual una milésima de segundo me respondió pero luego cambio su cara a molestia

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿a caso no es obvio? Vine verte

-pues yo no quiero verte- gruño molesta- asi que puedes irte

-no

-¿disculpa?

-dije que no, ya estoy cansado de esperar… eh dejado que todo se me salga de las manos por mis estupideces y miedos asi que es hora de que sepas la verdad- entonces recordé- pero antes tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-no me importa no quiero escucharlo, asi que fuera- me señalo la puerta

-dije que no, además tengo el permiso de Renee

-¡¿Qué?

-Bella- me acerque a ella, pero retrocedió- por favor, escúchame- prácticamente rogué- te lo suplico

-no Edward

-pero es importante… se trata de Alec

-¿Alec?- me miro confusa- ¿Qué hay con el?

-se que probablemente no me creas, pero te juro que es verdad- la mire por un segundo y parecía que estaba peleando con ella misma si creerme o no- ¿me escucharas?

-esta bien, ¿Qué pasa con Alec?

-será mejor que te sientes- le señale la cama y me senté

-aquí estoy bien gracias

-bien, no se como comenzar asi que lo hare como sea… ayer cuando ustedes se fueron me quede un momento afuera charlando con mi madre, entonces decidi ir a tomar un paseo por que bueno necesitaba pensar…

-¿y Alec en donde entra en todo eso?- interrumpió

-a eso voy corazón- la vi tragar cuando le dije eso, tal vez era muy buena señal- fui al parque, y pues vi…- me quede callado, no sabia como decírselo si ni yo mismo lo creía

-escúpelo Edward

-esta bien pero no creo que sea bueno que lo oigas

-¿entonces a que demonios viniste? Si no me vas a decir nada concreto

-como quieras, pues vi a Alec besándose con… con otro hombre

La observe y parecía pensativa, pero no era la reacción que yo hubiera esperado, esperaba lagrimas, gritos, furia de su parte pero nada

-¿Bella?

-ah

-di algo

-pues gracias por decirme- se dio la vuelta- lo voy a matar- por fin una respuesta adecuada- se supone que le dije que no… dios como se atreve, tenia que ser discreto pero no como todo hombre le ganan las hormonas…- ok, eso ya no tenia sentido

-¿discreto?- ella se volteo asustada, se había olvidado que yo estaba ahí

-¿Qué?

-dijiste discreto, tu sabias eso

-no, escuchaste mal yo no dije eso

-no Bella- me fui acercando a ella- tu dijiste "le dije que" "tenia que ser discreto"

-no yo no dije eso

-no me mientas Isabella te conozco muy bien para saber lo pésima que eres mintiendo

-no miento tu eres el que esta sordo- fue dando pasos hacia atrás

-Bella… ¿Alec no es tu novio verdad?- me cruce de brazos

-eso no te importa, es mi vida

-claro que me importa, me importa mas de lo que tu piensas no sabes lo que sentí cuando los vi juntos y lo presentaste como tu novio, no sabes cuanto me dolió verlos besándose despues de que tu y yo…

-no Edward no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada, tu fuiste el que me lastimo, tu fuiste el que me humillo y todo por que… es lo único que jamás supe, yo trate de ser tu amiga pero tu me ignorabas, trate de ayudarte ¿y que hacías? Ofenderme cada vez que podías

-Bella…

-y cuando al fin había decidido dejarte en paz por mi bien, ¿Qué es lo que haces? Pensaste que era buen momento para que la tonta Bella Swan pague por sus atenciones, haciéndome creer que al fin habías recordado, que despues de todo me querías y para que despues me humilles por un idiota que no acepto el hecho que yo jamás iba a querer algo con el- vi como lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos la verla asi me hizo sentir la peor basura del mundo

Al fin había sacado todo lo que yo quería saber, ella tenia razón la había lastimado demasiado

-perdóname Bella, por favor perdóname- me acerque a ella- te juro que intente decírtelo de verdad que lo intente, pero no quería que me odiaras pero veo que el resultado fue el mismo

-lo es, lo único que no entiendo es por que…

-¿Por qué que?

-por que trataste como lo hiciste, que fue lo que te hice para que me hicieras sentir de esa manera

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunte inseguro, ya que si se lo decía me odiaría mas que antes

-quiero saberlo

-todo empezó hace meses, como sabrás desde que tuvimos esa pelea en el hospital estaba muy resentido contigo por que no ibas a visitarme se que es una estupidez ya que había sido yo el que te había hecho enojar pero tenia la esperanza de que fueras pero no lo hiciste, entonces me decidi que si tu no querías verme, entonces yo tampoco.

"días despues cuando llegue a la universidad conocí a Black, el me dijo que era mi mejor amigo y pues al principio comenzó a verse como tal, entonces no se como salió el tema y tu saliste a colación, el me dijo que habían sido novios y que tu lo habías engañado"

-y de seguro le creíste…

-si, por que pensé que era cierto ya que en ese entonces tu estabas juntándote con Jasper y pues me equivoque lo se, y es por eso que comencé a tratarte asi soy un idiota lo se, por mas que Emmett me había dicho que no confiara en nadie no lo escuche y te lastime en el camino

-lo hiciste

-eso no es todo, además de que estaba celoso y no me había dado cuenta

-¿celoso?

-si, me dolía que estuvieras todo ese tiempo con Jasper y que a mi no me visitabas en el hospital ni en mi casa, eso me enfurecía por que preferías estar con el que conmigo

-¿Por qué nunca te dirigiste a mi? ¿Por qué creíste en lo que Jacob te dijo?

-no lo se Bella, estaba tan… cegado por los celos que no se porque le creí todo

-entonces supongo que Jacob tiene mucho que ver con lo sucedido el día del estacionamiento

-si pero yo también tuve la culpa al involucrarme

-asi que por eso fingiste que me querías y todo eso

-te juro que al principio asi fue, pero entonces pasamos ese maravilloso día tu y yo, eso me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que todo lo que me había dicho era mentira

-entonces por que no me dijiste nada, ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?

-intente decírtelo, cuando estábamos en la rueda de la fortuna pero cuando lo iba a hacer el maquinista me detuvo despues ya no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Pensaba enfrentar yo solo a Jacob pero el me amenazo con decírtelo todo si me echaba para atrás, yo no quería que me odiaras asi que acepte a ayudarlo en lo ultimo que querría hacer pero no sabia que haría eso, lo demás no se por que me deje influenciar se supone que no te lastimaría por que…

-no Edward ya no sigas- cerro lo ojos se veía por mucho que estaba lastimándola

-de verdad lo siento Bella, se que es una escusa pobre por todo lo que te hice, pero de verdad estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice, pero en una parte me gusto haber participado en eso por que me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, y me di cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres y también lo hermosa, además gracias a eso me di cuenta de que… de que te amo Bella

-no Edward no hagas eso por favor ya me has lastimado demasiado- me dijo llorando

-no Bella, ya espere demasiado por favor

-si me amaras no me hubieras hecho daño

-estoy totalmente arrepentido, te amo demasiado te juro que me mata no tenerte a mi lado se que arruine mi única oportunidad de estar contigo, pero por favor te ruego… no te imploro que me des una nueva oportunidad

Ella me miro negando ahí supe que todo estaba perdido, jamás me perdonaría la había lastimado tanto, que nunca me lo perdonaría, había hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos y ni asi era suficiente.

-por favor… te lo ruego… perdóname- caí de rodillas- por favor… te amo- entonces sentí como algo se deslizaba por mi cara cayendo al suelo… una lagrima

No supe que estaría pensando ya que estaba en el suelo, entonces sentí una caricia en donde antes esa lágrima se había deslizado.

Levante mi mirada y de rodillas frente a mi estaba Bella, con su mano en mi cara inmediatamente puse mi mano sobre la de ella para que no la retirara, me miraba de una manera que jamás había visto en ella en estos meses, si no el día que fuimos al parque… amor

-Edward…- susurro- por favor no llores

-no puedo evitarlo, lloro por lo que te hice

-no lo hagas

-no se que otra cosa hacer para que me perdones eh tratado de todo, hablarte, acercarme a ti e incluso eh venido la mayoría de las noches a verte dormir

-¿Qué?

-si- medio sonreír ya que no había retirado su mano- eh venido todo este tiempo, verte dormir es la única manera de estar junto a ti, sin que me desprecies

-yo… yo no sabia eso

-tienes el sueño pesado, como tu padre

-eso creo- río lo cual fue música para mis oídos, pero asi como sonrío se puso seria- no se que hacer

-dime que también amas

-no se

-se que lo hacer Bella, te oído decirlo en sueños y siempre eh querido oírlo de tus labios cuando estés consiente

-Edward…

-por favor no me rechaces, no lo soportaría

-tengo miedo de que vuelva a abrir mi corazón y salir lastimada de nuevo, estos meses han sido horribles y los eh soportado, no quiero volver a vivir lo mismo

-dame otra oportunidad y a cambio te juro que jamás te hare daño, siempre serás mi prioridad, te hare saber todos los días lo mucho que te amo, siempre me tendrás a tu lado cuando me necesites, lo mas importante no volverás a estar sola ni nadie te lastimara, si quieres puedes ponerle nombre a nuestros hijos y no pondré objeción si le quieres poner a uno…

-espera, espera… ¿hijos?- me miro entre divertida y confundida

-si por que pienso que tu eres el amor de mi vida, jamás habrá otra mujer aquí- señale mi corazón- que no seas tu, por eso no importa cuanto tiempo quieras esperar pero tu serás la Sra. Cullen mi esposa

-¿esposa? ¿No crees que esta yéndote demasiado lejos? Aun no decido nada- quería aparentar seriedad, pero sus ojos la delataban sabia de antemano lo mucho que le gustaba la idea

-pero se que harás lo que mas quieres Bella, te amo puedo esperar lo que tu quieras y nada de eso cambiara siempre esperare por ti

-y si… no resulta

-amor- le acaricie el rostro ella cerro los ojos ante mi toque- me esforzare día a día eso jamás lo dudes

-y si…

-no Bella- interrumpí- si nos ponemos a pensar en todos los "y sis" que hay siempre encontraremos motivos para no intentarlo pero nada esta escrito en piedra podrá haber problemas pero te prometo que siempre tendremos la forma de resolverlos o al menos asi lo veo yo.

-lo se, es que solo tengo mucho miedo ya te lo dije

-no temas- la tome de las manos- siempre te cuidare, se lo que es vivir sin ti y no quiero volver a vivirlo

-yo tampoco- entonces me abrazo y le respondí con todo el amor que tenia

-perdóname- susurre

-te perdono Edward

-gracias amor, te juro que no te arrepentirás

-no lo hare- me apretó mas fuerte- te amo

-yo también

Entonces como si adivinara lo que quería hacer acerco su rostro capturando mis labios, era un beso dulce y lleno de amor en cada parte. Nos separamos cuando el molesto aire nos hizo falta y pero no despegue mi frente de la suya.

-gracias por esta oportunidad

-no tienes nada que agradecer

Estaba tan feliz que se me había olvidado el otro motivo al que vine

-¿y Alec? ¿Terminaras con el?- entonces soltó una carcajada que me dejo confundido

-no puedo creer que aun… despues de lo que viste- siguió riéndose de mi confusión

-no entiendo

-Edward… Alec es gay

-¿Qué?- bueno era lógico- pero…

-es que no lo recuerdas, conocimos a Alec en un campamento hace 6 años el vivía en Phoenix por eso solo nos comunicábamos con el en el MSN, conocimos a su novio 3 meses despues de conocerlo

-pero… por que tu y el…- no podía decir una frase coherente

-solo fingió ser mi novio para darte celos, de hecho fue su idea

-entonces… ¿no son novios?

-¿Edward a caso hablo coreano?... no, no lo somos

-que bueno, te juro que casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando lo vi pensé que te estaba engañando

-me hubiera gustado ver tu cara cuando los viste

-no es algo que quiera recordar-me dio escalofríos de pensarlo

-¿a caso es usted homofóbico señor Cullen?

-no, pero pensar que eso labios antes habían tocado los tuyos despues de…- agache la mirada no me gustaba pensar eso

-amor mírame- alce la mirada- el fue el que me beso cuando te vio espiándonos, estaba tan confundida cuando me besaste, que por un momento pensé simplemente dejarme llevar y decirte todo lo que sentía pero… no pude

-¿en serio te gusto el beso?- dije contento

-claro tonto

Entonces la abrace y comencé a dar vuelta con ella, solo oia reir me gustaba escucharla asi

-te amo Bella

-yo también, ¿quieres ser mi novio?- me pregunto sorprendiéndome

-oye se supone que yo te tenia que preguntar eso

-Edward estamos en el siglo XXI yo también puedo hacerlo

-en ese caso, si acepto ser tu novio

Entonces se levanto de puntillas y presiono sus labios con los míos haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**¡Por fin están juntos!**

**Que les pareció… oh es el penúltimo capitulo, que tristeza el final se acerca tanto que me gusto hacer este fic.**

**Ok muchas gracias por dejarme todos esos maravillosos reviews que alegran mi día, bueno subí capitulo antes por que esta semana que viene es mi ultima semana en el Tecno y pues voy a tener exámenes y necesito estar al 100% concentrada por eso no creo actualizar por lo menos hasta despues del 10 de diciembre.**

**Asi que por ahora espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, etc.…**

**Besitos**

**Pau**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer… ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella!... ejem, ejem como decía lo único mío es la trama.**

**Hola chicas gracias a por sus reviews hemos llegado a los 200, soy feliz y les pido una disculpa si no les puedo contestar pero desafortunadamente no cuento con el tiempo necesario para eso pero creo que ese será otro de mis propósitos de año nuevo… pero bueno como todo lo que empieza debe terminar, aquí esta el final de esta historia, aquí se cumplirá los deseos de muchas.**

**Por cierto hay Lemmon, por algo es M. **

**POR FA IMPORTANTE LEER LA NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO**

**ºº ****Síndrome del Corazón Roto**** ºº**

**Pv. Edward**

Estaba tan feliz al fin había conseguido que Bella me perdonara, por fin estaríamos juntos para siempre como debió ser.

Aun seguíamos en el cuarto de Bella, no quería irme pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, sus padres no iban a tardar en regresar ya había tentado mucho a la suerte aunque tenia el permiso de Renee no podía darme el lujo de que Charlie me matara ahora que había recuperado a Bella, pero es que… aun no me quería ir.

-soy tan feliz- dije en un susurro

-yo también- me abrazo mas fuerte, ambos estábamos recostados en su cama- parece un sueño

-pues no lo es, estaré aquí contigo para siempre

-¿Edward?

-mmmm…

-te amo

-yo también, no sabes el trabajo que me costo descubrirlo y ahora que lo se no dejare de recordártelo

-eso suena a una promesa

-si una que es para siempre

-¿sabes? No pensé que dijera esto pero… me alegra en cierta parte que hayas perdido la memoria

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido

-no lo se, solo que jamás pensé que me llegases a amar… y tal vez esto suene egoísta pero yo te quería para mi, es tonto lo se, no debería alegrarme por esto pero lo estoy

-Bella…

-no me digas nada por favor

-esta bien, pero déjame y te digo que siempre te ame

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

No podía decirle de la voz en mi cabeza por que me creía que estaba loco o algo asi, pero era la verdad, en mi interior siempre la amo pero no se había dado cuenta

-solo lo se, créeme… quizá me costo mucho trabajo averiguarlo a tiempo

-quizá

-pero ahora estamos juntos y nunca te dejare

-yo tampoco

Sentí como sus labios se adueñaban de los míos, no importa cuantas veces la besara para mi siempre era la primera vez, nuestro besos fueron subiendo de tono… sentí como sus manos iban recorriendo mi pecho, me tense, no podía creer que pensara lo que yo pienso que esta pensando.

-Bella espera, no creo…

-Edward te deseo- me interrumpió

-¿estas segura?

-lo estoy… ¿a caso tu no?-se quedo callada y vi miedo en sus ojos

-ni lo digas Bella, claro que te deseo pero quiero que estés segura de esto

-estoy lista Edward, te amo y quiero ser tuya

-para siempre

-por siempre

Bese sus finos y delicioso labios con todo el amor que sentía por ella, ella me respondió con la misma energía, sentí como sus manos fueron bajando hasta llegar al borde de mi playera en cuanto sentí el tacto de sus manos, millones de corrientes eléctricas se apoderaron de mi provocándome escalofríos.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, esa sonrisa sumándole lo hinchado y rojo de sus labios hacia una imagen demasiado sexy, mi pantalón empezó a sentir los resultados de ello.

-por ti

-¿quieres que me detenga?- comenzó a acariciarme el abdomen

-dios no- dije en un suspiro- eres demasiado buena sabes, y no quiero saber como sabes como acariciar a un hombre

-no pensaba decírtelo- sus manos salieron y descendieron hasta llegar a lo abultado de mi miembro, el cual comenzó acariciar sin ninguna tregua- ¿te gusta cierto?

-ah si

Quito su mano de ahí y la extrañe, no es que fuera algo asi como virgen, bueno era virgen hasta que perdí mi memoria, por que mi actitud hacia sacar lo peor de mi, ahora lo único que importaba era ella.

Volví a besarla con mas ansia, ahora era mi turno de acariciar un poco, comencé por su cadera subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos, la escuche gemir, tome un de ellos y comencé a besarlo por encima de la tela, al parecer eso le gustaba por que comenzó a retorcerse.

-amor pareces lagartija

-cállate y continua

-a sus ordenes my lady

Continúe mi tarea, sentí como bajaba sus brazos y ella misma se quitaba su camiseta dejándola en puro brasier maravillando mi vista

-ya que tú no lo haces…- me dijo antes de pasar sus manos por detrás

-déjame esto a mi

Sustituí mis manos por las suyas, y con un poco de esfuerzo logre desabrochar el gancho, Bella lo dejo caer y pude contemplar, sus lindos pechos

-hermosa- baje mi cara para poder acariciar su pecho con mi lengua enroscándolo en su pezón mientras masajeaba el otro igualando su atención.

-Edward…

Le puse atención a otro dándole el mismo trato, sentía como ella se retorcía al sentir el placer.

La cargue estilo novia, y me dirigí a la cama, la deje caer cuidadosamente mientras ella seguía respirando entrecortadamente, yo me quitaba mi playera

-eres hermoso Edward

-tu también

Capture sus labios de nuevo, el beso era demandante por las dos partes, ella comenzó a moverse cuando note que intentaba quitarse los pantalones, le ayude con su tarea dejándola solamente en su ropa interior.

-Winnie Pooh jamás me había parecido tan sexy

-eso espero

La ropa nos fue estorbando, decidi hacer lo mismo y me quite mis pantalones, dejándome igual que ella, y volví a besarla, quería llevar las cosas lentamente por lo que sabia ella aun era virgen y quizá todo esto sea nuevo para ella. Tome la orilla de su trusa y la jale hacia abajo dejándola expuesta para mi e hizo lo mismo con los míos.

Descubrí a Bella observando mi miembro erecto poniéndose roja en el camino, era tan adorable

-que no te de pena amor es algo natural- le susurre al oído, mientras me ponía entre sus piernas- ¿estas segura amor?

-lo estoy

-hare esto lentamente, si te lastimo dime por favor- asintió, entonces poco a poco me fui introduciendo en ella, entonces sentí la pequeña muralla que me decía que aun era inocente, poco a poco me introduje mas, hasta que sentí un quejido- ¿estas bien?

-si, solo me duele un poco

-no te preocupes amor casi acaba- entonces di m ultimo empujón rompiendo la pequeña barrera y ella soltó un quejido.

Espere un momento antes de moverme, para que se acostumbrara a mi, hasta que ella misma comenzó a menear sus caderas fue mi señal para comenzar a moverme.

-eres tan estrecha amor

-¿eso es bueno?- me decía entre gemidos

-muy bueno- al menos para mí

Comencé a embestir mas cada ves, estar dentro de ella fue la sensación mas maravillosa que eh sentido, las pocas mujeres con las que estuve no se comparaban a ella, esto era hacer el amor no solamente sexo, comencé a embestir mas entonces sus paredes se contrajeron entorno a mi miembro, unas embestidas mas y también yo llegue al cielo.

Le di otro largo beso antes de acostarme a su lado

-ha sido maravilloso- dijo ella mientras se recostaba en mi pecho

-mas que eso- entonces recordé- ¿estas bien? ¿No te duele nada?

-un poco pero eso es lógico cuando le entregas tu virginidad al hombre que amas

-gracias amor por darme algo tan maravilloso como eso

-siempre te espere Edward, asi que no tienes que darme las gracias

-oh por dios Bella, no nos hemos protegido- dije alarmado, no había pensado en eso

-no te preocupes amor tomo la pastilla, es buena para la piel- comenzó a reir

-bueno, pero de todas formas te comprare tu pastilla de emergencia

-Edward eso es malo para mí, confía en mí

-esta bien

Nos quedamos en silencio solamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que vi como las horas iban pasando y era hora de irme.

-creo que es hora de que me vaya

-no

-bebé tengo que hacerlo, tus padres no deben tardar y no se lo que pasara si me ven aquí

-pues tendrán que acostumbrarse por que vas a estar por aquí mucho tiempo

-si amor, pero eso será cuando me presentes oficialmente como tu novio

-esta bien

-entonces me visto

Me levante y escuche como Bella emitía un jadeo eso me hizo sentir presumido

-¿te gusta lo que vez?- dije pícaramente

-engreído, nada cámbiate

-como digas ¿y tu no te vas a vestir?

-claro- espere ansioso a que levantara y asi poderla contemplar pero me sorprendió ya que se levanto con la sabana enredada y se metió al baño.

-tramposa

-eso es para que se te quite un poco lo engreído- me dijo desde adentro, yo comencé a reir

Me vestí rápidamente y me deje caer en su cama a esperarla, cuando salió traía puesto un pantaloncillo de lana y una playera de manga larga, me quede mirando sus lindas piernas.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- reí al oír las mismas palabras que le dije yo

-claro, a mi no me avergüenza contemplar a mi novia

-jeje chistoso- se sentó a lado mío y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro- te amo Edward

-yo también Bella- le besé la cabeza y le pase el brazo por los hombros- siempre te amare

-yo igual

-lastima que ahora debo irme

-lastima

-pero nos vemos mañana

-si, además recuerda que debemos celebrara al año nuevo juntos

-es verdad, no te di regalo de navidad… que tonto soy

-Edward…- mi miro seriamente- me has dado el mejor regalo, estar conmigo y amarme

-entonces fue un intercambio de regalo por que yo recibí lo mismo- la volví a besar- bueno amor si quiero evitar que el jefe Swan me dispare debo irme

-esta bien, te hablo en la noche

Me levante y camine rumbo a la ventana

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-a mi casa

-¿por la ventana?

-este… si ¿Por qué?

-sabes perfectamente que puedes salir por la puerta como las personas normales

-si pero es menos excitante- sonreí- además será la ultima vez que entre y salga por aquí asi que solo déjame disfrutar el momento

-esta bien, solo ten cuidado

Asentí y me pare en el marco de la puerta, y estaba a punto de saltar de nuevo hacia la rama cuando sentí que mi zapato se atoro con algo y perdí el equilibrio.

-¡Edward!

Escuche la voz de Bella antes de que sintiera un golpe en mi brazo y cabeza y perdiera la conciencia.

_Entonces todo llego a mí_

**Pv. Bella **

Sabia que era mala idea que se fuera por la ventana, pero como el necio que era no me hizo caso, por suerte el arbusto medio amortiguo su caída, pero aun asi tenia que asegurarme que estuviera bien. Baje corriendo rápidamente gracias a dios mi torpeza no hizo su aparición esta vez y llegue junto a el.

-¡Edward!- estaba tirado en el suelo con mucho fango en su ropa, vi su frente y tenia una cortada no se veía muy profunda y solo tenia un hilo de sangre que automáticamente limpie con mi blusa- tonto, por que no me hiciste caso- dije desesperada

Comencé a revisarle el cuerpo a ver si no tenía algún rasguño más, pero afortunadamente no tenia nada, me quede con él sentada en el pasto. Hasta que sentí como se removía y daba un gruñido de dolor.

-Edward despierta

-argh- gruño de nuevo- me duele

-no te preocupes amor

-¿Bella?- me miro confundido, ay no otra vez no

-¿Edward, estas bien?

-si pero… pero

-te duele algo, dime por favor amor

-¿amor? Entonces es cierto… no es un sueño- susurro y yo la mire mas confundida aun

-Edward no entiendo lo que dices

-de verdad eres tu…- se levanto muy rápido sin darme tiempo de detenerlo

-Edward espera acabas de caer de casi 4 metros y no debes levantarte

-no es que… yo, no puedo creer que me hayas mentido con Alec

-¿Alec? ¿Cómo salió en esto?, creo que te diste un golpe muy fuerte no hablas mas que puras tonterías, será mejor que te lleve al hospital con Carlisle

-no, no es que… Bella ya me acorde

-¿en como deberías caer sobre tu trasero no sobre tu cabeza?- conteste sarcásticamente ya no tenia tiempo para sus juegos

-no, Bella ya recuerdo ¡YA TE RECUERDO!- entonces caí en cuenta

-¿Qué?

-recuerdo todo… es decir todo lo que vivimos antes de la operación- dijo emocionado yo aun no salía de mi shock

-estas bromeando

-te lo juro que no, a ver pregunta lo que quieras que solo tu y yo sabríamos

Lo mire con desconfianza y me puse a pensar

-mas te vale que no sea una broma- medite un poco tenia que encontrar la pregunta perfecta- ah ya se… ¿Cuál ha sido el peor oso que eh cometido, que tu has presenciado y que eh afirmado?

-eso es fácil Bells creí que eras mas creativa

-solo responde

-esta bien… cuando íbamos en segundo de primaria te metiste por error al baño de los niños y te saco de ahí el tonto de Mike Newton casi a patadas y tu estuviste sonrojada todo el día y los niños te decían LITTLE TOMATITO asi que Emmett y yo hicimos lo posible por que se te bajara lo rojo hasta…

-ok tenia 8 años y era nueva…- me interrumpió- ... ¡oh por dios si eres tu!

-siempre fui yo

-es decir ahora eres todo tu… mi Edward- me lance a sus brazos estaba tan feliz de que recordara todo y a la vez triste por que quizá no se acordara de lo nuestro

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto cuando me separe de el- ¿no te alegra que te haya recordado y todo lo que vivimos?

-si, pero recuerdas que hace rato tu y yo…

-oh- me vio serio por un minuto y mi cara callo, no lo recordaba- si te refieres a que hice el amor con la mujer de mi vida entonces si

-¿en serio?

-claro muñeca, jamás olvidaría el mejor día de mi vida

-entonces también recuerdas que…

-que te amo y me amas… también

-¡ay Edward!- lo volví a abrazar

Estaba tan contenta de que por fin mi Edward había regresado, jamás pensé volver a sentirme tan plena como ahora, era maravilloso, eso me recordaba…

-¡auch!- gruño cuando le di un golpe con toda mi fuerza en el brazo- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-te diré por que Edward Anthony… te mereces eso y mas por haberme hecho sufrir de esa manera y también a tu familia, por actuar como un tonto, por no exigir respuestas, actuar como un cobarde e irte por la salida mas fácil.

-¿de que estas hablando?

-¿Qué de que estoy hablando?- estaba a punto de darle otro golpe pero esta ves en la cabeza pero eso arriesgaría a otra amnesia y ya tuve mucho este año- como pudiste someterte a esa cirugía

-ya veo…

-nada de ya veo… ¿en que demonios estabas pensando?

-Bella por favor…

-no Edward no pensé que recuperaras la memoria por eso me resigne a no decir nada, pero es pasarse de la raya, por que no pensaste en tu madre, en mi…

-Bella basta… ¿crees que no se la estupidez que cometí? Por mi maldita inseguridad hice sufrir a todos, eso me hace la peor persona del mundo

-tienes razón pero aun asi te amo, siempre lo hice

-tarde me di cuenta de ello, si hubiera hablado con la verdad desde un principio nada de esto hubiera pasando, no te hubiera hecho pasar nada de esa humillación

-eso esta en el pasado-le dije por enésima vez en el día- debes olvidarlo

-jamás lo hare Bella

-debes hacerlo- me acerque a el y puse mis manos en mi pecho- mírame- le me miro con sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda que me volvían loca- no tiene caso que te tortures en el pasado, como bien se llama _pasado _solo nos queda mirar hacia el futuro y ser felices, además me prometiste que me dejarías ponerle el nombre a nuestro hijo y pienso hacer que lo cumplas

-eso es un hecho Bella- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios- pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-que no le pongas Edward, odiaría que a mi hijo le dijeran Eddie

-pero si Eddie es tan lindo, Eddie

-Isabella

-esta bien solo bromeaba

-mas te vale amor

-te amo- otro beso-espera…- lo detuve antes de que me besara de nuevo

-¿Qué pasa?

-tenemos que decírselo a tus padres

-es verdad- lo mire y no se veía muy convencido

-Edward

-es que siento que van a estar decepcionados de mi, se que antes no me decían nada por que… bueno estaba convaleciente y siento que si les digo que ya estoy bien pues me van a comenzar a recriminar

-no lo creo Edward, de eso estoy segura- le tome la mano- vamos, yo estaré siempre contigo

-gracias

.

.

.

-vamos Edward es tu familia

-no lo se Bella- me dijo nervioso

-mira que si no abres tu abro yo

-esta bien

Entramos a su casa y al parecer la suerte estaba de nuestro lado ya que toda la familia estaba reunida, esto era perfecto.

-hola los salude a todos

-¿Bella?- preguntaron a coro

-este… si soy yo, esperaban a Kristen Stewart ¿o que?

-no cariño es que nos sorprende verte- me dijo Esme abrazándome- hace mucho que no venias

-bueno pues eso va a cambiar- hablo Edward al fin- por que Bella me perdono

-que bueno hijo

-pero eso no es todo- volvió hablar captando la atención de todos- estamos juntos

-¿o sea juntos juntos?- pregunto Alice- asentimos los dos- ¡si! Lo sabía

-pero eso no es todo- hable yo era necesario que supieran la verdad

-¿hay mas?- pregunto Carlisle

-si, Edward díselos- lo mire

-¿decirnos que Edward?

-este… me caí de la ventana de Bella y…

-¡oh por dios amor estas bien!- pregunto Esme preocupada

-si estoy bien pero…- se quedo callado con todos con la mirada en el, dios si no decía nada lo iba a decir yo- bueno me pegue en la cabeza y…- dios

-ha recuperado la memoria- interrumpí

-¡que!- gritaron de nuevo

-este si… los recuerdo todo

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto Carlisle

-si, ya lo confirme- dije

-¿Cómo?

-le hice un pregunta muy personal que solo el y yo sabemos y pues la contesto bien y con detalles incensarios si me lo preguntan

-eso es maravilloso hijo, pero parecía que no nos querías decir nada ¿Por qué?

-por que pensé que los decepcionaría ahora que recobre la memoria pueden reprocharme el por que cometí eso acto de cobardía sin pensar en ustedes

-hijo jamás te reprocharemos nada lo único importante es que estas bien y eso es todo

-¿de verdad?- sonrió

-de verdad- en ese momento todos lo abrazamos es decir que se convirtió en un abrazo grupal

-gracias pero aun asi les debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento, en especial a Emmett y a Alice por pues como les eh hablado, de verdad lo siento

-no te preocupes Eddie- le dio un puñetazo amable Emmett

-¿Alice?

-pues aunque no me gusto mucho eso de amiguita candente pues creo que te podre perdonar, ¿sabias que hay un nuevo bolso Prada en el centro comercial?- pregunto mirando al cielo

-considéralo como un regalo de paz

-gracias Alice

-sabes que te quiero primo-lo abrazo

-bueno hijo me alegra que ya todo este bien

Nos quedamos un momento mas para que el pudiera hablar un poco con su familia sobre las cosas que se habían perdido en todos estos meses, les di un poco de privacidad y fui a la cocina con la escusa de un vaso con agua.

Me quede mirando por la ventana sin ver a un punto en especifico, me sentía en paz por que al fin todo estaba bien de nuevo.

-¿Por qué tan sola?- unos brazos me rodearon y al instante supe quien era- ¿o mejor por que no estoy yo contigo?

-quería darte algo de privacidad

-bueno yo te quería ahí me dejaste solito

-pero ya viste que no fue tan malo- recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

-si tenias razón

-suelo tenerla- me encogí de hombros

-gracias de nuevo

-Edward me has pedido demasiados gracias y ya te dije que no debes dármelas

-pero aun asi tengo la necesidad de decírtelo

-bueno te dejare hacerlo- comencé a reir

Y asi juntos abrazados seguimos mirando el bonito paisaje que nos daba la naturaleza.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Edward había recuperado la memoria en su totalidad, los doctores no pudieron dar crédito a lo que vieron ya que todo doctor sabía que una cirugía al cerebro con electrochoques provocaba amnesia permanente, asi que el caso de Edward era único.

Ahora pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, las vacaciones decembrinas ya casi acababan y el año nuevo se acercaba, solo nos quedaban 3 semanas de vacaciones y queríamos disfrutarlas al máximo.

-Bella cariño tienes correo- me dijo mi madre entregándome un sobre un poco grueso

-¿Qué es?

-no lo se, parece un… ¿sobre?

-que lista madre- me reí- a ver dame

Me tendió el sobre y yo lo abrí con algo de curiosidad, saque el papel y el resto lo deje en mi mesita de noche, y comencé a leer el contenido.

-¡oh por dios!- chille emocionada

-¿Qué hija?

-me… me aceptaron

-¿Qué te aceptaron?

-me aceptaron en el curso de arte en donde había pedido un lugar… ¡no lo puedo creer!

-felicitaciones hija- me dijo mi madre abrazándome- ¿en donde es?

-este… ¿de verdad quieres saber?

-claro que si

-es… es en Suiza

-¿Qué? ¿Suiza?- me miro sorprendida- pero… no hablas sueco o lo que hablen haya y no tenemos como pagar los gastos hasta haya

-eso es lo de menos madre, es todo pagado además dan los cursos en tres idiomas distintos, madre esto es lo que siempre había querido, por favor

-no lo se hija, tenemos que platicarlo con tu padre

-lo convenceré

-además de que…

-¿de qué que?

-¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a Edward?

Era cierto, como le diría que me iba por 6 meses sin herirlo ni herirme en el camino

-tienes razón, lo lastimaría mejor no voy- metí de nuevo la carta al sobre y lo iba a guardar en cajón- el es mas importante que… un viaje a Suiza todo pagado con una estancia de 6 meses con todo incluido… no pero el es mas importante… pero… ay no se que hacer

-creo que lo primero es hablar con el, no crees

-supongo-¿Cuándo empieza el curso?

-en cuatro semanas, pero debo estar ahí una semana antes para poder preparar todo antes de que el curso comience

-¿y que pasara con tus estudios?

-según dice que hay maestros que dan las clases para que los ingresados no se atrasen asi que para cuando vuelva llevare mi curso normal, además de que al final del curso te darán un reconocimiento que mas bien es un pase para conseguir un buen trabajo

-Bella es maravilloso no debes dejar esa oportunidad

-debo hablar con Edward- dije decidida- quiero ir

-si creo que merece saberlo pero hazle entender que tu decisión esta tomada y que vas a ir

-no se como lo tome

-si de verdad te ama, entenderá y te esperara

-gracias mamá cuando te lo propones puedes dar buenos consejos

-chistosa, anda guarda eso y luego platicamos con tu padre

Y en efecto, la reacción de mi padre fue como la de mi madre pero 10 veces peor, se puso como loquito y casi me pone un grillete para que no salga de su casa, despues de mas de una hora de dialogo acepto, pero con la condición de que le hablara todos los días sin importar la hora y el día.

Ahora solamente quedaba el problema mayor… decírselo a Edward

Primero lo llamaría por teléfono para que nos reuniéramos en un lugar… nuestro lugar

-¿bueno?

-hola amor

-Bella, que sorpresa pequeña hace mucho que no me hablas

-Edward solo fueron 23 horas

-para mi es mucho- escuche su musical risa- ¿a que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-quería que nos juntáramos, tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿es algo serio? ¿Bella esta todo bien?

-si- _no_- pero necesito verte

-esta bien paso por ti en media hora

-te espero, te amo

-yo también te amo

Oh por dios esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé

**Pv. Edward**

La llamada de Bella me dejo un poco preocupado, quiero decir que será tan importante que no me lo pudo decir en persona.

-¿hijo por que tienes esa cara?

-¿Cuál mamá?

-pareces preocupado

-no, es solo que Bella quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo importante

-¿Qué será?

-eso mismo me pregunto, pasare por ella en media hora

Iba de camino a casas de Bella, escuchando un poco de música clásica para poder calmar un poco mi preocupación, me pregunto que será tan importante.

¿Les ha sucedido que cuando no quieren ir a un lugar y por más que quieres retrasar la llegada nunca lo logras si no al contrario llegas más rápido? Pues en estos momentos me está pasando y lo peor de todo es que Bella ya estaba en la entrada de su casa esperándome.

-hola amor- le di un corto beso que ella me respondió gustosa, bueno al menos era buena señal

-¿Cómo estas?

-bien- mentí- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-tu sabes bien a donde

-ya veo

Le abrí la puerta para que subiera, despues me fui a mi lado y comencé a conducir, de nuevo la sanación de no querer llegar a un lugar y llegas más rápido, sin importar que este sea el lugar más hermoso y que sea solo de ella y mío.

-extrañaba este lugar, hace mucho que no venia- viendo por todo el prado

-lo se

Fue entonces cuando su rostro se puso serio y ahí supe que la noticia o lo que sea que me vaya a decir se acerca.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-este nada… bueno hay algo que tengo que decirte

-dime

-bueno… es muy difícil para mi decirte esto

-¿vas a terminar conmigo?- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- eso es… por favor no me dejes yo te amo, no… no puedes se que te hice cosas malas pero no fueron a propósito…

-Edward… Edward calmate- me tomo el rostro entre sus manos- no voy a dejarte

-¿en serio?

-no amor… lo que pasa es que ¿recuerdas el curso al cual me inscribí hace algunos meses?

-si

-pues me aceptaron

-¿en serio? ¡Amor eso es maravilloso!- la abrase

-solo que hay un pequeño problema

-¿Cuál?

-es en Suiza

-oh- ya veo el problema

-pero es una oportunidad maravillosa… solo me iré por 6 meses

-¿6 meses?... no sabia que fuera tanto

-si pero… veras como se pasa rápido el tiempo además te llamare cada vez que pueda, o por MSN es mas sencillo

-pero… si pasa algo haya en suiza- mis inseguridades salieron a bordo

-¿Qué quieres decir con que pase algo?

-quiero decir que conozcas a alguien y no se sea mejor que yo

-Edward no digas eso por favor- tomo de nuevo mi cara entre sus manos- Edward mírame- eso hice- jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir que encontrare a alguien mejor que tu por que eso es una vil mentira, este corazón es tuyo y de nadie mas

-también el mío te pertenece- medio sonreí- ¿y cuando te vas?

-en tres semanas

-lo que restan de las vacaciones- asintió- bueno nos quedan muchos días para disfrutar tu y yo

-¿de verdad no estas molesto?

-no amor, esto es algo muy importante para ti y yo te voy a apoyar en tus decisiones ¿Por qué piensas ir verdad?

-si

-entonces amor te esperare… y no olvides traerme una camiseta que diga "YO VINE A SUIZA Y TU NO"

-gracias por comprender

-ya sabes siempre puedes contar conmigo y jamás temas decirme algo, no quiero mas secretos entre nosotros

-es una lección aprendida

-lo es

-vamos tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que estemos juntos

Me tomo de la mano y regresamos a su vehículo teníamos muchas cosas que hacer juntos y quedaba poco tiempo para hacerlo.

_Fiesta de año nuevo _

Fin del año dios no puedo creer que este año haya pasado tan rápido, tantas cosas sucedieron tanto buenas como malas, lastima que esta vez fueron mas malas que buenas, pero creo que estar con mi Bella lo compensa todo.

Lo mas genial de todo es que despues de bastante tiempo Alice le confeso a Jasper lo que sentía por el, fue una sorpresa muy grande le día que llegaron juntos tomados de la mano y Alice gritando a los 4 vientos que Jasper era suyo, me sentía muy contento por ella, no era un secreto que ella lo quería desde que tengo uso de razón lastima que esta vez les fue un poco mas difícil estar juntos ya que pues como sabrán Jasper estaba interesado en mi Bella, pero lo bueno es que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la persona maravillosa que lo llevaba esperando por muchos años.

-feliz año nuevo amor- me susurro por atrás Bella

-feliz año nuevo, aun que aun no dan las doce campanadas

-eso no tiene nada que ver, es 31 de diciembre ¿no?

-en eso tienes razón- le di un pequeño beso y escuche un gruñido queriendo ser disimulado por un carraspeo proveniente de mi queridísimo suegrito don Charlie

Al contrario de su esposa el aun no me perdonaba del todo por haber herido a Bella, aun que me toleraba y toleraba que yo fuera a verla, siempre eran por lapsus cortos y con supervisión adulta o mas bien solo él

-creo que aun no le agrado a Charlie

-se acostumbrara, de todas formas creo que en los próximos seis meses estará muy distraído

-amor por favor no hables de tu marcha, no quiero pensar eso por ahora

-lo siento Edward- bajo la mirada

-no amor, no quiero que estés triste por favor, quiero que disfrutemos este año nuevo felices y juntos, además recuerda lo que dicen sobre las personas que se dan un eso exactamente despues de las doce campanadas

-que su amor durara por siempre

-exacto- le sonreí y ella me respondió la sonrisa- te amo

-yo igual

-¡chicos ya casi son las doce! ¡Edward ya deja a Bella!- grito Emmett desde el otro cuarto

-pero como supo

-¡¿Qué como lo supe! Es lógico- volvió a gritar

-tu hermano es raro

-lo se, me sigo preguntando si no es adoptado o a mi mamá se le callo de chiquito, no lo se

-ni yo, mejor vamos antes de que vengan por nosotros

Nos reunimos con mi familia y ya todos estaban frente al televisor esperando a que bola callera dejando atrás este año.

-rápido ya merito baja

-_y empieza la cuenta regresiva-_anuncio el conductor del programa

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_-_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO- gritamos todos

-feliz año amor

-feliz año- me dijo antes de que nos fundiéramos en un beso

-suelta a mi hija Cullen- gruño Charlie haciéndonos que nos separáramos a carcajadas

-creo que comenzare a acostumbrarme a esto

-yo también- volví abrazarla

Y asi abrazados nos quedamos viendo a nuestra familia, lo que esto me daba una idea…

_2 semanas despues_

Conducía de camino al aeropuerto, hoy era el día en que Bella se iba, despues de pasar unas vacaciones inolvidables, llegaba el momento en decir hasta luego me ponía triste el hecho de que no vería a Bella por 6 meses.

-Edward di algo estas muy callado

-lo siento amor, solo estoy algo triste

-por favor no te sientas asi, sino no me voy

-de eso ni lo digas este es tu sueño y te voy apoyar

-pero no quiero que estés triste- me dijo preocupada

-no puedo evitarlo, te extrañare cada día que estés lejos de mi

-yo también

Llegamos al aeropuerto por más lento que me fui manejando, pero era imposible retrasar lo inevitable. Deje mi coche en el estacionamiento y le ayude a cargar sus maletas, y fuimos hacia el área de registro de las maletas y a que le revisaran todo.

Nos sentamos en la terminal a esperar a que la llamaran.

-Bella

-¿si?

-¿recuerdas que no te di tu regalo de navidad?

-Edward sabes que eso no importa, ya te dije cual era mi mejor regalo

-pero aun asi, te quiero dar uno

-¿pero por que esperaste hasta hoy para dármelo?- pregunto confundida

-por que es algo especial- me levante y me puse de cuclillas frente a ella, saque de mi bolsillo la cajita donde tenia el anillo que le había comprado hace poco, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Qué… que es esto?

-esto amor- abrí la cajita y saque el anillo- es un anillo de promesa, te lo doy como prueba de que te estaré esperezando, que no hay mujer que podrá quitar tu lugar en mi corazón además es una promesa de que algún día será remplazado por uno de compromiso por que si Isabella Swan te prometo que serás mi esposa.

-Edward es hermoso- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- te prometo que seré tu esposa

Deslice el anillo por su dedo, sellando nuestra promesa

-te amo Edward- me abrazo

-yo también Bella- tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese para transmitirle sin palabras todo lo que la amaba y que la iba a extrañar mucho.

_Pasajeros con destino a Suiza por favor de pasar por el anden 7_

-es hora- susurro

-lo se- tome su mano- vamos

Caminamos juntos hasta el área que se me permitía

-te voy a extrañar Edward

-yo también amor

Nos dimos un ultimo beso, no me importaba que hubiera mas gente a nuestro alrededor ahora solo éramos ella y yo, lo demás no importaba, sin separarnos la abrace quería sentirla un momento mas.

_Ultima llamada pasajeros del vuelo 5678 con destino a Suiza_

-debo irme- me dijo en mi oído

-un poco mas por favor

-Edward…

-Bella…

-¿señorita va a abordar?- nos hablo un policía- por que la puerta ya se va a cerrar

-si- contesto- hasta pronto Edward

-hasta pronto amor

Le di su maleta y observe como se iba alejando poco a poco

La puerta se cerro y me fui hacia la gran ventana y mire los aviones adivinando cual era en el que mi Bella se iba, pero todos era iguales.

-no importa cuan separados estemos siempre estaremos juntos en nuestros corazones

Entonces vi un avión despegar….

FIN

**Bueno chicas eso es todo, gracias a todas/os que se tomaron algo de tiempo en dejarme sus maravillosos reviews, en leerme, ponerme en sus favoritos y dejando mensajes privados por alguna duda, de verdad no pensé que esta historia que solo empezó con un OS tuviera mucha aceptación ¿Si se preguntan si seguirá? Sorry no habrá secuela, ya tuve una pequeña mala experiencia y no la quiero repetir, asi que la historia asi termina ya que el final estaba establecido desde hace mucho. Pero les tengo una sorpresa:**

**CHICAS SU REGALO DE NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO… OUTAKKES DEL SINDROME DEL CORAZON ROTO, PASEN A MI PERFIL PARA QUE LOS LEAN, ES QUE LOS SUBI EN UNA CUENTA DIFERENTE ASI QUE SI QUIEREN SABER ALGUNAS COSILLAS PASEN Y DESCUBRANLAS.**

**Solo les informo que me tomare un descanso como de un mes despues de que termine de escribir mi ultima historia, para preparar mi nueva historia que ya esta horneándose y que no subiré hasta que este más de la mitad, les dejo el Summary para que se vayan dando una idea:**

"**Edward Cullen el Play Boy de la prepa quien ha tenido a todas las chicas en su cama excepto una Bella Swan, decidido apuesta que se la llevara a la cama antes de la graduación pero hay algo que el no sabe… ella es LES… Todos Humanos OoC EPOV en su mayoría"**

**¿Les late?**

**Ojala y les guste mi idea por que despues de esa sigue otra una pista… ¿han oído del síndrome de Estocolmo?... -si me obsesione con los síndromes, ya que encontré una pagina con cada enfermedad- bueno para las que no sepan es un síndrome en donde la victima de un secuestro llega a tener un lazo emocional con su secuestrador, en términos fanficniescos se enamora de el/ella, imagínense uno asi con ExB**

**Bueno aun no me decido, pero espero tener uno de ellos pronto**

**No es un adiós si no un hasta pronto, cuento con su ultimo apoyo en esta historia con sus reviews**

**Besitos**

**Paulinita **


End file.
